El Origen de los Guardianes II: la leyenda
by JanElementh
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que vencieron al miedo, pero este regresa con aliados, por otro lado el hombre de la luna elige a un nuevo guardian, Kali una chica que resulta haber sido regresada a la vida en la misma epoca que a Jack Frost, pero...podran vencer a este mal que amenaza su existencia? CAPITULO 25 Una nueva vida
1. Introduccion

_Existo desde hace mucho tiempo…._

Se ve el rostro de una chica abriendo los ojos, los cuales se ven color escarlata. Lo primero que vio fue la hermosa luna llena.

_Que quien soy yo?_

La chica se levanta del suelo, era de cabello corto y alborotado color negro, su piel era bronceada, vestía una blusa sin mangas color café y un pantalón del mismo color, tenia atado a la cintura un lazo azul y tenia brazaletes grises, estaba descalza y tenia brazaletes también el los pies. Tenia una banda dorada en la cabeza y varios collares y pulseras delgadas.

_Una chica con ganas de olvidar su pasado._

La chica miro a su alrededor y vio llamas, humo, muros cayendo, en pocos segundos todo se vio envuelto en cenizas. Con furia se arranco las pulseras delgadas y los collares.

_Se suponía que debería estar muerta…_

La chica comenzó a caminar por el bosque, hacía frio y ella se abrazaba el cuerpo, su aliento se notaba con cada respiración. Camino y miro un lago. Algo frio toco su nariz y estornudo. Salió una ola de aire que movió las hojas de los arboles. Sus ojos se tornaron grises.

_Hay algo bueno de esto…_

La chica soplo y salió demasiado aire. Agito sus manos y salió fuego de sus palmas. Sus ojos se volvieron escarlatas. Sonrió divirtiéndose. Cerró sus manos y después las abrió y vio que unas gotas de agua se elevaron del lago. Sus ojos se tornaron azules. Se acerco y se asomo a el a mirar su reflejo.

_Sin embargo, esta no soy yo…_

Su reflejo cambio y se vio una chica de ojos verdes, piel clara y cabello café.

_Ahora soy una persona que no conozco en absoluto._

Agito sus manos y convocó aire el cual la llevo a la cima de un árbol, se sujeto del tronco y miro hacia abajo. Vio algo que llamo su atención: un cetro de madera con una extraña gema en la punta. Levanto una mano tratando de que el aire levantara hasta ella el cetro pero en su lugar la tierra lo levanto hasta ella. Sus ojos se tornaron cafés. Tomo el cetro y al instante se torno una luz escarlata en el y se adapto a ella, la luz de la luna se reflejo en la gema. Ella giro y miro al cielo, hay estaba de nuevo la luna llena.

_Mi nombre ahora es Kali…_

Le sonrió a la Luna.

_Que como lo se?_

Bajo y comenzó a caminar lejos.

_Por que la Luna me lo dijo._

_Pero como me hubiera gustado, que a cambio de este nuevo yo, se hubiera llevado mi pasado._

**El Origen de los Guardianes:**

_**La leyenda**_


	2. Parte 2

**301 años después**

**En el polo norte.**

-Que sucede? –dijo Norte entrando a la sala del mundo

Los Yeti y duendes llenaron la sala rodeando al mundo con las luces de los niños parpadeando.

-No puede ser –dijo el

Miro el mundo y de pronto un humo oscuro y espeso lo cubrió, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que el Miedo había regresado, pero todo cambio cuando vio como cuatro pares de ojos aparecían y se escuchaban cuatro risas maléficas. Después de un segundo todo desapareció.

Norte camino hacia los controles y activo la señal de aureolas en el cielo.

**En alguna parte del mundo en un día soleado**

Se veían un grupo de niños jugando con pistolas de agua, reían y corrían.

-Te atrape! –decía una niña de cabello negro ojos verdes y vestía una blusa azul y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Alto Amy! –dijo un niño que le disparo con la pistola de agua

-No tan rápido Tommy! –dijo una niña rubia atacándolo por la espalda

De pronto un niño apareció por detrás y le disparo, se desato de nuevo una batalla de risas. Y, sobre una estatua estaba Kali, partiéndose de risa y mirando a esos niños divertirse a un sabiendo de que ellos no la podían mirar a ella.

-Que tal si… -dijo Kali sonriendo

Alzo su cetro y sus ojos se tornaron azules para después convocar una lluvia. Los niños al sentir las gotas de agua comenzaron a reír y a saltar en los charcos. Kali también reía. Kali controlo el agua y comenzó a lanzarles a los chicos.

-Oigan, quien fue? –pregunto Tommy al recibir el golpe de agua

Después siguieron riendo y jugando en el agua.

Kali soplo en su mano, sus ojos se tornaron color escarlata y lanzo una bola de luz de fuego y calor hacia el cielo haciendo un arco iris. Los niños miraron al cielo.

-Wow –dijo Amy

-Es muy bonito –dijo Tommy

Los otros niños solo observaron.

-Es suficiente –dijo Kali

Levanto su cetro, sus ojos se tornaron grises y un aire movió las nubes dejando ver de nuevo el sol.

-No fue divertido? –dijo Kali bajando de un salto y parándose frente a un niño pero este le atravesó

-Amy! Ven –dijo una señora a lo lejos

-Es mi mama, me tengo que ir –dijo Amy alejándose

-Adiós Amy –se despidieron los otros

Kali observo como poco a poco los chicos se iban y sonrió.

**En el Polo Norte**

-Que sucede –dijo el Hada

El Hada, Conejo, Sandy, Jack y Norte estabas reunidos en la sala del mundo.

-El Miedo ha regresado –dijo Norte

-Que? –dijo Conejo

-No importa, lo vencimos una vez, podemos con el de nuevo –dijo Jack

-No esta solo, al parecer se ha aliado con los tres Males –dijo Norte

-Los que? –pregunto Jack confundido

-Eris, mejor conocida como la Maldad –dijo el Hada

-Kish: la Sombra –dijo Norte

-Y Satán, conocido como el Silencio–dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos

Jack solo puso atención apoyándose en su bastón. De pronto la luz de la luna ilumino el suelo e hizo que el cristal de los guardianes saliera del suelo.

-El hombre de la Luna elegirá a un nuevo guardián –dijo Norte mirando fijamente el cristal

Todos miraron atentamente, hasta que poco a poco la figura de una chica sentada mirando hacia la luna apareció.

-Kali –dijo Norte

-Kali? –dijo Jack

-Por fin otra chica –dijo Hada

-Wow, por fin alguien que me cae bien –dijo Conejo

Sandy solo mostro un signo de sorpresa. Jack se recargo en su bastón y contemplo a la chica.

-Supongo que conoces a Kali, no es así? –le dijo Norte a Jack

-Creo que me la he encontrado en varias ocasiones –dijo Jack

Jack poso su bastón sobre su hombro.

-Que gusto, porque es tú turno de buscarla –dijo Norte

Jack se congelo de más.

-Que yo qué?, deberías saber que las veces que me he encontrado con ella no fueron muy de su agrado al parecer –dijo Jack

-Lo siento, mal por ti –dijo Conejo

Norte le lanzo a Jack una esfera navideña de cristal y Conejo dio varias pataditas al suelo y un agujero se abrió bajo Jack.

**En alguna parte del mundo**

Kali caminaba tranquilamente con su cetro sobre el hombro. Sintió como un aire la envolvió de frio entonces con un chasquido provocó fuego la cual la calentó. Caminaba por el bosque, hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. Rápidamente apunto con su cetro hacia al frente. No vio nada. Un ruido tras ella llamo su atención y giro rápidamente, después sintió una presencia fría tras ella.

-Quien más provocaría un aura helada a mi alrededor, he? –dijo Kali para después voltear –Jack Frost –

-Veo que me recuerdas perfectamente –dijo Jack acercándose a ella

-Fue la lluvia de hace dos semanas –dijo Kali acercándose más a el

-No seguirás enfadad por eso? En fin he venido por otra cosa –dijo Jack sacando una bola navideña de su bolso

-No me interesa para que hallas venido… -dijo Kali

Jack arrojo la bola de cristal tras ella y se abrió un portal.

-Pero que… -

Jack con su bastón congeló en suelo en donde Kali estaba parada haciendo que esta resbalara y callera al portal, después de ella Jack entro.

**En el Polo Norte**

-Te juro que te voy a derretir! –amenazaba Kali a Jack

-Tranquila Kali –dijo Norte

Entonces Kali puso atención al lugar en donde estaba. Recogió su cetro y lo apoyo en su hombro.

-El Polo Norte, -dijo Kali caminando y mirando al personal presente –Y están todos aquí: Santa Claus, SandMan, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y el revoltoso Jack Frost

Conejo soltó una carcajada

-Veo que todos te conocen por tu mala reputación –dijo Conejo

-Más respeto quieres –dijo Jack acercándose a Kali –Las cosas se pueden poner frías aquí –

-El sentimiento es mutuo –dijo Kali acercándose tornando sus ojos escarlata

-Otra de las razones por las cuales Kali me cae bien –dijo Conejo riendo

El Hada se interpuso entre los dos.

-No peleen –dijo el Hada

-Es tiempo de celebrar Kali –dijo Norte

-Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños –dijo Kali mirándolo a el

-No, has sido elegida para ser la siguiente Guardiana –dijo Norte

-Y quien dijo que quiero ser un guardián –dijo Kali dándose la vuelta y retirándose

-Se cuanto anhelas ser mirada por los niños –dijo Norte

-No saben cómo me siento –dijo Kali deteniendo su paso

-Yo sé como te sientes –dijo Jack

-No, no lo saben! –Dijo Kali dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia ellos –No saben lo que se siente haberte traído de la muerte, haberte dado poderes elementales y mucho peor que te dejaran como cicatriz tú pasado – Kali se tranquilizo –No les sirvo de nada, no debieron elegirme a mí –

-Kali... –

-Nosotros no lo hicimos –dijo Norte –fue el Hombre de la Luna –dijo señalando el agujero en el techo

-El Hombre de la Luna? –Kali miro hacia arriba y ahí vio de nuevo la luna –Y por qué no me lo dijo personalmente –

-El no lo hace así de fácil –dijo Conejo

-Ahora es tu deber unirte a nosotros –dijo el Hada

-Solo, necesito pensar las cosas –dijo Kali

Kali camino hacia Conejo.

-Conejo… -dijo Kali –Puedes… -

-Claro –dijo el

Conejo golpeo el suelo y un agujero se abrió bajo Kali. Norte miro a Conejo con los brazos cruzados.

-Qué? –dijo conejo alzando un poco los brazos.

Después Norte miro a Jack.

-Creo que… -

-Ya se –dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Norte –Quieres que baya por ella, ok, lo haré –

Jack salió de esa habitación y se fue solo.


	3. Parte 3

**En la ciudad**

-No te acerques mucho alas llamas, o la Diosa del Fuego te quemara –le dijo su mama a Amy

Amy estaba sentada afuera de su casa frente a una fogata y su mama estaba justo en frente de ella.

-Ella en realidad existe? –pregunto Amy a su mama

Su mama rio.

-Solo es un decir –dijo Amy

-Que solo es un decir?, ella es real y se llama Kali –dijo Kali parada frente a ella –Soy yo, y también Diosa del agua, aire y tierra, míreme –

La mama de Amy le atravesó y entro a la casa. Kali resignada se sentó junto a Amy, flexiono las piernas y las abrazo. Kali miro a Amy muy entretenida mirando el fuego, entonces movió los dedos y comenzó a causar chispas y que las puntas de las llamas crearan movimientos como si fueran finos cabellos.

-En verdad existe la Diosa del fuego? –se pregunto Amy mirando el fuego

-Si existe –dijo Kali mirándola

Kali intento tocar a Amy pero de nuevo la atravesó. Kali miro el fuego y entonces entendió.

-Pero no solo soy llamas –dijo Kali

Kali se levanto y voló hasta sobre pasar la ciudad, entonces se detuvo sobre una azotea, se sentó en la orilla y al voltear hacia abajo, vio a niños jugar a corretearse, uno tenia un gorro y se lo estaba pasado a otro. Kali torno sus ojos grises y utilizo su viento para arrebatarles el gorro y hacerlo flotar en círculos sobre ellos, entonces le quito la bufanda a un niño e hizo con ella un remolino, y sobre este puso el gorro. Los niños admiraron sorprendidos.

-Waw –dijo un niño

-La Diosa del aire si que es mágica –dijo otro

Kali soltó el gorro y la bufanda y vio que los niños se retiraron después de tomar sus prendas. Vio un charco de agua en aquella azotea y al tornar sus ojos azules comenzó a jugar con gotas de agua. Kali sintió de nuevo esa presencia fría.

-Los niños saben que hay una Diosa, pero no saben quien es ni su nombre –dijo Jack –por eso no te pueden ver –

Kali torció la boca al saber que llego el fastidio.

-No me digas, te enviaron por mí –dijo Kali

-Si –dijo Jack –pero he venido por mi cuenta –

Jack se sentó junto a ella.

-Y por que querrías venir? –dijo Kali

Jack no respondió, pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

-Sabes?, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo –dijo Jack

-Nada cambiara entre nosotros, Frost –dijo Kali –Somos mas opuestos de lo que crees –

-Pero tu no… -

-Quizá controle los cuatro elementos, pero naci con el fuego, es el que controlo mas –dijo Kali

Jack no dijo nada más, solo al ver el charco de agua, tomo un poco y lo convirtió en un ave de hielo y lo hizo moverse frente a Kali. Kali torno sus ojos escarlata e hizo un chasquido con los dedos, lo cual hizo que el ave se derritiera rápidamente después de arder en llamas.

-Oye, arruinas mi toque –dijo Jack tratando de darle una de sus sonrisas picaras

-Tu toque? –Dijo Kali y después bufo –Justo por eso no podemos llevarnos bien –dijo Kali parándose –No eres mas que un niño presumido –

-Hui si, y tu eres mejor que yo a pesar de que trate de ser amable –dijo Jack levantándose

-No te pedí que fueras amable! –dijo Kali gritándole muy cerca de su rostro

-Pues cualquiera necesita de alguien en algún momento! –dijo Jack gritándole del mismo modo

Entonces las luces de aureolas iluminaron el cielo. Jack y Kali miraron y Jack se alarmo.

-Algo pasa en el salón de los guardianes –dijo Jack a Kali

-Y a mi que? –dijo Kali

-Kali, por favor, se que no nos llevamos bien pero solo ven esta vez-dijo Jack estirándole una mano

Kali lo miro pero suspiro.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por que quiero no porque tu me lo pidas –dijo Kali tomando la mano de Jack

-Genial –dijo el

Jack saco una bola de cristal navideña, la arrojo y al abrirse el portal ellos dos entraron.

**En el Polo Norte**

-Hola –dijo Jack pero al ver lo que estaba pasando se sorprendió –pero que… -

Había Yetis y Duendes luchando contra Sombras de Miedo, y también a Hadas volar siendo perseguidas por Dragones-Sombras.

-Norte –dijo Jack

Jack corrió hacia una sala y entro, vio el mismo caos que en la anterior, pero al mirar hacia arriba, vio en una de las plantas altas a Conejo y al Hada luchando contra sombras y vio en otra planta a Sandy luchando contra Caballos-Sombras.

-Tu ve con ellos, yo iré con Sandy –le dijo Jack a Kali

Kali asintió y los dos volaron en sentidos opuestos. Kali se paro en la planta e inclino su cetro al frente.

-Viniste –dijo Conejo al atrapar un bumerán –que hizo ese niñito para convencerte –

-Yo vine por mi cuenta –dijo Kali

Jack llego con Sandy y usando su bastón congelo a las Sombras y Sandy las destruyo con su látigo. Sandy le sonrió y asintió. Los dos volaron hasta llegar a la planta en donde estaban los demás.

-Donde esta Norte? –pregunto Jack

-Arriba… -dijo el Hada

-Haaaaa! –se escucho un grito

Entonces Norte cayo y se estrelló en esa planta.

-Norte –dijo Jack ayudando a que se levantara –Estas bien? –

-Muy bien –dijo Norte levantándose y recogiendo sus espadas

Entonces Kali miro como un duende caía hasta el fondo y ultimo piso y era seguido por Dragones –Sombras. Kali se lanzo y apunto con su cetro a las Sombras, el cetro lanzo rayos los cuales destruyeron a las sombras. Tomo al duende en sus manos y se elevo justo antes de que tocaran el suelo.

-Estas bien? –pregunto Kali

El duende asintió y después Kali lo dejo en el suelo.

Por otro lado Norte, Jack, Conejo, Hada y Sandy siguieron luchando hasta que una oscuridad llamo su atención en la sala del mundo.

-Pitch esta en la sala del mundo –dijo Norte

Todos corrieron, entraron y todo se convirtió en silencio. Después un humo espeso apareció junto al mundo, después salieron unos ojos rojos y apareció Pitch.

-Por fin –dijo Pitch –En cerio, que tiene que hacer alguien para que los Guardianes le presten atención –

-Vete de aquí Pitch –dijo Norte apuntándole con una espada

Pitch carcajeó.

-No me amenaces, gordito –dijo Pitch

-No viene solo –

Todos miraron a una esquina y vieron como una sombra descubrió a una mujer joven vestida con un largo vestido negro escotado, cabello negro y piel pálida, sujetaba en su mano una guadaña.

-Eris –dijo el Hada

-Veo que no fuiste tan tonto como para venir solo –dijo Jack

-Solo es algo justo, ustedes son cinco y yo solo uno –dijo Pitch

-Aun así te venceremos –dijo Conejo apuntándole con un bumerán

-Yo no lo aria si fuera tu –

Otra sombra revelo a un hombre en una esquina, vestía un traje victoriano gris y una capa negra, su cabello era corto y gris.

-Satán –dijo Norte

-Creo que silenciarte es lo que falta –dijo Satán dirigiéndose a conejo.

Por otro lado, Kali voló hasta la sala del mundo y se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Pitch, Eris y Satán. Se detuvo mirando y vio como trataban de iniciar una pelea. Kali entro y se acerco lo más que pudo y se oculto atrás de una columna. Kali miro y escucho lo que decían…

-No es bueno espiar –

Todos voltearon hacia donde se escucho la voz y vieron una sombra que revelo a un joven de piel clara cabello un poco largo y negro y vestía ropa victoriana negra. Kali retrocedió acercándose a los guardianes.

-Kish –dijo Conejo

-Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo Pitch acercándose a Kali –Una nueva guardiana supongo –

-Aléjate de mi –dijo Kali apuntándole con su cetro –No te tengo miedo –

-Y curiosamente me recueras a otro joven guardián –dijo Pitch y después detuvo su vista en el cetro –No se por que ese cetro se me hace familiar –

Pitch se acerco al mundo y Eris, Satán y Kish se acercaron a el.

-Esta solo es una advertencia –dijo Pitch –La ultima vez no tuve éxito con lograr mi objetivo, pero he decidido hacer unos cambios en mi estrategia: los atacare directamente a ustedes y a sus niños –

-No puedes hacerles nada a los niños, Pitch –dijo Norte

-Ellos ya no te tienen miedo –dijo Jack

-Temo que no están en lo cierto –dijo Eris

-Mientras mas crecen mas dejan de creer y la oscuridad se apodera de sus corazones –dijo Kish

-El silencio es lo que los anima –dijo Satán

-Y la en la maldad es en lo único que piensan –dijo Eris

-Esto, fortalece su miedo –dijo Pitch

Pitch y los demás se hicieron sombras.

-Esto solo es el comienzo del fin… -

El humo oscuro y espeso cubrió la sala y después desapareció.

-Los cuatro unidos son más fuertes –dijo Conejo

-Y nosotros lo seremos mas… -dijo Norte mirando a Kali –con tu ayuda –

Kali lo pensó.

-Esta bien, pero solo los ayudare, no estoy segura aun de querer ser un guardián –dijo Kali estrechando la mano con Norte

-Y… -dijo Hada acercándose a Jack y a Kali –si vamos a ser un equipo creo que deberían hacer las pases –

-Es un niñito presumido –dijo Kali

-Y tu una niñita creída –dijo Jack

-Vamos, estrechen sus manos –dijo Norte

Kali y Jack se miraron con furia, después de unos segundos estrecharon sus manos, de las cuales al contacto salió humo.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente –dijo Hada tratando de separar sus manos pero un campo de energía en ellas se lo impidió.

Jack y Kali se soltaron al instante.

-Sus poderes opuestos crearon un campo de energía, eso nos servirá mucho –dijo Norte

-Y que haremos ahora? –pregunto Conejo

Sandy mostro un signo de interrogación.

-Vigilaremos y cuidaremos a cada niño –dijo Norte –Como siempre lo hacemos –

Todos asintieron, incluso Kali.


	4. Parte 4

**En la ciudad**

La noche se volvió mas tenebrosa de lo normal, las sombras sobrepasaron la ciudad, se escuchaban truenos entre aquellas nubes oscuras, y los sueños de los niños estaban en peligro. Cada sombra comenzó a acercarse a casas de niños inocentes.

**En el polo norte**

-Iremos en el trineo –dijo Norte llevando a todos a la planta baja

-No el trineo –dijo Conejo

Al llevarlos hasta abajo, se vio el trineo con los renos agitados e impacientes. Kali los miro sorprendida.

-Todos aman el trineo –dijo Norte

Norte subió, y jalo a Conejo para que subiera, el Hada subió junto con su hadita compañera. Sandy subió y después que el Jack. Kali miro como los renos se agitaban salvajemente, de algún modo le gustaba. Jack le tendió su mano a Kali para que se apoyara para subir. Ella rodo los ojos, e impulsada por su aire subió al trineo. Se sentó en el único espacio vacío que era junto a Jack y cruzo los brazos. Jack también los cruzo.

-Abrochen sus cinturones –dio Norte tirando de los renos

-Es un decir, esta cosa no tiene cinturones –aclaro Conejo sujetándose de las orillas del trineo

-Enserio? –pregunto Kali buscando en que sujetarse

Entonces el trineo aceleró y comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad por ese túnel. Kali al principio se altero, pero después se le hizo divertido. Justo cuando el trineo salió y voló por la rampa volvió a caer y siguió avanzando por el hielo.

-Oh, oh, no funciono –dijo Norte sin dejar de conducir

El Hada voló un poco sobre el trineo siguiendo su velocidad y se alarmo con lo que vio.

-Doble oh, oh –dijo el Hada bajando

-Problemas? –pregunto Conejo

-Depende, les gustan los precipicios? –dijo el Hada

-Precipicio? –dijo Jack levantándose y vio el final del camino

-Jack, crea una rampa de hielo –dijo Norte

-Necesito algo que congelar –dijo Jack mirando el problema

Kali se levanto, movió los brazos hacia los lados tomando aire de su alrededor, lo convirtió en agua y lo lanzo hacia al frente. Jack rápidamente la congeló. Enseguida el trineo subió por la rampa y esta vez sí voló.

-Hacen un bien equipo, no creen? –dijo Norte

-Sí, claro –dijo Kali sarcástica

Jack sonrió y se dejo caer por el trineo. Kali se asomo rápidamente y lo busco con la mirada pero no lo vio.

-Buscabas a alguien? –dijo Jack

Kali giro y Jack estaba sentado junto a ella. Kali bufo y empujo a Jack tirándolo del trineo, pero esta vez se aseguro de verlo caer. A los pocos minutos Jack subió al trineo con el cabello alborotado más de lo normal gracias al viento.

-Lo siento, te empuje muy fuerte? –dijo Kali sonriendo

-Muy graciosa –dijo Jack

**En la ciudad.**

A los pocos minutos, detrás de las nubes se pudo ver la ciudad, las luces eran las únicas que la iluminaban en esta noche sombría. Solo ellos sabían el mal que atacaba a los niños. Santa se detuvo sobre una azotea.

-Y cuál es el plan? – pregunto el Hada

Sandy alzo los hombros.

-Otorgarle a los chicos que han sido afectados, una nueva razón para creer-dijo Norte

Todos lo miraron desconcertados.

-No entendí –dijo Conejo –Tu entendiste? –le pregunto a Sandy

Sandy negó con la cabeza. Norte suspiró.

-Conozco a ese trió, su mejor forma de hacer las cosas es provocando que lo que es especial pa ellos: un juguete, una prenda, lo convierte en un objeto que le provoque pesadillas. –Dijo Norte –Tenemos que, usando nuestros dones, regresarle a ese objeto esa esencia que lo hace especial –

-Aja –dijo Kali

-Alguna duda? –Dijo Norte pero no los dejo responder –Nos separaremos, Conejo y Sandy por abajo, Jack y Kali por el centro y Hada y yo por encima –

-Yo con ella? –dijo Jack

-Se que se llevaran muy bien –dijo Santa al irse con el Hada de los Dientes

-Claro, no me tienes miedo o si –dijo Kali

-Miedo es lo que menos debemos tener –dijo Jack

-Bien, entones podemos hacerlo –dijo Kali –Si es que puedes seguirme el paso –

Después de eso Kali voló hacia al frente a toda velocidad. Jack la siguió. Kali se detuvo en una ventana y vio a un niño dormido sujetando un osito de peluche color negro. Miro el rostro del niño, hacía gestos como si tuviera pesadillas. Kali entro y vio el muñeco.

-Es el muñeco –dijo Kali

Kali chasqueo los dedos y una chispa luminosa salió de ellos. La chispa callo en el muñeco iluminándolo y después volvió a su color original. El niño dejo de hacer gestos. Kali y Jack salieron de esa habitación. Volaron y Kali se paro en otra ventana, esta vez es era una manta la que le causaba temor a una pequeña niña. Kali iba a entrar pero Jack creó un copo e hizo que callera en la manta y la regresara a su color original. Kali lo miro pero no dijo nada. Repitieron la tarea en otras casas. Siguieron su camino, en varias ocasiones se encontraban con los demás guardianes o solo los veían hacer su trabajo. Entonces Kali se paro en una ventana muy familiar, ella entro y acostada vio a Amy haciendo gestos. Vio una lámpara que estaba sobre su cómoda y miro que era negra y estaba apagada. Toco la lámpara con un dedo luminoso y la volvió a su color original, en el instante la lámpara se prendió. Kali miro que Amy ya no hacia gestos. Se sentó en su cama y la miro dormir. Trato de tocarla pero recordó que la atravesaría. De cualquier modo sentía una paz interior. Jack sonrió al ver como la miraba, de algún modo recordó a Jammy.

Al poco rato Jack y Kali tomaron un descanso sentándose en la orilla de la azotea de un edificio.

-Sabes? En este tiempo, me he dado cuenta qu no eres como pensaba –dijo Jack

-Y como pensabas que era? –le pregunto Kali a Jack

-Bueno, crei que eras…. Bien… -Jack no podía pronunciar bien las palabras –diferente… ruda, grosera… pero no te conocía bien… -

-Y entonces? –dijo Kali acercandoce a la cara de jack para escucharlo mejor –Como soy entonces? –

-Pues… de algún modo creo que… -decia jack

-Si? –dijo ella

-Genial…digo para ser mi opuesto… creo que si –dijo Jack

Kali dudo ante ese comentario, giro a su posición normal.

-Yo también te creía diferente, sabes? –dijo Kali

-Como creías que era? –dijo Jack

-Pues… la verdad… tu forma de actuar dice mucho de ti: un niño creído y presumido –dijo Kali – Pero, ahora que te conozco mejor…. Creo que eres… -

-Si? –dijo Jack acercándose a su rostro para escucharla mejor

Kali se acerco a el…

-Jack!, estamos a punto… -dijo el Hada llegando junto a ellos pero al verlos tan cerca uno del otro se petrifico un segundo

Jack y Kali se separaron al instante.

-Bien… ya casi terminamos… -decía el Hada con una risa fingida –Sera mejor que nos acompañen –

-Si –dijo Kali levantándose

-Ya descansaron suficiente –dijo Norte llegando con ellos

-Solo… se nos fue el tiempo –dijo Jack

Kali y Jack volvieron a su trabajo. Kali pudo notar la mirada del Hada en ella, no parecía contenta.

**Mientras tanto, en la cima de una montana.**

-Deshacen nuestro hechizo –le dijo Eris a Pitch

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan –dijo Pitch mirando desde la cima de la montaña la ciudad.

**De vuelta con los guardianes.**

-Ya terminamos –dijo Conejo –No se ven más Sombras –

-Es porque no pudo con mas –dijo Norte

-Entonces nos vamos? –dijo Jack recargando su bastón en su hombro con una mano metida en su bolsillo

-Así es –dijo Norte subiendo a su trineo –Todos a bordo –

Todos subieron a trineo e iniciaron el vuelo. A los pocos minutos Jack se acerco a Kali.

-No terminaste de decirme –dijo Jack

-Qué? –dijo Kali sin mirarlo

-Lo de… lo que crees que soy –dijo Jack

-Ah, eso… -dijo Kali –En realidad… -

-Si? –dijo Jack

-No lo recuerdo –dijo Kali

Jack suspiro y se volteo. Kali solo trataba de no perder el control de nuevo. El Hada los miro. Kali la miro a los ojos y después el Hada sonrió. Kali giro para ver a Jack.

-De algún modo, se que este no es momento para decírtelo –dijo Kali

-Porque no? –Dijo Jack –Tan malo crees que soy? –

Jack le sonrió. Kali rodo los ojos y volvió a su posición anterior.

**En el polo norte**

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, al fin llegaron al Polo Norte. Al bajar del trineo, solo Kali pudo sentir algo diferente. Todos comenzaron a caminar excepto Kali.

-Ahora los alcanzo –dijo Kali

-De acuerdo –dijo Conejo

-Estaremos en el Mundo –dijo Norte

Kali se aseguro de ver que se fueran, después camino a una sala, la cual estaba completamente sola… o no del todo…

Kali vio una sombra correr, apunto hacia al frente con su cetro y giro para verla. No vio nada. Escucho un ruido tras ella y giro y al instante ataco lanzando un rayo luminoso con su cetro el cual hizo que la Sombra se desintegrara. Kali se acerco al pequeño montón de arena negra en el suelo y froto una pisca con sus dedos, pero de pronto desapareció. Kali se levanto, apoyo su cetro en su hombro y salió de la sala.

-Lo que dirán los chicos cuando sepan que en una sala había un… -decía Kali al caminar hacia la sala del Mundo pero lo que vio dentro hizo que se detuviera en la puerta…

Todos reían y el Hada estaba abrazada del cuello de Jack. De algún modo algo le dolió dentro. Kali se alejo y salió de ahí. Pero, no se dio cuenta de que una hadita la siguió.


	5. Parte 5

**En alguna parte del mundo, en un bosque**

Kali estaba sentada en la rama de la cima de un árbol, tenia flexionada una pierna y su brazo descansaba en ella, su cabeza y su cuerpo estaban recargados en el tronco del árbol. Ella miraba hacia arriba, hasta que la hadita apareció frente a ella.

-Ahora qué? –dijo Kali

La hadita inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Quieres que regrese? –Dijo Kali –Creo que todos están mejor sin mí –

La hadita negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que estaba a punto de salirme de control con Jack –dijo apretando un puño –Que importa, el está bien con Tooth –

La hadita se acerco más a su rostro.

-Qué?, Jack y ella son novios, me imagino –dijo Kali –La forma en que ella lo mira –

La hadita negó.

-No lo son? –dijo Kali –Pero a ella le gusta no? –

La hadita alzó los hombros.

-Ella fue tan hipócrita, primero nos vio juntos y sonrió, y después se le pego como chicle –dijo Kali –A Jack también le gusta ella –

La hadita negó

-No le gusta? –Dijo Kali –Pero… entonces… -

Un ruido llamo la atención de Kali. Bajo del árbol y apunto al frente con su cetro. Escucho mas ruidos, no era solo uno.

-Es mejor que te vayas –dijo Kali –Ahora! –

La hadita se fue. Kali comenzó a caminar y al frente una sombra revelo a Pitch. Kali le apunto con su cetro…

-No es necesario la violencia –dijo Pitch

-Yo no fui l que empezó –dijo Kali

Pitch se acerco a ella.

-Por que estas aquí, sola y sin los guardianes –dijo Pitch rodeando a Kali

-Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja, no cesecito de nadie –dijo Kali

-Tienes razón, no los necesitas –dijo Pitch –Pero siempre necesitaras de alguien en algún momento – dijo el –Jack no fue tan bueno contigo, parece –

-Nadie está hablando de el –aclaro Kali

-Pero sin embargo te llama la atención hablar de él –dijo Pitch –O de tu pasado… -

-Mi pasado… -dijo Kali bajando un poco su cetro

-Que arias si te aseguro, que puedo eliminar a Tooth de en medio, o que puedo regresarte a tu vida pasada –dijo Pitch

-Como arias eso? –dijo Kali bajando su cetro

Pitch ya estaba tras ella y le paso un cristal rojo sobre el hombro.

-Esta jema es mucho más poderosa de lo que parece –dijo Pitch –Puede concederte el deseo que mas anhele tu corazón –

Kali trato de tomar el cristal pero Pitch lo jalo.

-Que tal volver al pasado y poder ayudar a toda esa gente que lo necesitó –dijo el

-Cuál es el truco? –dijo Kali alzando una ceja

-Ninguno. Solo tienes que darme algo para que yo te lo de –dijo Pitch

-Ya lo sabía , Que quieres? –dijo Kali recargándose en su cetro

-Ese cetro que no te hará falta en el pasado –dijo Pitch

-Mi cetro? –Dijo Kali –No lo sé... –

-No te voy a presionar –dijo Pitch –Ten.. –

Pitch le dio a Kali un pequeño frasco plateado.

-Ábrelo cuando tengas una respuesta –dijo Pitch

-Por qué haces esto? –Dijo Kali –Porque estás aquí conmigo? –

-La pregunta es: Porque estas TU aquí? –dijo Pitch desapareciendo entre las sombras

Kali miro el frasco y reacciono.

**En el Polo Norte**

-Donde está Kali? –pregunto Norte luchando contra unos Dragones-Sombras

-Y yo que voy a saber? –dijo Jack golpeando a un Perro-Sombra con su bastón

-Los les sirve de nada luchar –dijo Kish flotando en un aura oscura

-Kali no volverá –dijo Eris

Todos luchaban contra diferentes tipos de sombras. Entonces Pitch apareció junto a Eris, Kish y Satán. Norte se percato y lo miro.

-No lograran su objetivo –dijo Conejo

-Nunca se sabe –dijo Pitch

-Son demasiados –dijo el Hada luchando

Entonces Kali atravesó el techo y cayo en el centro de la sala. Uso su cetro y lanzo un rayo enorme en forma de un filo de cuchilla el cual desintegro a todas las Sombras.

-Kali –dijo Norte

-Enserio creí que no volverías –dijo Pitch –dijiste que no los necesitabas -

Kali giro para verlo.

-Consideraste la oferta de Pitch –dijo Eris

Eris se acerco a un lado de Kali.

-Kali, de que habla? –dijo Jack

-Enserio aun confían en ella? –dijo Satán

Satán se paro tras Kali.

-Cuando a tratado de traicionarlos –dijo Kish

Kish apareció al otro lado de Kali.

-Es cierto? –dijo Norte

-Tú no deberías de estar con ellos –dijo Kish

-No eres más que una traidora –dijo Satán

-No lo soy –dijo Kali

-Eres solo un fracaso, traes el fin a quien confié en ti –dijo Eris

Pitch sonrió, ya que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-Esa gente murió por tu culpa –dijo Kish

-Tú no hiciste nada para ayudarlos –dijo Satán

Kali se sujeto la cabeza, de pronto todos esos recuerdo llegaban a su mente, todos los gritos, y podía ver las llamas y como mataban a toda la gente.

-Gracias a ti murieron –dijo Eris

-No –dijo Kali negando con la cabeza y apretando los ojos

-Y ahora nadie te puede ver –dijo Kish

-Sabes por qué? –dijo Satán

-Por que eres la muerte y solo traes sufrimiento –dijo Eris

-No! –grito Kali

De pronto los ojos de Kali se tornaron blancos, sus poderes se salieron de control e hicieron que se elevara. Alrededor de ella todo se levantaba por el aire, la tierra y el suelo comenzaba a partirse, el fuego salía de sus manos, y el agua comenzó a inundar la sala. Toda la sala se destruía, lo que a Pitch le alegraba. Eris, Kish y Satán se alejaron y volvieron con Pitch.

Jack camino hacia al frente, luchando con el viento y se elevo lo mas que pudo para tocar el brazo de Kali. Kali reacciono y bajo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Lo ves? –dijo Satán

-Tú eres la destrucción –dijo Kish

-No –dijo Kali –Yo me controlo, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera –dijo ella –No necesito de nadie –

Kali tomo el frasco plateado en su mano y giro para ver a Pitch.

-No necesito de tu ayuda –dijo Kali

De pronto la sonrisa de Pitch se borro de su rostro. Kali hizo que el frasco ardiera en llamas.

-Lo lamentaras –dijo Pitch desapareciendo en Sombra como los demás

-Kali... –dijo Norte

-No –dijo Kali –Ya es suficiente de mentir, ustedes sabían que yo podía ser peligrosa – dijo ella –Maldigo la hora en que fue traída a la vida –

-Kali… –dijo Jack sujetándola del brazo

-No me toques Frost –dijo Kali jalando su brazo –Te derrito si me tocas y tú me congelas –

-Kali, necesitamos de tu ayuda más ahora –dijo Conejo

-Quizá, pero yo no –dijo Kali –Ustedes necesitan más de mi de lo que creen –

Kali se acerco a ellos.

-Sin mi aire, no podrías volar –dijo Kali a el Hada –sin mi tierra, no podrías hacer tus madrigueras –dijo a Conejo –Tampoco tú podrías ser el hombre de arena –le dijo a SandMan

Kali se acerco a Jack.

-Pero tú, necesitas mi aire, mi tierra, mi agua para poder congelar –le dijo Kali a Jack –Y si Jack no provoca nieve, tu navidad no se podría llevar a cabo –dijo a Norte

Kali retrocedió.

-Pero nadie necesita de mi fuego –dijo Kali –El fuego destruye –

Kali pudo sentir como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Yo destruyo –dijo Kali –Y no necesito de nadie –

Kali salió por el mismo agujero por donde entro. Jack miro y después agacho la cabeza sujetando su bastón con fuerza.

-Ella no es como dice –dijo Jack

-Lo sabemos –dijo Norte

Jack alzó la mirada. Y miro todo a su alrededor, no podía creer que Kali había hecho eso, si él sabía que no podría ser capaz de lastimar a nadie.

-Solo que Pitch le hizo pensar algo que no es –dijo Norte –Tiene miedo de sí misma –

-Necesito ayudarla –dijo Jack

Jack camino y se paro bajo el agujero en el techo.

-Jack, -dijo el Hada al alcanzarlo - no creo que… -

-Tooth, si no hago esto, no sé que le pueda pasar –dijo Jack

-Te preocupa? –dijo el Hada

-Si –dijo Jack

El Hada sonrió y asintió. Jack le sonrió y se fue.


	6. Parte 6

**Atencion**

Capitulo especial en base a la masacre en Newtown USA, en la escuela primaria Sandy Hook.

* * *

**En la escuela Sandy Hook**

-Hola Amy –dijo una niña al pasar junto a Amy

-Hola Catey –dijo Amy

Amy caminaba por el pasillo de su primaria, y entonces vio a una chica de un par de años mayor que ella: vestía una camisa morada y unos jeans, tenía el cabello negro y corto. Vio que al pasar junto a ella se le cayó una estampilla. Amy la recogió y alcanzo a la chica.

-Oye! –dijo Amy llamándola

-Si? –pregunto la chica al darse la vuelta

-Se te callo esto –dijo Amy dándole la estampilla

-Oh. Es Kali: la Diosa de los Elementos –dijo la chica –Consérvala, ya no me sirve de nada –

-Por qué? -Preguntó Amy

La chica miro a todos lados y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-He creído en ella desde que era una niña – dijo la chica –Pero nunca mostro alguna señal de que existía, por eso ya no creeré mas –

La chica se fue. Amy alzó los hombros y se guardo la estampilla.

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

Kali caminaba por la calle y un cambio en el ambiente la hizo suspirar.

-No puedo alterar el clima –dijo Kali

Mientras tanto, Jack caminaba por la ciudad con su bastón sobre el hombro y lo detuvo una persona hablando. Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente una tienda de televisiones y tras el cristal se pudo ver el pronóstico del tiempo en una televisión encendida.

-Se esperan lluvias leves desde las 9 am… -

-Lluvia –dijo Jack

Jack miro la hora en el televisor y vio que faltaban dos minutos para las 9. Entonces voló sobre los edificios a ver si encontraba señales de Kali.

Por otro lado, Kali estaba parada sobre un edificio, y su sexto sentido le dijo que era la hora. Kali torno sus ojos a azul y al alzar su cetro provocó lluvia. Kali miro a lo lejos y pudo identificar a Jack Frost mirando a todos lados. Jack la vio y Kali a el, sus miradas a lo lejos los detuvo un segundo, hasta que Kali rápidamente huyo bajo la lluvia lo más rápido que pudo y se oculto en un callejón.

Jack la siguió pero la lluvia hizo que la perdiera.

-Bien hecho, Jacky –se regano a si mismo

Kali por otro lado soltó un suspiro al ver que lo había perdido.

Al poco rato, a lo lejos, escucho un extraño ruido parecido a latas caer con gran fuerza.

-No –dijo Kali alarmándose

Kali corrió rápidamente por toda la calle, veía a gente que se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella. Al llegar al lugar, confirmo su mayor temor…

-Hay un hombre armado en esa primaria! –grito un hombre

Kali se alarmo. Corrió y después voló hasta chocar con la puerta de la entrada ya que estaba serrada. Kali la golpeo con su puño.

-Abran la puerta! –grito Kali aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharla

Pero solo escucho balazos y el eco de estos, junto con los gritos de esos niños inocentes. Kali se alejo y con la punta de debajo de su cetro golpeo y rompió una ventana. Ella entro volando y al ver lo que había ahí se petrifico… adultos muertos desangrándose en el suelo.

-Amy –dijo Kali

Kali escucho más disparos y siguió corriendo por el pasillo. Al fondo vio a un sujeto correr con un aura negra rodeándolo. Kali corrió siguiendo su paso pero se detuvo en una puerta donde se escuchaban a niños llorar. Kali miro muchos cuerpos de niños desangrándose junto con su maestra… Kali por un segundo sintió que algo le impedía respirar y cayó al suelo. Su corazón se estrujaba de dolor al ver a tantos niños terminar así. Entonces reacciono y se levanto para seguir buscando a Amy. Se detuvo en otra puerta y vio a Amy arrodillada junto con su maestra.

-Estas bien –dijo Kali alegrándose

Pero entonces vio a más niños muertos en esa aula y eso le devolvió el dolor. Kali escucho más disparos y corrió a seguir al asesino. A su paso miraba a niños muertos y eso le provocaba un dolor inmenso. Entonces pudo ver como el acecino entro por una puerta al fondo. Kali entro corriendo y vio que le apuntaba a un hombre con la pistola. Kali se interpuso entre él y el acecino y entonces pudo ver de frente que un aura de miedo y maldad rodeaban al joven. Kali le apunto con su cetro y vio como el aura oscura hizo que el joven apretara el gatillo pero al mismo tiempo Kali le lanzo un rayo luminoso el cual hizo que la Sombra se desintegrara.

El joven reacciono y miro lo que había hecho. Kali se acerco a él para tocarle el hombro pero lo atravesó. Ella giro y vio al otro hombre tirado y desangrándose.

-Yo no quería esto –dijo el joven llorando y tirándose al suelo

Kali escucho las sirenas de las patrullas. Giro para ver la puerta, pero cuando volvió a mirar al joven este sujetaba la pistola apuntándose a la cabeza.

-No! –grito Kali acercándose a él para impedirlo pero este ya había tirado del gatillo

Kali se petrifico. Era solo un joven dominado por el miedo. Kali corrió y salió de esa habitación. Miro en cada aula los cuerpos de muchos niños inocentes. A cada paso que daba se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Miro otra aula y la misma escena sangrienta se repetía. De pronto las imágenes de la masacre de su pasado regresaron y la hicieron sentirse aun más culpable. Kali no pudo más y se arrodillo, cerró sus ojos y sintió como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta detenerse en su barbilla. Kali abrió sus ojos y se tornaron escarlatas, su corazón se lleno de odio y de deseo de venganza. Se limpio las lagrimas y voló fuera de ese lugar lo más lejos que pudo. Su cuerpo ardía en luz y calor, y al volar por la lluvia dejo un rastro de arcoíris que terminaría en alguna parte del mundo.

**En el polo norte**

Los guardianes vieron en el mundo como varias luces de niños se apagaron en los Estados Unidos.

-Que sucedió? –pregunto Conejo

-Hubo una masacre en una primaria –dijo Jack al llegar junto a ellos

-Qué? –dijo Norte

-27 personas murieron –dijo Jack –Entre ellas 20 eran niños d años, 7 eran adultos y un cuerpo fue hallado mas lejos junto con el del acecino, suman 29 –

-Eso es horrible –dijo el Hada

Sandy asintió tristemente.

-Fue una horrible masacre –dijo Jack

-Y Kali? –pregunto Norte

-Kali –reacciono Jack

Jack se dio la vuelta.

-Alto Romeo -dijo Conejo

-Que paso? parece que tu forma de pensar respecto a Kali cambio -dijo Norte

-Hay cosas que no se de ella, ahora se que no puedo jusgarla por lo que es–dijo Jack -Puedes darme una de esas esferas que me lleve a Newtown? –

-Claro –dijo Norte y después le lanzo una esfera.

-Gracias –Jack la lanzo y se abrió un portal en el cual entro.

**En la ciudad**

Jack llego a la escena del crimen y vio muchas ambulancias y patrullas llenar el establecimiento. Miro al cielo y un arcoíris se pudo distinguir.

-Kali –dijo Jack

Jack voló siguiendo el arcoíris, aunque no sabía que había iniciado un vuelo que duraría demasiado.

**Lejos de ahí**

-Kali actúa según lo pensado –dijo Satán

Satán se reunió junto a Eris.

-Lo hiciste bien –dijo el

-Aunque ya tenía demasiado odio en su corazón solo faltaba un poco de maldad –dijo Eris

-Y miedo –dijo Pitch

Pitch apareció y Kish junto a él.

-El revoltoso Jack Frost va en busca de Kali – dijo Kish con una cara de pocos amigos

-Y eso te preocupa? Hermanito –dijo Eris

-No se preocupen –dijo Pitch –Todo sale mejor de lo que esperaba –

Pitch camino al centro de la sala en donde había una esfera grande con la imagen de Kali y Jack.

-Es obvio que aquí hay amor –dijo Pitch –Que suerte que este sentimiento sea el más patético y fácil de romper –

Pitch rompió esa esfera y después desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

**Mi respeto a todas las victimas y familiares de esta masacre, No pretendo nada mas que darles mi mas cincero pesame. Talvez no este tan correcta mi version sobre los hechos pero almenos lo intente.**

**Gracias.**


	7. Parte 7

**En la India**

En alguna parte de un gran bosque, estaba Kali, arrodillada con la cabeza abajo y apoyándose con sus manos. Su cetro estaba en el suelo a un lado de ella. Kali ardía, sus ojos ya no parecían escarlatas, si no rojos profundos. El bosque estaba congelado gracias a que era invierno en ese lugar…. Un segundo… como era que había llegado a ese lugar? Kali no lo sabia, solo algo en su interior la guio hasta ahí. Olía a quemado, no muy lejos de ahí. Hacia frio, el pasto en el suelo estaba congelado, pero la parte que tocaban sus piernas y sus manos estaban derretidas. Pero, ni el frio en ese lugar pudo ocultar el aura fría e incomparable de aquel chico…

-Me estas siguiendo? –pregunto Kali sin cambiar su posición

-Obviamente –dijo Jack acercándose a ella. –Vine por ti, lo recuerdas? –

Kali no dijo nada. Jack sostenía su bastón en una mano, y con la otra trato de tocar el hombro de Kali, lo cual ella sintió.

-No me toques –dijo Kali –En este momento mi cuerpo esta lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir un iceberg. –

Jack alejo su mano. El, rodeo a Kali hasta quedar frente a ella, arrodillo una pierna para quedar a su altura.

-Oye… -Jack acerco su mano bajo la barbilla de Kali –Mírame –

Jack comenzó a levantar su mano lo cual hizo que Kali levantara el rostro por miedo a quemarlo. Kali topo su mirada con la de el, y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos azules profundos de Jack. Kali negó con la cabeza, tomo su cetro y se levanto.

-Eran solo niños –dijo Kali dándole la espalda.

-Lo se –dijo Jack levantándose –Las autoridades tratan de investigar las razones que tubo el acecino para hacerlo –

-Yo se cuales hubo –dijo Kali volteándose para verlo –El miedo, el odio y la maldad se apoderaron de ese joven –

-Que? –dijo Jack desconcertado

-Yo estaba ahí cuando lo hizo, vi un aura de miedo rodeándolo –dijo Kali –Pude detenerlo pero no hice nada –

-No pudiste hacer nada, Kali –dijo Jack

-Si pude! –dijo ella –Yo estaba ahí, pude detenerlo, pude hacer algo por ellos, pero no hice nada, todo es mi culpa –

-Quieres dejar de culparte de todo? –dijo Jack –Siempre te culpas de todo, y lo único que se es que lo haces por algo que te paso en tu vida pasada, pero por que? –

Kali no respondió. Recordó el olor a quemado y enseguida lo sintió. Comenzó a caminar hacia al frente y Jack la siguió. Kali camino hasta detectar un extraño cambio en el ambiente. Entonces miro al frente y vio un árbol, lo toco y miro que tenia el tronco quemado. Kali abrió los ojos de par en par. Camino un poco mas y se abrió paso entre unas ramas de arboles… entonces lo vio… un enorme lote baldío bañado en cenizas. Kali camino al centro y miro a su alrededor… habían restos de casas incendiadas y columnas en ruinas.

-Aquí fue –dijo Kali

Jack solo la miro y después miro el lugar.

Kali sintió que su interior le quemaba. Este había sido el lugar. El lugar en donde paso todo…de pronto vio todo de nuevo… la visión de su pasado:…era un pueblo, un pueblo en llamas, se veía a mucha gente correr, y Kali podía oírlos gritar…veía soldados sobre caballos disparando flechas con fuego, de pronto vio a una niña ser golpeada por unos soldados. Kali trato de correr hacia ella, pero su YO de ese tiempo la atravesó como su fuera solo humo, y corrió a esa niña para después ser golpeada por las patas de un caballo, y callo inconsciente. Todo se vio envuelto en llamas y después en cenizas.

-No estas sola, Kali –dijo Jack

Kali volvió a la realidad y giro para verlo.

-Paso hace mas de trescientos años –comenzó Kali –Nació una niña con la habilidad de hacer que el fuego la respetara, la gente de su pueblo la admiraba, y con el paso del tiempo la declararon Diosa y le depositaron su confianza –dijo Kali –Tenia tu edad cuando paso,…al igual que algunos la respetaban, otros le temían, y ese temor se fue haciendo mas grande para la gente de las afueras, temían que esa chica pudiera hacerles daño, y decidieron atacar el pueblo en donde vivía. La gente de ahí fue atacada y los soldados quemaron todo rastro de vida, solo por no querer entregar a su Diosa. Ella también murió –dijo ella –Te das cuenta?, ellos confiaban en que yo los salvaría y no hice nada –

-Entonces… esa chica eras tu? –pregunto Jack

-Así es –dijo Kali

Kali miro cerca de ahí, un lago congelado, se acerco a el y Jack la siguió. Kali arrodillo una pierna y con una mano toco el lago haciendo que este se descongelara al instante. Jack miro su reflejo y el de ella, pero no eran los mismos.

-Así éramos antes –dijo Kali –Este lago siempre me mostro la realidad. –

-Siempre vienes aquí? –dijo Jack

-No, pero estuve aquí mis primeros cien años –dijo Kali

Kali camino hacia el lago y el agua comenzó a cubrir sus tobillos.

-El agua siempre me tranquiliza cuando el fuego se apodera de mi –dijo Kali –Me cuidas mi cetro? –

-Claro –dijo Jack tomando su cetro

Jack se sentó a la orilla del lago y dejo el cetro junto a su bastón a un lado de el. Kali comenzó a sumergirse en el agua hasta que esta la cubrió por completo. Kali abrió los ojos lentamente bajo el agua. Este lago era profundo, aunque por fuera no lo pareciera. Kali sintió una paz interior y sentía escuchar cada vibración del agua. El fuego siempre hacia que se alterara, pero el agua la tranquilizaba. Miro hacia arriba, pudo identificar la luz de la luna, y en la orilla del lago estaba Jack. Kali comenzó a nadar hacia arriba, y al salir tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Entonces? –dijo Kali mirando a Jack –De que color están? –

-Azules –dijo Jack

-Funciono –dijo Kali

Kali salió del agua y usando su aire dio un giro y el agua de su ropa salió dejando estas secas. Kali exprimió su cabello con sus manos y tomo su cetro.

-Escuchaste eso? –pregunto Kali mirando detenidamente hacia al frente

-Que? –dijo Jack al levantarse

-Eso –dijo Kali volviendo a escuchar el ruido

Jack miro aun desconcertado. Kali volvió a escuchar el ruido y esta vez corrió y se introdujo en el bosque. Kali corría apartando cada rama de árbol que se atravesaba, y Jack trataba de seguirle el paso. Kali no dejo de correr, sentía que una voz la llamaba, y a la vez algo le decía que no era lo correcto. Kali se detuvo en un pequeño lote baldío.

-Aquí lo escuche –dijo Kali girando para ver a Jack, pero este no estaba –Jack? –

Kali giro y miro a todos lados pero no lo veía.

-Jack?! –grito Kali

-Trate de hacerlo por las buenas… -

Kali giro y vio a Pitch, Satán y Eris. Pitch sostenía a Jack con una mano haciendo presión en su cuello, y con la otra sostenía su bastón.

-…pero me temo que tendrán que ser por las malas –dijo Pitch –Dame el cetro o el lo lamentara –

-Estas loco –dijo Kali sosteniendo su cetro y le apunto con el

-Tal vez –dijo Pitch –Ahora dame ese cetro –

Pitch hizo más presión en el cuello de Jack, el cual con sus manos trataba de quitar el brazo de Pitch.

-No se lo des Kali –dijo Jack

Pitch soltó a Jack y Satán rápidamente lo sujeto y le hizo un hechizo para que quedara en silencio, entonces lo sostuvo por el cuello igual que pitch.

-Suéltalo primero –dijo Kali

Satán hizo más presión en el cuello de Jack.

-Primero dame el cetro –dijo Pitch con suma tranquilidad

Kali miro a Jack y el le negó con la cabeza. Kali miro su cetro y después se lo dio a Pitch. El cetro se volvió gris y la gema en la punta se volvió negra al contacto con la mano de Pitch.

-Ahora suéltalo –dijo Kali

Satán soltó a Jack liberándolo de su hechizo, pero Eris lo sujeto y puso el filo de su guadaña en su cuello. Pitch hizo un gesto.

-Creo que no –dijo Pitch

Kali se alarmo.

-Sabes? –dijo Pitch –Se dice que todos los de nosotros somos inmortales, pero, siempre tuve una duda –dijo el –Si matas a un inmortal como si fuera un mortal, morirá? –

-Creo que podemos intentarlo con nuestro amigo –dijo Satán

Kali abrió los ojos de par en par. Eris comenzó a reír, y Jack sintió que al hacerlo ella bajo la presión de la guadaña en su cuello, entonces la golpeo y se zafó de su agarre. Kali al notarlo corrió hacia Pitch y le lanzo una bola de fuego. Satán atrapo a Jack y trato de golpearlo pero este lo esquivo y Satán cayó. Pitch bloqueo el fuego de Kali, la cual ahora le apunto para lanzarle un rayo de fuego. Eris se percato de aquello y se acerco a Kali por la espalda, levanto su guadaña y le lanzo a Kali una acuchillada. Jack miro aquello y corrió hacia Kali. Jack la empujo y la guadaña lo atravesó a el. Kali cayo al suelo y pudo observar como Eris jalaba su guadaña la cual había atravesado a Jack. Kali se alarmo y se levanto de inmediato. Kali sujeto a Jack antes de que este se golpeara al desplomarse en el suelo. Tenía la gran herida en su pecho, pero no había sangre.

-Jack despierta! –dijo Kali zarandeándolo –Jack, por favor! –

Eris rio ante el estúpido acto de Jack. Pitch. Satán y Eris desaparecieron entre las sombras. Jack entre abrió los ojos y miro a Kali, trato de tocarla con su mano pero sus fuerzas se terminaron en ese momento.

-Jack… -dijo Kali soltando una lágrima

Parece que después de todo, un inmortal también puede morir. Kali dejo a Jack en el suelo y se levanto. Miro a un lado el bastón de Jack y se agacho para tomarlo. Clavo este con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo junto a Jack. Kali comenzó a alejarse. Sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente escarlatas, y de este al rojo. Parece ser que no sirvió de nada sumergirse en el lago. Kali se limpio las lagrimas y uso su sexto sentido para encontrar a la persona que lo mato, y a quien ahora le daría muerte.


	8. Parte 8

**En el polo norte**

Todos los guardianes estaban en la sala del mundo, todos estaban inquietos y Norte solo daba vueltas con las manos juntas atrás. El Hada estaba dando vueltas en el aire.

-Donde se habrá metido ese escuincle –dijo Conejo

Sandy mostro un signo de interrogación.

-Insisto en que algo le paso –dijo el Hada

-No, no se alarmen, es Jack recuerdan –dijo Norte –de seguro anda por ahí causando problemas a su paso –

-No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Tooth –Algo no está bien –

-Si, en cierto sentido –dijo Conejo –Nunca tardo tanto –

Norte miro al frente, aun tenia esperanza.

**En alguna parte del mundo**

-Devuélveme mi cetro, Pitch –

Kali estaba parada en medio de una enorme sala, mas en frente estaba Pitch sentado en un trono, a su derecha estaba Satán y a su izquierda estaba Eris. Pitch torció la boca pensando.

-Mmm…creo que no –dijo Pitch –Si mas lo recuerdo varias veces dijiste que nunca quisiste eso –

-Las cosas son diferentes, sabes? –Dijo Kali –Aun controlo los elementos, puedo aniquilarte en este momento –

-Tengo una idea mejor –dijo Pitch –Por qué no te unes a mi? –

-Qué? –dijo Kali sin saber a qué venía su pregunta

-Piénsalo, tus poderes junto los míos harían una magnifica creación –dijo Pitch –Los niños creerían en tu y serias vista por ellos. –

-Solo daría miedo como tu –dijo Kali

-Pero no serias solo un mito –dijo Pitch –Además siendo parte de nosotros quizá existiera la posibilidad de que puedas volver a tener tu cetro –

-Nunca! –Dijo Kali –jamás, escucha, jamás me uniría a ti –

Pitch se recargó en su trono.

-Ah… que desperdicio –dijo Pitch –Lucha contra Kish y veré que puedo hacer por ti –

-Qué? –dijo Kali desconcertada

-Lo que oíste –dijo Satán –Sera una lucha sin poderes

**En la ciudad**

Amy estaba mirando el cielo, tenia puesto un suéter, un gorro y unos guantes. Era muy temprano. De pronto su mama la vio afuera de su casa y salió junto a ella.

-Que pasa, cielo –dijo la mama

-En la tele dijeron que hoy nevaría –dijo Amy

-Parece que a Jack Frost se le pegaron las sabanas –dijo su mama y le tomo la mano a Amy –Vamos, entra y toma un poco de chocolate caliente –

-Si mama –dijo Amy y entro con ella

Pero Amy no era la única, si no varios niños habían salido de sus casas para jugar en la nieve pero no había nada.

**En el polo norte**

-No ha nevado en ninguna parte del mundo desde que Jack fue a buscar a Kali –dijo Norte

-Ciento algo aquí… -dijo el Hada tocando su pecho –Como si algo malo le hubiera pasado –

-Quizá solo es otro de sus caprichos –dijo Conejo

-Tampoco hay señales de Kali –dijo Norte

-Esto ya es más que raro –dijo Tooth dando vueltas por toda la sala

Sandy estaba centrado en sus pensamientos. Norte no sabía qué hacer, también para el ya se le había hecho demasiado raro. Conejo también comenzó a dudar.

-Ya no puedo mas –dijo el Hada –Tenemos que ir a buscarlo –

-Pero no nosotros –dijo Norte –No podemos arriesgarnos a otro ataque –

-Podría ser una de las trampas de Pitch –dijo Conejo

-Mandare a unas hadas. –dijo Tooth

El Hada salió de la sala y se encontró con su hadita compañera.

-Hadita, ve por unas compañeras y busquen a Jack y a Kali –dijo Tooth

El hadita sintió y rápidamente se fue volando. Pero eso no la tranquilizo.

**En alguna parte del mundo**

Kish apareció frente a Kali. Ella no sabía por qué Pitch la pondría a luchar, pero un nuevo plan llego a su mente. De hecho, no crean que Kali era tan delicada en su vida pasada, a ella siempre le gusto la lucha, y en cierto caso pensó ser ninja, pero hace mucho que no luchaba.

Eris se acerco a Pitch.

-Por qué quieres que luche? –le pregunto Eris

-Quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar –dijo Pitch

Kish dio el primer golpe el cual Kali apenas pudo esquivar. Le dio otro golpe y Kali aprovechó para darle una patada pero él la bloqueo. Entonces Kish le dio una patada alta la cual ella bloqueo y aprovechó para aplicarle una barredora que hizo que el cayera. Kali se puso en posición de ataque. Kish golpeo el suelo con un puño y se levanto, al mismo tiempo le dio dos golpes a Kali los cuales esquivo, pero después él le dio una patada voladora que golpeo a Kali en la cara e hizo que cayera lejos. Kali se levanto y con la muñeca se limpio el pequeño y delgado hilo de sangre que salió de su labio inferior. (Si quieren saber porque es que sangra si se supone que es inmortal?, pues se explicara en el capítulo 9). Kali le dio a Kish varios golpes lo cuales le acertaron ya que lo tomo desprevenido, y después le encesto una patada a la cabeza haciendo que este retrocediera por el impacto. Kish estiro los brazos y convocó sombras de su Obscuridad las cuales sujetaron los brazos de Kali.

-Juego sucio –dijo Pitch sonriendo

Kali miro a Kish y sonrió.

-Este juego es para dos –dijo Kali

Entonces Kali convocó fuego en sus manos el cual debido a su fuerza se expandió hasta sus hombros. El fuego ardiente incinero a las sombras. Las llamas comenzaron a inundar a Kali. Estas hacían que el cabello de Kali se alborotara como ellas. Kali camino hacia Kish y desato toda su furia en llamas hacia el, haciendo que el fuego lo lanzara lejos. Kish choco contra la pared y cayo inconsciente. Kali apago su fuego.

Pitch se levanto y aplaudió. Kali comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con la única intención de aniquilar a Eris. Satán se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco a Kali dispuesto a atacarla pero ella lo lanzo lejos con su aire. Ella se acerco a Eris y antes de que Kali hiciera algo, Eris le lanzo una acuchillada la cual Kali detuvo sujetando el filo de la guadaña haciendo que su mano sangrara.

-Ya no me importa morir –dijo Kali –Me has quitado a la única persona que en verdad me apoyaba y nunca me dejo sola –Kali hizo que de su mano saliera fuego y como estaba sujetando la guadaña hizo que esta ardiera y Eris la soltó –Ahora lo pagaras con tu vida –

Kali apretó con su mano el cuello de Eris, su fuerza ahora era inmensa, tanto que comenzó a levantar a Eris solo sujetándole el cuello. Eris sujetó con sus manos la mano de Kali para que la soltara, pero después comenzó a reír. Kali gruño he hizo mas presión ahora calentando su mano para que lentamente llegara a arder.

-Tu odio…solo…me fortalece –dijo Eris

-Entonces por qué no te liberas? –dijo Kali

Eris rio y después desapareció pareciendo que Kali sostenía humo negro. Kali giro y lo último que vio fue un cetro golpearla en la cabeza….

Al despertar, Kali ya no estaba en aquel lugar, si no en medio del bosque ahora frente a un barranco y a lo lejos pudo identificar una ciudad. Aun estaba en la India. Kali se levanto y se recargo en un árbol junto al barranco. Sus ojos no se decidían si tornarse escarlatas para arder en llamas por la furia, o si tornarse azules por sus sentimientos y soltar lagrimas. Entonces una ola de frio la envolvió y ella se abrazo para sentir calor….reacciono….


	9. Parte 9

-Jack? –dijo Kali alzando la Mirada

Sus ojos se tornaron azules al ver justo frente a ella la figura de su amigo, el cual sostenía su bastón con una mano y la otra la tenía metida en su bolsillo.

-Jack! –dijo Kali

Al verlo y temerlo de frente, lo primero que hizo fue empujarlo bruscamente.

–Eres un idiota!, esta vez si te pasaste, cuanto te odio –dijo para después abrazarlo

Kali abrazo a Jack y el le correspondió el abrazo. Por primera vez no le molesto sentir su cuerpo frio.

-Lo siento –dijo Jack

-Aun no entiendo… -dijo Kali separándose de el –Como? –

Jack la miro.

-No lo se, -dijo el –Sentí como la guadaña me atravesó, pero… -

-Tu herida… -dijo Kali tocando el suéter de Jack y vio una parte rota pero su piel no tenia nada –Ya no esta –

-Increíble no? –dijo Jack –Parece que no es tan fácil deshacerse de un inmortal legendario –dijo el pero entonces miro la mano de Kali con la cual lo estaba tocando y vio sangre –Pero que me dices de ti? –

Jack sujeto la mano de Kali y vio en su palma una rajada llena de sangre. Entonces alzo la vista y le vio el labio roto y a un costado de su cabeza también había sangre.

-Demonios, Kali –dijo Jack tocando su cabeza –Con quien diablos te peleaste? –

Kali jalo su mano herida y la miro. De hecho, había olvidado que fue golpeada en la cabeza con su propio cetro. Kali se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el barranco.

-No tiene idea de lo que me hiciste pasar –dijo Kali girando teniéndolo de frente de nuevo

-Oye, ya me disculpe, no? –dijo Jack gritándole

Kali se resalto por eso, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la orilla haciendo que sus piernas colgaran. Jack se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se llevo una mano tras s cabeza. Camino hacia Kali y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo siento, si? –dijo Jack

-No eres tú, Jack –dijo Kali con la vista al frente –Es solo que tenias razón –

Jack la miro detenidamente. No sabia a que se refería por ello le presto toda su atención.

-Perdí mi cetro –dijo Kali –Nada salió como esperaba –dijo –Ahora todo es peor: mi odio hizo que mi interior se llenara de oscuridad y maldad, solo hago que el Miedo se fortalezca –

Jack entrelazo su mano con la de Kali. Ella lo miro, y el levanto sus manos hasta la altura de sus rostros.

-Estaré contigo –dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos –Saldremos de esto juntos –dijo el –Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo –

Kali le sonrió, y de pronto sus poderes se descontrolaron haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran del azul al escarlata y del escarlata de nuevo al azul. Jack sonrió.

-Sabes? Me gusta cuando tus ojos cambian de color –dijo Jack sonriéndole pícaramente

Kali le sonrió. Ninguno de los dos supo como era que sus rostros ya estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, Kali comenzaba a sentir la respiración de Jack. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, la imagen de el Hada se le atravesó por la mente. Kali s separo de el.

-Lo siento –dijo Kali

-Kali… -dijo Jack

-Esta bien, si? –Dijo Kali –Es mejor que regreses con los guardianes, han de estar preocupados –

En ese momento llegaron tres haditas y comenzaron a revolotear frente a ellos.

-Hola –dijo Jack mirando fijamente a su amiga hadita –Que sucede? –

La hadita lo miro enojada, entonces revoloteo hacia su alrededor y lo miro de nuevo de frente, entonces se acerco a su pecho al darse cuenta de su suéter roto.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo Jack

Las haditas comenzaron a jalar a Jack.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya voy –dijo Jack levantándose para después mirar a Kali -Deberías venir tu también –

-No lo creo, ahora menos, sin mi cetro no creo servirles como guardiana –dijo Kali

-No son tus poderes lo que te hace especial –dijo Jack tendiéndole su mano –Vamos –

Kali lo pensó.

-De acuerdo –dijo Kali –Que quede claro, no me hago responsable por daños a la propiedad –

-Hecho –dijo Jack

Kali le tomo la mano y comenzaron a flotar, ella reacciono y lo soltó. Jack la miro. Kali puso sus brazos en jarra y lo miro alzando una ceja.

-No creerás que iremos volando hasta el Polo norte volando, o si? –dijo Kali sonriendo

-Sera divertido –dijo Jack –Además lo hicimos una vez, no es así? –dijo mirando a las haditas

-Este bien –dijo Kali para después volar con Jack y con las tres haditas

**En el polo norte**

-Esto ya es cerio –dijo Norte tocando su barba

-Mis haditas no vienen –dijo el Hada dando vueltas por la sala

-Ese muchacho va a terminar matándonos de un susto –dijo Conejo –Literalmente, claro –

A Sandy le pasaban varias cosas por su mente lo cual se reflejaba sobre su cabeza. De pronto dos haditas entraron a la sala rápidamente y volaron hacia Tooth.

-Haditas –dijo el Hada –que paso? –

-Nada más importante que yo –dijo Jack entrando en la sala

-Jack! –dijeron todos

Pero entonces vieron a Kali junto a el y se emocionaron mas.

-Kali! –dijo Conejo

Norte y Conejo se acercaron a Kali y la abrazaron. Kali se sorprendió por aquel acto y se separo de ellos.

-Como? –dijo ella confundida –No están enfadados por como casi destruyo su sala? –

-Claro que no, Kali –dijo Norte

-Sabemos que no fue tu culpa –dijo Conejo

Jack cruzo los brazos y carraspeo para intentar llamar su atención.

-Sí, yo estoy muy bien –dijo Jack sarcásticamente –en cerio, me agrada su interés –

Tooth sonrió y se acerco a Jack para abrazarlo, Sandy también se acerco. Después de eso Norte también lo abrazo.

-Y tu dónde estabas? –pregunto Conejo cruzado de brazos

Jack se separo de los demás y se acerco a Kali. Todos lo miraron desconcertados, pero entonces el Hada vio el suéter desgarrado de Jack.

-Dios –dijo Tooth llevándose una mano a la boca –Que te paso? –

Después de eso, Jack y Kali les contaron toda la historia, desde el incidente con Kali, hasta donde supuestamente murió Jack, y después Kali explico la tontería que hizo, y como después se dio cuenta de que Jack no había muerto.

-Aun no entiendo porque no murió Jack –dijo Kali cruzada de brazos –Ni tampoco por que el no sangro y yo si –

-Eso es fácil, -dijo Norte –los inmortales se dividen en dos grupos: los legendarios y los no legendarios. Los legendarios son los que pueden ser vistos por los niños, y los no legendarios son en los que nadie cree –dijo el –Los legendarios no sangran ya que el único daño que les pueden hacer es dejar de creer, pero por otro lado los no legendarios, al depender de si mismos son más iguales a los mortales, por lo tanto pueden sangrar. –

-Sucede lo mismo con la muerte –dijo el Hada –los niños que creen en los inmortales legendarios los mantienen vivos, por lo cual no pueden morir, a diferencia de los inmortales no legendarios –

-Se supone que todos lo saben –dijo Conejo mirando a Jack –incluso tu –

Jack comenzó a alejarse dando ligeros pasos.

-Tú lo sabías? –dijo Kali alcanzando a Jack y lo sujeto bruscamente del frente de su suéter levantándolo –Y aun así te atreviste a decir que no sabias nada, sabes que me pegaste un susto –

-Eris estaba a punto de matarte, tenía que hacer algo –dijo Jack sujetando los brazos de Kali –Y no te dije nada después por qué sabia que me matarías –dijo el –Lo hice y sabes por qué no quera que murieras –

Kali entrecerró los ojos mirando a Jack, y después lo soltó bruscamente.

-Aun así perdimos –dijo Kali –Pitch tiene mi cetro –

-Lo que nos lleva a otra duda –dijo Conejo

Todos lo miraron.

-Por que es tan especial ese cetro? –dijo Conejo

-Mmm, no lo sé, solo…. –decía Kali –Maximiza mis poderes, me deja lanzar rayos de luz y lo más importante, con el puedo cambiar el clima –

-No creo que Pitch piense convertirse en parte del grupo meteorológico –dijo Jack

-No hay otra cosa? –dijo el Hada

-No que yo sepa –dijo Kali

-Quizá… -dijo Norte –halla algo en la biblioteca de las leyendas de los guardianes –

-Esa una sala enorme –dijo Conejo

-Tardaremos horas en buscar ahí –dijo Tooth

-Nada es imposible –dijo Jack

Al poco rato ya estaban en esa sala, era enorme, las paredes estaban forradas por estantes de libros que llegaban hasta el techo, mas al centro de la sala había más estantes pero estos más chicos, y había libros en diferentes rincones. Cada uno comenzó a buscar por su lado, en los estantes bajos y altos. Buscaban libro por libro, pero no encontraban lo que buscaban, creo que al parecer el Hada tenía razón. Más tarde, Conejo encontró un libro sospechoso…

-Creo que encontré algo –dijo el

Todos se le acercaron y vieron el libro que sostenía, el titulo decía así…

_**El Bien y el Mal**_

_**El Origen de los guardianes**_

_**La leyenda y el origen de todo**_

-Son nuestros orígenes –dijo Norte tomando el libro.

En la portada se veía la imagen de un cetro muy parecido al de Kali, solo que este tenía mas incrustaciones de oro.

-Se parece mucho a mi cetro –dijo Kali

Norte comenzó a leer.

-Qué dice? –pregunto el Hada

-Al parecer el cetro era un utensilio sagrado originalmente de la Diosa Gaya, madre de la Tierra, -dijo Norte –Tiene un poder ilimitado que solo puede ser usado por una persona que sea digno de el –dijo el –Pero no mostrara todo su poder hasta que esa persona lo sepa usar con su espíritu limpio –dijo el –Y para destruir a algún mal, se necesitara estar en presencia del segundo cetro mas poderoso que fue… -

Norte se confundió.

-Qué pasa? –dijo Kali

-Falta una página –dijo Norte

-Qué? –dijo Jack acercándose

-Sí, miren –dijo Norte mostrando un pequeño pedazo de hoja rota que sobre salía –parece que alguien arranco la pagina –

-Entonces, como sabremos si ese era el cetro de Kali? –dijo Conejo

Sandy mostro un signo de interrogación.

-Y el segundo cetro más poderoso –dijo Tooth

-Nuestros orígenes están en este libro –dijo Norte –Pero no dice nada del cetro, necesitamos saber lo que decía esa página –

-Y también necesitamos saber que planea Pitch –dijo Jack

-Y tengo un plan para hacerlo –dijo Kali sonriendo


	10. Parte 10

**Cerca del polo norte**

-Kali está cada vez más cerca de descubrir todo –dijo Pitch

Pitch estaba parado en la cima de una colina cubierta de nieve, y a lo lejos podía ver la "guarida de sus enemigos" como él le llamaba. Kish, Satán y Eris estaban con él.

-Tendremos que acelerar nuestros planes –dijo Satán

-Primero tenemos que hacer que Kali se una a nosotros –aclaro Pitch –Lo demás es lo de menos –

Pitch desapareció. Eris y Satán lo hicieron después. Kish giro y vio de reojo la guarida de sus enemigos y pudo identificar algo diferente.

**En el polo norte**

-Sabia que esto terminaría así! –grito Kali

Kali salió por la puerta y camino un poco sobre la nieve, Jack venia tras ella.

-Por algo no quería venir –ella giro y miro a Jack –Pero tú me obligaste –dijo apuntándolo con un dedo

-Tú fuiste la que decidió venir! –le grito el

-Por que tu insististe! –le contesto ella

-Mira Kali, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu idea no les pareciera –dijo Jack –Pudiste haber dicho algo mejor –

Kali bufo y alzo las manos harta ya.

-No se puede razonar contigo Jack, ni tampoco con ellos –dijo Kali –Te lo dije, somos muy opuestas y nunca podremos llevarnos bien! –

-Y pensar que hace poco tiempo estuvimos a punto de… -Jack no quiso pronunciar la palabra

-Ni lo menciones! –grito Kali –No sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso –

Jack se mostraba más enfurecido que nunca, y Kali podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía.

-Sabes qué? –dijo el –Creo que será mejor que te… -

-Que me vaya, es eso? –Dijo Kali escupiendo las palabras –Pues sí, eso hare, no pienso jamás convertirme en una guardiana –

-Pues bien! –grito Jack

-Bien! –dijo ella

Jack y Kali se dieron las espaldas y cada uno se fue por su lado. Jack entro y Kali se fue caminando por todo el polo norte. Ella comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar lo mas que pudo. Se abrazo el cuerpo debido que ni el calor de su cuerpo la hacía sentir calor. Al poco rato sintió una presencia que nunca se imagino volver a ver.

-Hola Kali –

Ella giro y vio a ese chico de cabello negro y vestimenta negro…ah! Lo recordaba perfectamente, de hecho le había pegado una paliza hace poco.

-Kish, la Sombra –dijo Kali –Viniste por mas? –

-En realidad es: La Oscuridad, muchos se confunden y de hecho vengo en son de paz –dijo Kish acercándose a ella –Veo que por fin te diste cuenta de quienes son los guardianes en realidad –

-Sabes? No tengo por qué hablar de eso contigo –dijo Kali, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Oye, oye, espera –dijo Kish parándose frente a ella –La oferta de Pitch sigue en pie –

-Enserio? –dijo Kali fingiendo importancia –Que gusto –

Kali siguió su camino.

-No tienes a donde ir –dijo Kish

-No, he vivido sola los últimos 301 años –dijo ella sin darle importancia

Kish se volvió a poner frente a ella y no la dejo pasar.

-Muévete o hago que te muevas –amenazo ella mostrando su puño

-Solo piénsalo –dijo el –Nosotros no te dejaremos sola –

-La última persona que dijo eso término haciendo justo lo contrario –dijo ella

-Nosotros no haremos lo mismo –dijo él y le tendió su mano

**En alguna parte del mundo**

-Donde se metió ese niño –dijo Pitch

Pitch estaba dando vueltas por la sala, Satán y Eris estaban parados uno frente a otro cruzados de brazos y con rostros furiosos que hasta se podía ver como auras oscuras brotaban de ellos.

-Es idéntico a ti –dijo Eris acusando a Satán

-Que dices? –dijo el –Si contigo pasa mas tiempo –

-Es tu hermano y los dos son hombres –dijo Eris victoriosa

-También es tu hermano y casi para el pareces su figura materna –dijo Satán con sonrisa maléfica

-Insinúas que todo lo saca de mi? –dijo ella entre dientes

-No hermanita, -aclaro el –Yo estoy seguro de ello –

Pitch no podía pensar con tranquilidad, los gritos de sus dos patéticos aliados retumbaban en su mente. E,l sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de detener cualquier explosión.

-Eres un idiota, hermano desconsiderado! –le grito Eris

-Y tu una despreocupada hermana! –se defendió Satán

-Ya cállense! –Grito Pitch arto de sus insolencias –Son un par patético de secuaces! –

-Oye! Mas respeto quieres! –dijo Satán

-No olvides de qué lado juegas –Eris le apunto a Pitch con su guadaña –Si nosotros no eres nada –

-Pitch se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y recordó la razón de volver a ser llamado El Miedo.

-No hay que precipitarnos, quieren? –dijo Pitch alzando un poco sus manos en señal de paz

-Mas te vale –dijo Satán

-Aun así –dijo Pitch volviendo al caso anterior –En donde diablos se metió su hermano? –

Eris retiro su guadaña del cuello de Pitch.

-Aquí –

Kish entro y todos lo miraron con enojo.

-En dónde estabas? –le grito su hermano mayor

-Sabes lo que causa tu irresponsabilidad? –le dijo su hermana

-Pitch se le acerco con furia.

-Alto –dijo Kish con sus manos a la altura de su rostro –Antes de que me manden a la hoguera vean a quien traje conmigo –

Todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron caminar muy fríamente a Kali. Tenía una sonrisa que reflejaba todo sus pensamientos. Encajaría a la perfección.

-Vine a convertirme en parte de ustedes –dijo Kali posando su mano izquierda en su cadera

Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –pregunto Pitch confundido por aquella respuesta y a la vez alegre

-Un par de gritos y un poco de palabras con su compañero –dijo ella señalando a Kish

Satán y Eris se mostraron desconcertados, nunca creyeron que su hermano menor lograría hacer lo que para ellos era imposible.

-Desde ahora ella es una de nosotros –dijo Kish acercándose un poco a Kali ya que estaba tras ella y le sujeto los hombros

**En la ciudad**

Amy estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana de su casa, su mirada solo se posaba en el cielo, el cual estaba cubierto por unas grandes y grises nubes.

-Ha estado nublado desde hace días –dijo Amy

Su mama se acerco a ella y le acaricio los cabellos.

-Es raro que no haya llovido, caído nieve o que no haya salido el sol… -dijo su mama –Pero no es para angustiarse –

-Crees que la Época Oscura valla a empezar de nuevo? –pregunto Amy

-La que? –dijo su mama confundida

Amy le enseno un cuento que tenia junto a ella.

-Aquí dice –dijo Amy abriendo el libro en una página y restregándole el libro en la cara a su mama –Es el libro de los guardianes, dice que hubo un tiempo en que el miedo gobernó y que todo era oscuridad –

Su mama sujeto el libro, lo serró y lo dejo a un lado.

-No lo creo –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce de cualquier madre –Solo es por un tiempo, ya pasara –

Ella se levanto y se fue. Amy no dejo de mirar tras esa ventana, esperando ver algún cambio en el cielo. Pero no sabía que este mal se debía justo a lo que ella sospechaba.

**En el Polo Norte**

Jack estaba sentado en el tejado, tenía su gorro puesto y una pierna flexionada en la cual tenía apoyado su brazo con el cual sujetaba su bastón. Desde ahí, podía observar la luna y todo el horizonte, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en alguna parte y su mente no se encontraba en este mundo, sus pensamientos vagaban y en su cabeza retumbaba esa pregunta…"Lo que hice está bien?"…."Y si algo sale mal?"…

No sabía si esto terminaría bien o mal, pero en muy en el fondo de su frio cuerpo, sentía que le importaba el bienestar de Kali, pelea tras pelea, insulto tras insulto, grito tras grito…pero…así era lo acordado. Nada iba a cambiar.

O al menos eso es lo que su mente pensaba, el por otro lado, tenía un diferente punto de vista.

**En alguna parte del mundo**

-Y bien? –dijo Kali no tan emocionada

Pitch sonrió, al fin su equipo estaba completo.

-Primero deshacernos de toda distracción –dijo Pitch dándose la vuelta y justo al frente pudo ver un gran mundo que representaba a muchas luces rojas.

-Y luego seguramente hacer que los niños dejen de creer –dijo Satán

-Exacto –dijo Pitch girando para verlo

-Y solo falta una cosa –dijo Eris

-Despertar al Mal –dijo Kish

Pitch giro para quedar de frente a sus secuaces y detuvo la vista en la persona fría de Kali.

-Esto es solo el comienzo –dijo el –Y ahora…contigo, todo será más fácil… -Pitch sonrió –Kali:….el Caos –

Kali sonrió.


	11. Parte 11

-El Caos… -dijo Kali con una mano en su barbilla –Me gusta –

Pitch sonrió. Los demás se mostraron un poco confusos gracias a la decisión tan repentina de Kali. Ella sabía perfectamente que Pitch sestaba al tanto de que Jack no había muerto así que no le tomo importancia. De pronto Pitch comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ven, Kali –dijo el –Tenemos cosas que hacer –entonces se dirigió a los demás –Ustedes ya saben el resto –

Kali comenzó a caminar con Pitch. Ella lo veía a su lado, y no podía evitar mirar su cetro en su mano, casi sentía el impulso de quitárselo y salir corriendo, pero ahora él era su jefe, y ella pertenecía a ellos. Pitch se detuvo en un lugar en donde terminaba el suelo y al frente, había una nada oscura. Kali miro como Pitch agito un poco el cetro y después esto provocó que unas sombras oscuras salieran y formaran caballos, dragones, fénix y lobos sombras. Si que le estaba dando uso a su cetro, de hecho parecía que ya lo había hecho antes. Pitch se acerco y acaricio en cuello del caballo y de pronto una marca roja le apareció.

-Aquí comienza tu primera tarea –dijo Pitch –Mis Sombras irán a cumplir una misión, tu puedes explorar este lugar pero tu tarea será darte cuenta cuando lleguen y avisarme. –

-Si –dijo Kali asintiendo

-Quizá te parezca una tontería pero es muy importante para nuestro planes –dijo él y comenzó a retirarse –Kish estará dando vueltas por aquí –

-No necesito que me vigilen –dijo Kali sonriendo y colocando una mano en su cadera –Me creo lo suficiente capaz para esto –

Pitch se fue. Kali se recargo en la pared y vio como el caballo relincho y se fue atravesando esa nada oscura al igual que los dragones, los fénix y los lobos. Kali recordó lo que había dicho Pitch. No creyó que las sombras llegaran tan rápido así que se fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar, pero en cuanto salió de ese pasillo se topo con Kish.

-Me pidieron que te echara un ojo –dijo Kish recargándose en la pared

-No necesito que me vigilen –dijo Kali y siguió caminando

Kish corrió tras ella y camino a su lado. Kali lo miro de reojo y rodo los ojos. Kish sonrió ante aquel acto y carraspeo.

-Tal vez estés enojada por lo de hace poco –dijo el tratando de iniciar una conversación –Y lo siento, siento haberte golpeado –

-En cerio? –dijo ella fingiendo importancia –Pues sinceramente yo no lo siento –

Kish se detuvo al escuchar eso y rio por lo bajo. Volvió a alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo. Kali se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano que le sujeto y la torció un poco sin soltarla.

-Auch!, tranquila –dijo Kish tratando de no moverse

-Mira Kish, se lo que estas pensando –dijo Kali sonriéndole –Pero estoy aquí solo como compañera, no pienso familiarizarme con ninguno de ustedes, entendido? –

Kali soltó la mano de Kish el cual rápidamente se sujeto su muñeca con la otra mano para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Kali se alejo, y Kish no se rindió y volvió a seguirla.

-Sabes? Eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido –dijo Kish –Y espero que seas la única –

Kali se detuvo ante ese comentario. La verdad nadie le había dicho un cumplido como ese. Kali rio un poco ante el acto de Kish irónicamente.

-Quizá podamos llevarnos bien algún día –dijo Kali sonriendo –Pero ahora me gustaría estar sola –

-Solo tenias que pedirlo –dijo Kish y retrocedió un poco para después darse la vuelta

Kali suspiro al por fin haberse librado y por fin tener tiempo para ella sola. Comenzó a caminar y a inspeccionar el lugar oscuro en el que estaba. Pero, por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar en el idiota y presumido niño creído de Jack Frost.

-_Kali, Kali…. Olvídalo –_se decía a si misma

**En la ciudad**

Era de noche, la oscuridad del suelo inundaba el mundo, y más aquella ciudad que tanto protegían los guardianes, pero, ni la luna podía abrirse paso entre las nubes oscuras. Los niños a estas horas estarían dormidos, soñando con sus mejores fantasías, pero como dije… estarían, ya que el miedo los apoderaba a estas horas. Sombras se abrían paso y les daban a los niños razones para temer y dejar de creer…

Pero varios niños, se resistían a hacerlo… aunque las sombras les dieran miedo, ellos se resistían a dejar de creer. Uno de esos niños, era Amy, ya que siempre creyó en los guardianes, y esta no sería la primera ocasión en que no lo hiciera, a pesar de que la oscuridad fuera su miedo.

Pero n realidad, las sombras tenían misiones más importantes que solo darles miedo a los niños…

**En el Polo Norte**

Los guardianes miraron el mundo, y vieron que las luces de los niños que creen se estaban apagando, comenzó acabando con Asia, Australia, la mayoría de África y una parte de Europa, faltaba América, y comenzaban a apagarse luces en la ciudad que tanto cuidaban.

-Pitch planea algo grande –dijo Conejo mirando el mundo

-Creo que planea no solo una guerra –dijo Norte

-Que haremos? –pregunto el Hada

Norte lo pensó por un segundo. Sandy mostraba muchas ideas que se reflejaban con arena en cima de su cabeza. Entonces Norte se decidió por una.

-Contraatacar –dijo el

-Kali esta con ellos, y Pitch tiene el cetro –dijo Jack razonando –Crees que sea la mejor idea? –

-No hay de otra –dijo Norte

Jack aun no estaba muy seguro de luchar contra Kali, la verdad, no quería. Su mirada reflejaba todos sus pensamientos lo cual el Hada pudo notar. Tooth se acerco a él poco a poco y le toco el hombro. Jack la miro.

-Todo bien? –pregunto el Hada no muy segura de que fuera la pregunta correcta

-Sí, -dijo el tratando de sonreír –No te preocupes –

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a planear lo que harían para llevar a cabo la batalla. Pero Jack seguía pensando en lo mismo.

**En la guarida de Pitch**

Kali estaba recargada en la pared, justo en donde Pitch la había dejado. Había terminado de ver el lugar y estaba aburrida, entonces, miro como las sombras comenzaron a llegar. Kali suspiro de alivio, y se enderezo, ya estaba cansada de esperar. Entonces comenzó a dirigirse a la sala en donde Pitch le había dicho que fuera. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, y al final de uno vio la enorme puerta del principio. Se paro frente a ella y vio que estaba un poco abierta y vio a los demás hablando. No pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían.

-Aun no confió en ella –dijo Eris cruzada de brazos

-Es el arma que siempre estuvimos buscando, no podemos dejarla –dijo Pitch

-Y que pasara cuando sepa la verdad? –dijo Satán apoyando a su hermana

-Ya veremos algo –dijo Pitch

-Por ahora no toquen el tema –dijo Kish

Kali negó con la cabeza y empujo las puertas, al instante todos la miraron. Kali trato de hacerse la disimulada como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Llegaron las Sombras –dijo ella

-Fue rápido –dijo Pitch y comenzó a caminar hacia ella y después solo le paso por un lado.

Kali cruzo los brazos y mantuvo el silencio frente a los otros tres. Kali entre serró los ojos y después se alejo y se recargo en la pared. Kish se le acerco.

-Quizá deberías de disculparte con mi hermana –dijo Kish

-Lo siento, pero no doy disculpas así como así –dijo Kali

-Acabas de decir "lo siento' –dijo el

-Sí, y siento que no comprendas –dijo Kali sonriendo

Entonces llego Pitch.

-Y bien? Ahora dirás por que la importancia por las Sombras? –dijo Kali cruzada de brazos

-Nuestro plan será destruir a los guardianes –dijo Pitch

-Creí que un inmortal legendario no puede morir –dijo ella

-Por eso dije que destruir, -dijo Pitch mirándola –No matar –

Kali se desconcertó al igual que los demás.

-Quizá no te contaron todo –dijo el –La única persona que puede destruir a un inmortal legendario es su opuesto –

-Su opuesto? –repitió Kali

-Así es –dijo Pitch –Mis sombras localizaron a los opuestos de cada guardián – dijo el –Pero he decidido dejarte a Jack Frost a ti –

-A mi? –dijo Kali señalándose con un dedo

-Controlas el fuego más que nada, quizá contigo sea suficiente –dijo pero entonces cambio a aspecto serio –A menos que tengas algún inconveniente –

-Claro que no –dijo Kali dispuesta a todo

-Entonces, cuando será la batalla? –pregunto Satán

Pitch giro para verlo.

-Dentro de poco, pero por ahora necesitamos un adelantado –dijo Pitch –una lucha que comenzara ahora mismo –

Entonces todos desaparecieron en sombras.

**En la ciudad**

Al poco tiempo, los guardianes estaban ahí, frente a Pitch y a sus secuaces junto con Kali. Cada uno se miraba planeando el primer golpe, pero entonces Norte hablo.

-No hay por qué pelear, Pitch –dijo el

-No dejaremos que intervengan en nuestros planes –dijo Pitch

-Por que te les uniste Kali? –pregunto Jack

-No es obvio –dijo Kali apoyando una mano en su cadera –Para poder destruirte, claro –

-Kali, no lo hagas –dijo Conejo

Kali ignoro todo aquello. Pitch hizo aparecer sombras con el cetro, las cuales comenzaron a atacar. Cada guardián se defendía con sus armas, y poco a poco fueron acabando con las Sombras, entonces Pitch giro para ver a Kali.

-Kali… -dijo el

Ella asintió. Estiro sus brazos hacia el frente y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que la tierra se levantara bajo los guardianes y comenzara a lanzarlos lejos por separados. Entonces Pitch, Satán, Eris, Kish y Kali se unieron a la lucha. Pitch se paro frente a Norte y le comenzó a lanzar hechizo s; Satán se paro frente a Conejo el cual le lanzo sus boomerang; Eris le lanzo acuchilladas con su guadaña a el Hada la cual trataba de esquivarlos volando a su alrededor; Kish y Sandy comenzaron una lucha en la cual Kish iba ganando, y Kali comenzó a luchar contra Jack.

Kali le lanzo una ola de aire lanzándolo lejos y mientras estaba en el aire ella le lanzo un chorro de agua en forma de cuchilla la cual Jack pudo congelar con su bastón y después se lanzo a Kali de regreso. Kali esquivo aquel hielo y le lanzo una bola de fuego a Jack el cual lo esquivo revoloteando en el aire.

-Quédate quieto! –le grito ella y por la furia le lanzo fuego en forma de rayo el cual lo tiro

Kali se acerco a él y lo miro en el suelo.

-No querrás matarme –dijo Jack apoyándose con sus brazos

-No sabes lo que quiero –dijo Kali y le apunto con su mano

Pero entonces un ruido extraño capto la atención de Kali y giro la cabeza rápidamente viendo como un boomerang pasaba casi rosando su piel y ágilmente lo tomo para después lanzárselo a Conejo el cual en lugar de ser golpeado lo acacho ágilmente. Kali giro y sintió el impacto de el bastón de Jack golpearla que hizo que cayera al suelo. Jack le apunto con su bastón. Kali lo miro a los ojos y miro en los de Jack sus intenciones. El no se atrevió a atacarle. Kali sonrió y le lanzo una ola de aire que nuevamente lo lanzo lejos.

Kali se levanto y miro a los guardianes en el suelo demasiado débiles como para poder levantarse. Vio que sus compañeros se acercaron a Pitch y ella también lo hizo.

-Esto solo fue el comienzo del fin –dijo Pitch

Todos desaparecieron en sombras. Los guardianes se incorporaron y se reunieron.

-Que quiso decir con el principio del fin? –preguntó Jack

-No lo sé –dijo Norte sinceramente

Obviamente no había terminado, si no empezado. La guerra por el mundo habia comenzado.


	12. Parte 12

**En la guarida de Pitch**

-"Vigila esta sala" –repetía Kali las ultimas palabras de Pitch

Kali tenia las manos atrás y estaba dando vueltas por esa sombría sala. Por alguna razón Kali sentía que seguían ocultándole cosas, a pesar de ser uno de ellos. Kali bufo y se recargo en la pared.

-Que tiene de importante este lugar? –se pregunto cruzando los brazos y mirando la sala

Kali pensó que tal vez solo fue un método de distracción. Entonces la curiosidad la invadió haciendo que saliera de esa sala dispuesta a espiar lo que hacían. Kali comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y entonces al final de uno vio una puerta que no había visto. Camino hacia ella y de nuevo vio ahora esta puerta un poco abierta. Kali asomo un ojo y pudo ver a Pitch junto con los demás. Esto se estaba haciendo una maldita costumbre. Kali apenas y pudo escuchar lo que decían…

-Creo que después de todo pudiste con el trabajo –dijo Pitch dirigiéndose a Kish –Conseguiste la pagina sin problemas –

-_Pagina? –_se pregunto Kali

Kali observo la mano de Pitch y este sostenía un pedazo de pergamino.

-No fue tan difícil –dijo Kish haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha –Solo la arranque y ya –

-Tiene una valiosa información –dijo Pitch –Con esto ya sabemos como hacer para liberar al Mal –

-Y la Época Oscura volverá –dijo Satán erguiéndose

-Mas que eso –dijo Eris junto a su hermano

-Gracias a esta pagina –dijo Pitch alzando aquella hoja –Y lo mejor es que los guardianes jamás lo sabrán –

Pitch lanzo la hoja al aire y Kish ágilmente lanzo una daga que atravesó la hoja e hizo que esta quedara pegada a la pared. Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. Kali rápidamente hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…con su aire se impulso hasta quedar pegada al techo. Miro que aquellos salieron y se dirigieron al pasillo contrario de la sala en donde se suponía que ella debería estar. Kali bajo y miro tras la puerta entre abierta esa hoja entre la daga y la pared.

-Con que por esa razón Kish llego un poco después al ataque en el Polo Norte –dijo Kali recordando aquella vez que se unió a los guardianes.

Miro detenidamente y entre serró los ojos.

**En el Polo Norte**

-Son más fuertes ahora –dijo Norte un poco adolorido

Los guardianes estaban en la sala del mundo. Todos jadeaban de cansancio y de dolor. Jack estaba agachado con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas aun pensando en lo ocurrido.

-"El principio del Fin" –repitió Jack esa ultima frase en un gemido

-Creo que tal vez,… -dijo Conejo –Quieran revivir al Mal –

-No estamos seguros –dijo Norte

-El Mal? –pregunto Jack sujetando su bastón asía en frente

-La Diosa del Mal –dijo el Hada

-Es una historia muy larga –dijo Norte –Pero todo lo dice el libro de l bien y el mal –

- ¿Crees que pueda leerlo? -pregunto Jack

-Claro –dijo Norte

Norte giro a una repisa que tenia atrás y tomo el libro.

-De hecho lo traje de la biblioteca –dijo Norte y le dio el libro

Jack miro el libro y vio en la portada de nuevo el cetro de Kali. Estuvo pensativo por mucho tiempo. Sonrió.

-Esa chica esta llena de misterios –dijo Jack

-Quien? Kali? –Pregunto Norte aunque ya sabia obviamente que Jack solo se refería a ella –Todo mejorara, Jack –

Jack asintió. Después de eso se fue de nuevo al tejado en donde pudiera leer a gusto. Se puso su gorro y abrió el libro. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de todos los orígenes de los guardianes, y del bien y el mal, pero el cetro de Kali seguía siendo un misterio, gracias a la página que faltaba.

**En la guarida de Pitch**

Kali estaba de nuevo en la sala que le habían encargado, de pronto Pitch y los demás llegaron.

-Es hora de que lo sepas –dijo Pitch

-Que sepa que? –pregunto Kali

-Nuestro plan para poder destruir a los guardianes y a los sueños de los niños –dijo Pitch

Kali asintió. Todos se juntaron con ella excepto Pitch el cual estaba en frente de ellos.

-Con el cetro… -dijo Pitch mostrando el cetro –Podremos revivir a la Diosa del Mal, y así, poder lograr que nos de su bendición y con ella destruir a los guardianes… -dijo el –Y cuando eso suceda, todos podremos ser vistos por los niños, ocasionando temor en ellos, y después, podrás usar de nuevo tu cetro –dijo a Kali

-Cuando comenzaremos? –dijo Kali

-En el próximo eclipse lunar –dijo Pitch –Donde volverá la Época Oscura. –

-Hemos conseguido un arma poderosa, -dijo Satán he hizo aparecer de una sombra un anillo de planta con una gema roja –Se supone que tiene el poder de destruir a un guardián –

-Y necesitamos probarlo –dijo Kish

-Quiere decir que lucharemos con ellos de nuevo? –pregunto Kali

-Por que no?, y que te parece justo ahora? –dijo Pitch

-Y además nuestros enemigos están muy débiles por lo de hace poco –dijo Eris –Sera fácil –

-Bien –dijo Kali

**En el Polo Norte**

En el mundo comenzaron a apagarse mas luces. Los guardianes se alarmaron.

-No otra vez –dijo Conejo

-No hay nada que hacer verdad? –dijo Jack con el libro en la mano

-No –dijo el Hada

Jack la miro y esta sintió su preocupación… acaso…. era la única que lo sentía?

-Nada mas que luchar de nuevo –dijo Norte

Jack se quito su gorro dejando su alborotado cabello al descubierto y levanto su bastón en el hombro. Todos se unieron a Norte menos Conejo el cual aun no aceptaba.

-Por favor!, que nunca descansan? –dijo Conejo negando

-No te quejes y vamos –dijo Norte y Jalo a Conejo

Se subieron al trineo y volvieron a la ciudad, en donde creyeron que estaría el enemigo. Pero Jack nuevamente no estaba seguro de pelear contra Kali. Al leer el libro, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, pero no sabia que al leer la pagina que falta cambiaria el rumbo de la historia.

**En la ciudad**

Unos frente a otros, como hace poco. La luz de la Luna iluminaba el lugar. La oscuridad dominaba lo cual era una desventaja para los guardianes. Kali miro de frente de nuevo a Jack, y el, la miro entre serrando los ojos. Pitch alzo el cetro del cual salió una especie de neblina oscura que se separo y comenzó a adentrarse en las casas de la ciudad. Los guardianes miraron aquel acto sin saber que hacer….Si se quedaban esos niños sufrirían, pero si iban a salvar a esos niños Pitch aprovecharía el momento para llevar acabo su plan.

-Es su final guardianes –dijo Pitch –Esos niños pronto dejaran de creer y ustedes perecerán con ellos –

-Mientras solo un niño crea Pitch…. –dijo Norte sacando sus espadas –…Nosotros seguiremos aquí –

-Aunque tu los atemorices, Pitch –dijo Conejo

Pitch soltó una carcajada.

-No solo soy yo –aclaro el –Ellos mismos, mientras crecen dejan de creer –

-Hay quienes no –dijo Jack con su bastón hacia el frente

Pitch suspiro.

-Tómenlo como quieran –dijo el y se dio vuelta

Pitch le hizo una señal a Kish y este hizo aparecer en una Sombra el anillo de la gema roja. Pitch lo tomo y sujeto la mano de Kali. Ella no entendió. Pitch sonrió, y el mismo le puso el anillo. Jack se estremeció al ver esa escena. Pitch pasó al lado de Kali y le susurro unas palabras. Kali asintió y dio varios pasos al frente. Kali serró el puno luciendo el anillo y apunto hacia Jack.

-Kali, no lo hagas –dijo Jack mirándola de frente

Kali hizo caso omiso y no bajo la guardia. El anillo comenzó a iluminarse.

-Kali es suficiente! –dijo Jack

-Lo siento… -dijo Kali cerrando los ojos


	13. Parte 13

-Caiste –

Kali abrió los ojos y sonrió. Rápidamente giro y le lanzo el rayo rojo Pitch. Pitch abrió los ojos de par en par y antes de que el rayo lo destruyera desapareció en sombra y después reapareció en el mismo lugar.

-Kali… -dijo Pitch entre dientes –Que estás haciendo? –

-Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir –Dijo ella sin bajar el brazo –Jamás me uniría a ti –

-Como fue que paso esto? –pregunto Pitch aun desconcertado por el acto de Kali

-Todo esto fue solo una actuación –dijo Jack

-Me declaro culpable –dijo Norte riendo

-Empezó desde aquel día… -comenzó Kali –Yo sabía que nos vigilaban así que Jack y yo fingimos pelear, dio la coincidencia de que Kish estaba ahí, así que fue más fácil. –Dijo ella –Desde que me infiltre en tu guarida lleve a cabo mi plan –

-Pero aun así fallaste –dijo Pitch victorioso –No pudiste recuperar tu cetro –

-No quería el cetro –dijo Kali

La sonrisa de Pitch se borro de su rostro. Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron. Los cuatro desaparecieron en sombras.

-Nos volveremos a ver las caras… pronto –fue lo último que se escucho

En ese momento el anillo que traía Kali se desintegro.

-Con que arma poderosa, eh? –dijo Kali para después girarse a ver a los demás

-Buena actuación, Kali –dijo Jack –casi creí que… -dijo el, tocando su cuello fingiendo degollación

-Ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal –dijo ella

-Aun que lo de hace poco… -dijo Conejo –Creo que ahí si te pasaste –

-Lo siento –se disculpo Kali alzando un poco los hombros

-Es mejor que regresemos –dijo el Hada

Sandy asintió. Jack levanto su bastón en su hombro.

-Tienes razón –dijo Norte –No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos… -

-No…puede… ser –

Los guardianes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un niño vestido con un suéter, pants y una bufanda. Sostenía su gorro en las manos y tena la boca abierta.

-Tommy! –dijo Kali reconociendo al amigo de Amy

-Están todos aquí –dijo Tommy tallándose los ojos –Santa Claus, SandMan, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y el Joven Escarcha –

-Con que asi me llaman ahora -dijo Jack metiendo una mano a su bolsillo y con la otra sujeto su baston hacien en frente

En ese momento Kali se dio cuenta de que Tommy no la veía, eso la entristeció un poco. Jack giro para verla y después volvió a mirar al niño.

-Conque Tommy, eh? –dijo Jack agachándose y tocándole un hombro al niño

-Sabes mi nombre –dijo Tommy sorprendido

-Sabes? Una amiga me lo dijo –dijo Jack

Kali sonrió. Jack se incorporo y se junto con los demás. Norte miro al niño con expresión de lastima.

-Que sucede? –pregunto Tommy mirando esas caras

-Lo siento amiguito –dijo Norte y le lanzo un polvo dorado que hizo que comenzará a perder el conocimiento

Jack lo atrapo antes de que se derrumbara y lo levanto en brazos.

-Yo lo llevare –dijo Jack

-No sabes donde vive –dijo Kali –Yo te acompaño –

-Muy bien, pero no tarden –dijo Norte –Aquí los esperamos –

Kali se elevo en el aire primero y después Jack la siguió. Volaron por el centro de la ciudad hasta que Kali se detuvo en una ventana. Miro hacia adentro y la reconoció. Levanto la ventana y entro seguida por Jack. El, recostó a Tommy en su cama y lo cobijo. No sabían cómo era que estaba en la ciudad a estas horas de la noche pero lo importante era que ya estaba en casa.

-Como lo haces? Frost –dijo Kali mirándolo

-Hacer qué? –pregunto el

-Que es lo que te hace especial? –dijo ella –Por que les das alegría? –

-Talento, creo –dijo Jack recargándose en su bastón –Mi nieve los divierte, es todo –

-No lo creo –dijo Kali tratando de sonreírle –Se que ven algo mas en ti – dijo ella y sonrio en verdad –Me alegro –

Jack sonrió. Salieron por la ventana y volvieron con los demás guardianes. Ellos ya los esperaban sobre el torneo. Después de abordar se dirigieron a polo norte.

**En el polo norte**

Al llegar rápidamente se reunieron en la sala del mundo.

-Todo salió bien? –pregunto Norte

-Mejor que bien –dijo Kali

-Entonces… -decía el Hada –Sabes lo que planean? –

-Descubrieron una forma de destruirlos –dijo Kali

-Que? –preguntaron todos

-Eso es imposible –dijo Conejo

-Al parecer solo una persona puede matar a un guardián –dijo Kali –Su opuesto –

-Tiene sentido –dijo Norte

-Y eso no es todo –dijo ella –Sus planes son revivir al Mal y hacer que la Época Oscura regrese –dijo ella –Y todo se llevara a cabo en el próximo eclipse lunar –

-Falta poco para eso –dijo el Hada

-Creo que todo fue un excito –dijo Conejo

-Y no solo eso –dijo Kali y busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una hoja –Traje esto –

Kali mostro el pedazo de hoja y rápidamente lo reconocieron.

-La hoja que faltaba –dijo Norte sorprendido

-Kish la tomo cuando fue el ataque –dijo ella y tomo el papel con sus dos manos –Listos para salir de la duda? –

Todos miraron atentamente a Kali esperando que leyera lo que decía.

-"…el segundo cetro más poderoso que es…" –repitió las últimas palabras que leyó Norte -…"la creación de una parte del poder del cetro de Gaya reencarnado en un cuerpo diferente" –

-Eso quiere decir que… -dijo el Hada

-El segundo cetro más poderoso puede ser cualquiera –dijo Norte –No dice la apariencia –

-Por que el poder entro en el –dijo Kali bajando la hoja –Crees poder prestarme el libro? –

-Seguro, -dijo Norte

Norte tomo el libro de la estantería en donde Jack lo había dejado y se lo dio a Kali.

-Les importa si me ausento un poco? –dijo Kali mirándolos

-Claro que no –dijo Norte

Kali asintió y se fue al tejado. Se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y recargo el libro en ellas. Lo abrió en la primera pagina y comenzó a leer…

_-Hace miles de años, cuando la Tierra no era más que un pedazo de roca sin vida, una Diosa apareció para cambiar eso: la Diosa Gaya, madre de la Tierra. –_dijo Kali –_Transformo la Tierra en un lugar lleno de paz, utilizando para ello, un cetro demasiado poderoso. Pero al pasar el tiempo, muchos de sus caballeros comenzaron a cuestionar sus mandatos, y uno de ellos, debido al rechazo amoroso de la Diosa, decidió acecinarla. Fue en el primer eclipse lunar, en donde le clavo una espada maldita por la espalda… -_

Kali hizo una pausa, recordando cada palabra que acababa de decir. Se tomo un respiro y continuo leyendo en voz alta.

_-Su alma se dividió en dos: el Bien y el Mal El Mal fue el primero en Salir, el cual tomo forma de una Diosa, la cual empuñó la espada maldita y gobernó la Tierra creando nuevas formas malignas…como el Miedo –_

Kali hizo una pausa y comprendió ese origen, entonces por eso existe el Miedo, apostaba a que la Época Oscura fue el reinado de tubo Pitch gracias al reinado de la Diosa.

_-Pero después, la segunda parte del alma de la Diosa Gaya salió en forma de la Diosa del Bien, la cual, utilizando el cetro de la Diosa Gaya, creo una fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir al Mal: los Guardianes –_

Ahora Kali comprendía los orígenes de los guardianes, de seguro ese fue el fin de la Época Oscura.

_-Pero la Diosa del Mal no se detuvo, y siguió creando mas Males, entonces la Diosa del Bien comprendió que la única forma de terminar con eso era que las dos desaparecieran –_dijo Kali

-_Desterrándose junto con ella utilizando todo el poder del cetro, lo que provoco que ete se separara de la mitad de su fuerza –_

Kali giro la cabeza y vio al dueño de esa voz.

-Ahora lo comprendo –dijo Jack

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado… -decía Kali mirando el libro –Que todo esto fuera planeado –

-Ni yo –dijo Jack

El se recostó a un lado de Kali doblando sus brazos tras su cabeza como si fuera un cojín. Kali giro la cabeza y la agacho un poco para mirar su rostro.

-Ya se te hizo costumbre… -dijo Kali –Verdad Frost? –

-Qué? –pregunto Jack sacando una de sus manos para ponerse el gorro y después la volvió a poner bajo su cabeza.

-El seguirme –dijo Kali

-No te sigo –dijo Jack defendiéndose –Curiosamente siempre estás en donde yo quiero estar –

-Entonces me voy –dijo Kali serrando el libro y levantándose.

-Espera! –dijo Jack sentándose para sujetarle el brazo. Kali sonrió victoriosa.

-Me atrapaste –dijo Jack –Quizá te siga, pero solo por que me siento bien con tu compañía –

-Sabes que no podemos estar juntos, Jack –aclaro Kali sin voltearlo a ver

-Que te parece solo como amigos? –dijo el aun sujetándole el brazo

-"Amigos"… -dijo Kali repitiendo la ultima frase de Jack –Por que lo haces Jack?, sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser y quieres ser mi amigo –

-No eres peligrosa –dijo Jack –Cualquiera puede pasar por eso alguna vez –

Kali soltó una carcajada y se volvió a sentar junto a Jack.

-Creo que pensé mal de ti –dijo ella- Podrías llegar a ser lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba –

-Y que piensas ahora de mi? –pregunto Jack sonriéndole

-Estoy teniendo un Deja vu? –Dijo Kali y después miro a Jack –Ya te lo dije, aun no te responderé esa pregunta –

-Bien –dijo Jack volviendo a recostarse –Seré lo mas paciente posible –

Kali se recostó junto a él y miro el cielo. Aun no sabía hasta donde podría llegar con esto, pero al igual que Jack, ella también sentía esa paz interior junto a él.


	14. Parte 14

Kali se despertó. No sabía en que momento se había quedado dormida. Se sentó y vio a Jack profundamente dormido a su lado. Sintió una descarga eléctrica al verlo así… tan paciente. Kali miro el libro a un lado de ella y vio la hoja entre salida, la tomo y leyó lo que decía atrás en voz baja.

-_"Se dice, que si la espada maldita se encuentra con el cetro de la Diosa Gaya, la Diosa del Mal volverá para regresar la oscuridad al mundo. –_

Kali se alarmo al leer eso. Tomo un respiro y continúo.

_-Pero, si esto pasa, el cetro tendrá que tener contacto con el segundo cetro mas poderoso y así, poder despertar a la Diosa del Bien para regresar la paz "–_

Kali serró el libro y se levantó.

_-Tengo que recuperar mi cetro –_pensó

Miro a Jack por última vez y se fue volando en dirección que le indicaba su sexto sentido. Al instante, un aire le acaricio el rostro a Jack haciendo que este despertara. Jack se sentó y busco con la mirada a Kali pero no la vio. Entonces su mano toco el libro y vio la hoja entre salida, la tomo, y al leerla supo a donde había ido Kali. Se levanto y decidió seguirle el paso utilizando el rastro en el cielo.

**En alguna parte del mundo**

Kali caminaba mirando a todos lados. Estaba en el bosque, su sexto sentido le indicaba que el enemigo estaba ahí. Dio un paso al frente y escucho ruidos mas cerca. Corrió y al poco tiempo se vio de nuevo en ese lugar… en donde ocurrió el incendio. Ahí, vio a Pitch y a Satán.

-Fuiste muy torpe al traicionarnos –dijo Pitch sosteniendo el cetro

Kali serró los puños tratando de controlarse. Respiro hondo y después le apunto con un dedo.

-Te reto a una lucha –dijo ella –Solo poderes originales –dijo –Si gano, me devolverás el cetro –

-Y si yo gano, que? –dijo Pitch

Kali no sabia que decir…. No podía decirle que se uniría de nuevo al el por que ya lo haba hecho y los traiciono…

-Morirás –dijo Satán

Kali alzo un poco el rostro y después serró los ojos con fuerza. Suspiro y asintió. Pitch sonrió.

-No esperaba esto de ti –dijo Pitch –Jack lo sabe? –

-Nadie lo sabe –dijo Kali con dureza

-Bien –dijo Pitch alzando el cetro –Que así sea –

Pitch clavo el cetro en el suelo y dio un paso al frente. Kali también lo hizo, aun que aun estaban varios metros alejados. El la miro a los ojos, Kali también, sus ojos mostraban furia, y sabía que estaba dispuesta a todo. Pitch sonrió, y Kali gruño. Ella le lanzo una oleada de fuego el cual Pitch bloqueo con una oleada de oscuridad. Kali hizo un gesto con las manos e hizo que el suelo en donde estaba Pitch se levantara, pero este aprovechó para saltar desde lo alto dirigiéndose a Kali con un puno rodeado de un aura negra. Kali rodo rápidamente y le lanzo un latigazo de agua el cual lo segó por un momento, Kali aprovechó para lanzarse sobre el y dejarlo bajo ella apuntándolo con un brazo en llamas. Pitch la miro a los ojos y sonrió, Kali gruñó ante ese acto de ironía.

-Hazlo –dijo Pitch –Usa tu luz para destruirme –dijo el –Todo esto será tu culpa, así como lo fue con esa gente que no pudiste salvar –

Kali abrió sus ojos de par en par y su cuerpo se debilitó. Pero no bajo la guardia, entonces Satán saco una daga oscura, le apunto a Kali y se la lanzo, pero entonces algo solido y frio lanzo esa daga hasta clavarse en el suelo. Kali se percato de eso y vio Jack abalanzarse sobre Satán.

-Jack, no! –grito Kali

Pitch aprovechó y golpeo a Kali lanzándola lejos. Kali se levanto y volvió a lanzarle una llamarada a Pitch. El retrocedió pero no se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba apunto de acabarse gracias a un acantilado. Kali le apunto de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle el ataque, algo le golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que cayera. Se levanto lentamente y vio su cetro dirigirse a Pitch.

-Esto ya se te hizo una maldita costumbre –dijo Kali arrodillándose

-Kali! –le grito Jack

Kali giro y vio el bastón de Jack en el aire el cual ella atrapo. Por que se lo había dado? Ahora con que diablos se iba a defender el. Kali se dio cuenta de que el bastón cambio de helado a una temperatura caliente, al parecer al igual que su cetro, el bastón se había adaptado a ella. Pitch le lanzo un rayo oscuro y Kali lo bloqueo con el bastón hacia el frente gracias a que creo un campo de fuerza escarlata. Pitch le lanzo varios rayos mas los cuales al impactarse en el campo de fuerza hacia que Kali retrocediera por el impacto. Entonces El, le lanzo una gran oleada de sombra oscura y por un momento creyó que la había derrotado por que no se veía nada, pero entonces Kali cayo desde arriba y lo golpeo con el bastón haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Jack se alejo de Satán y creyendo que lo había dejado inconsciente, y comenzó a ver a Kali patearle el trasero a Pitch.

Kali miro a Pitch en el suelo y le apunto con el bastón….pero entonces un rayo de oscuridad golpeo su mano haciendo que soltara el cetro. Giro y vio a Satán con una mano en alto y con la otra sujetaba el cuello de Jack. Kali giro rápidamente y trato de atacar a Pitch pero el le lanzo un rayo oscuro con el cetro y la tiro al suelo.

Kali se apoyo con sus manos para poder levantarse pero otro rayo la impacto haciendo que cayera de nuevo.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada –dijo Pitch caminando hacia ella –Todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras existido nada de esto hubiera pasado, y mucha gente estaría viva –

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente… el tenia razón…. Todo era su culpa?...

Kali trato de levantarse otra vez pero otro rayo la impacto y otro mas haciendo que rodara un poco. Jack trataba de zafarse de Satán para poder ayudarla pero el era muy fuerte.

-Eres un fracaso –dijo Pitch –Solo causas destrucción y muerte –

De pronto las imágenes de su pasado volvieron a invadir su mente, seguidas por las de la masacre en la primaria… pudo observar el aura de miedo en el chico que causo la matanza…. Pero… había algo más… Kali pudo observar mas detalladamente las imágenes de su pasado y pudo observar las auras puras y blancas de la gente de su pueblo… pero entonces…. Vio sombras malignas y auras de miedo rodeando a los soldados…. Lobos, fénix y caballos sombras también estaban ahí…. Fue entonces cuando entendió….

-No –dijo Kali abriendo sus ojos de par en par –No fui yo…. Yo no tuve la culpa de nada… -

La sonrisa de Pitch se borro de su rostro y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

-Fuiste tu –dijo Kali mirándolo detenidamente –Al igual con la masacre en la primaria –

Pitch alzo el rostro y mostro dureza.

-Algún día te enterarías de alguna forma –dijo Pitch tratando de ocultar el temor en sus palabras

-De alguna forma? –Dijo Kali con rabia –Todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que yo era peligrosa –

Kali comenzó a levantarse, Pitch le lanzo un rayo oscuro pero un campo de fuerza en el cuerpo de Kali impidió que le hiciera daño.

-Cuando tu fuiste lo único peligroso en mi –dijo ella –Admito que tenia miedo…. Pero ahora que lo se, ya no mas –

El fuego comenzó a inundar a Kali, de pronto con un gesto, una oleada de fuego salió de ella golpeando a Pitch y a Satán. El cetro salió volando y Kali lo atrapo, al instante, este volvió a su color original y la gema comenzó a brillar de nuevo. Jack se levanto del suelo y tomo su bastón que al instante también volvió a su temperatura helada. Kali se acerco a Jack y el a ella.

-Ahora lo se todo, Jack –dijo Kali alegre –Yo no tuve la culpa de nada, nunca fue mi error… -

Entonces el cetro comenzó a brillar y a alzarse en el aire. Pitch miro aquello y trato de tomar el cetro pero este provoco otra oleada y lo alejo.

-Que sucede? –pregunto Kali mirando la reacción maravillosa del cetro

-As aceptado la verdad, Kali –dijo Jack –Te has liberado de la culpa y ahora usaste el cetro con el alma –

Kali se sorprendió ante aquello y tomo el cetro el cual dio una ultima centellada. Entonces, un trineo bajo de los cielos y de el bajaron los guardianes.

-Kali, Jack, que bueno que están bien –dijo Norte acercándose a ellos

Los guardianes miraron detenidamente a Pitch y a Satán los cuales se estaban reincorporando. Pitch los miro con furia y desapareció en sombras…

-Aun tengo un Az bajo la manga…. –se escucho de Pitch

Los guardianes miraron detenidamente el cetro de Kali el cual estaba dando una luminosidad increíble.

-Y esto a que se debe? –pregunto el Hada sorprendida

-Kali uso el cetro con el alma –dijo Jack –Tal como decía el libro –

-Eso es genial, pero… -decía Conejo –Que es lo que hacían aquí? –

-Larga historia –aclaro Kali acercándose un poco a un que reacciono y giro para ver a Jack –Aun que tiene razón, que haces aquí? –

-Lo siento, pero leí esto –dijo Jack sacando el pedazo de hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y se los enseno

-Que pasa con el? –pregunto Norte confundido

-Aquí dice que el cetro en presencia de la espada maldita de la Diosa del Mal, puede hacer que esta reviva y traiga oscuridad a este mundo –dijo Jack –Y que el cetro en contacto con el segundo cetro más poderoso es capaz de regresar la paz al mundo –

-Aah, con que eso me delato –dijo Kali apoyando una mano en su cadera

-Dijo Pitch que tenia un Az bajo la manga –dijo Conejo –A que se refería? –

-Quizá sea la espada maldita –dijo Kali –O tal vez solo sea que tenga listos nuestros opuestos –

-Falta poco para el eclipse Lunar –dijo el Hada

-Es justo cuando el Hombre de la Luna se debilita –dijo Norte

-No creo que sea demasiado problema vencer a Pitch –dijo Kali mirando su cetro –Tengo otra vez mi cetro, las cosas se facilitan –

-Eso espero –dijo Jack apoyándose en su bastón

-Pero antes… -dijo Kali –Es mejor que valla a cambiar el clima, hace varios días que espero eso –

-Claro, ve –dijo Norte sonriendo

Kali sonrió y se fue volando. Jack iba a seguirla pero Tooth lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Jack no vallas –dijo el Hada

-Que? –dijo Jack girando para verla –Por que no? –

-Bueno… yo… -decía Tooth tratando de ocultar sus celos –Digo…. No crees que –

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Jack –Debo darle un poco de espacio –

-Si!...digo, si, eso es justo lo que iba a decir –dijo el Hada

-Bien, entonces es mejor que volvamos –dijo Norte al escuchar la conversación

Todos subieron al trineo y se marcharon.


	15. Parte 15

**En el mundo**

-huuujuuuu! –

Kali estaba dando vueltas por los cielos, con su cetro provocaba lluvia y dejaba que los rayos de sol se asomaran de entre las nubes. Le divertía tanto poder hacer eso de nuevo. Torno sus ojos a escarlatas y con su luz y calor creo un arcoíris a su paso. Los niños y los adultos salían de sus casas mirando ese maravillo espectáculo que tanto habían esperado. Los niños salieron y jugaban en los charcos de agua. Kali voló por todos los cielos hasta llegar a su ciudad favorita en Burgess donde hizo que las nueves desaparecieran y que el sol volviera a brillar.

Amy miro por la ventana y vio como las nubes se iban y el sol volvía. Ella salió rápidamente de su casa y contemplo el clima estirando los brazos hacia arriba y dando vueltas. Kali la miro y rio alegremente mientras se paraba en el tejado de una casa.

-Mama, sal! –dijo Amy

-Que pasa? –la mama de Amy salió de la casa y admiro el clima

-Todo es muy bonito –dijo Amy con alegría

Kali sonrió ante aquello, y nunca se había sentido con más ganas de ser vista.

Paso el tiempo. Oscurecía, Kali se recostó en el tejado de una casa y cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza. Miro hacia al frente y contemplo el sol ocultándose. Al poco rato la luna iluminaba el cielo y las estrellas lo adornaban. Kali suspiro, se sintió tan feliz al darse cuenta de la verdad de su pasado, ya no sentía culpa, y su vida según ella comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Con que cambio tú forma de pensar –

Kali se levanto y levanto su cetro hacia al frente, ahí estaba Pitch, parado tan tranquilamente a unos metros de ella.

-Nada cambiara –dijo el –El miedo siempre existirá mientras lo tengan –

-Yo no te tengo miedo –dijo Kali con frialdad

-Quizá no –dijo Pitch –Pero si no es miedo, estoy seguro de que hay odio en tu interior –

Kali entre abrió los ojos. Aunque lo negara de nada serviría.

-A de mas… -dijo el –Los niños mientras crecen dejan de creer y eso es otra desventaja para ustedes –

-Siempre habrá una razón para creer –dijo ella

Pitch la miro y después entrecerró los ojos.

-Aun no ha terminado –dijo el y desapareció en sombras

Kali trato de golpearlo pero su cetro solo atravesó sombras. Kali levanto el vuelo y se dirigió al Polo Norte.

**En el polo norte**

Kali llego y vio a todos reunidos y con una expresión de preocupación.

-Que sucede? –pregunto Kali

-Necesitamos encontrar el segundo cetro más poderoso –dijo Norte –O no habrá mas guardianes –

Kali se alarmo ante aquello. Así que ya estaban seguros de ello.

-Nada es imposible –dijo ella –Si así lo dice la leyenda… lo encontraremos –

-Hay demasiados inmortales legendarios y no legendarios –dijo el Hada

-Como encontraremos el que tiene el cetro? –pregunto Conejo

-Y tan solo quedan tres noches para el eclipse lunar –dijo Jack

Kali pensó por un momento.

-Cuantos inmortales tienen cetro? –Pregunto Kali –No creo que todos –

Norte pensó por un momento…

-Calypso,…el rey mago Gaspar,….Lea Hong…. –decía Norte –Eolo,… y Tonase –

-Perfecto –dijo Kali –Y donde los encontramos? –

-Calypso es la diosa de los mares, el rey mago Gaspar se encuentra en Jerusalén, Lea Hong es una de las diosas chinas de la paz, Eolo es el dios del cielo y Tonase da suerte a las parejas de Australia. –explico Norte

-Comencemos con Calypso –dijo Jack

-Se encuentra en algún lugar de los mares –dijo Conejo

-Quizá podamos llamar su atención –dijo el Hada

Sandy negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón –dijo Norte –No es un perro al que ahí que atraer –

-Busquémosla –dijo Kali

-Un segundo –dijo el Hada –Y como sabremos si es el cetro –

-El texto decía que tenían que tener contacto –dijo Conejo

-Quizá si se tocan los dos cetros –dijo Kali mirando su cetro

-Bien pues vámonos. Tenemos que encontrar ese cetro –dijo Norte –O puede que si no, sea nuestro final, antes de que algo salga mal -

Todos se dirigieron al trineo, menos Kali que espero que todos se alejaran un poco y detuvo a Jack sujetándole el hombro.

-Que pasa? –pregunto Jack mirándola

Kali lo miro un segundo y después bajo la cabeza. Ella se acerco a el, y lo abrazo. Jack se sorprendió ante aquello pero le correspondió el abrazo.

-Perdóname, se que he sido muy dura contigo –dijo Kali sin soltarlo –Y quiero saber…antes de que algo salga mal, que siempre seremos amigos, y que soportaras mi temperamento –

_Amigos_… esa palabra retumbo en la mente de Jack.

-Nada saldrá mal, Kali –dijo el –Y como te lo dije…. Saldremos de esto juntos –

Kali se separo de el y le dedico una sonrisa. Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al trineo en donde los demás ya los esperaban.

**En los mares**

El trineo volaba sobre el mar. Conejo sostenía un mapa el cual se agitaba con el viento.

-Quizá en el Triangulo de las Bermudas –dijo Conejo

-Tienes razón, es el lugar más sospechoso –dijo Norte

Rápidamente llegaron a ese punto y se percataron de que no muy lejos había una isla. El trineo aterrizo en ella y todos bajaron. Comenzaron a caminar entre la maleza, varias hojas se atravesaban en su camino y las apartaban repentinamente. Kali pisó una rama y esta se rompió, agacho la cabeza para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que era algo extraña para ser rama de árbol.

-Seguros que es aquí? –dijo Kali un poco dudosa

-Se supone –dijo Conejo –En el mapa marca "Zona prohibida" –

-Grandioso –dijo Jack

Al poco rato llegaron a la orilla de un rio y al otro lado se veía una cabaña. Jack camino sobre el rio congelando lo que sus pies tocaban y Kali pasó sobre el agua.

-La corriente es fuerte –dijo Norte sin cruzar

-Cierto –dijo Jack y congelo el rio

Así, Norte y los demás guardianes pudieron cruzar. Jack subió las escaleras de la cabaña y empujo la puerta. Adentro era oscuro, pocos rayos del sol entraban por el techo, habían colgantes hechos de corales colgados en el techo. Dio otro paso al frente y de pronto una mujer apareció con un cetro el cual con una joya roja le apunto al cuello.

-Que hacen aquí? –pregunto ella

Era de piel morena, ojos dorados, cabello negro y alborotado, vestía un vestido negro modesto y estaba descalza.

-Eres Calypso? –pregunto Jack alzando las manos

Ella miro a los demás que estaban adentro.

-Eso depende de quien la busca –dijo ella

-Vinimos en busca de un arma muy poderosa, Calypso –dijo Norte

-Norte –dijo ella bajando su cetro –Y que les hace pensar que esa "arma" esta aquí? –

Calypso camino hacia una mesa y se sentó en una silla. Le quito la joya al cetro y la dejo en medio de la mesa. Miro a los guardianes los cuales se acercaban.

-Queremos saber si tu cetro puede reaccionar junto al mío –dijo Kali apoyando su mano izquierda en la mesa

-Mi cetro solo reacciona a mis ordenes –dijo mirándola a los ojos pero un aire hizo que le diera un escalofrió –Tu… eres Kali Element –

Kali se sobresalto por eso.

-Como es que sabes mi nombre? –dijo Kali confundida

-Mi cristal lo sabe todo –dijo Calypso –Y yo se lo que el sabe –

Ella paso una mano sobre el cristal y este soltó un resplandor rojo. Poso su vista en Jack y sonrió.

-Jack Frost –dijo ella –Tuviste un problema con tu pasado hace tiempo no? –

-Lo resolví –dijo el

Calypso pasó su mano de nuevo sobre el cristal y después lo tomo y lo coloco en la cima de su cetro.

-Fueron regresados a la vida en la misma época y al mismo instante –dijo ella –Mi cetro no es lo que están buscando –

Kali acerco su cetro al de ella pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

-La respuesta esta mas cerca de lo que creen –dijo Calypso

-Y no sabes donde esta? –pregunto el Hada

-Cerca –dijo ella sonriendo

-Creo que te molestamos para nada, -dijo Norte

-No hay problema –dijo Calypso –Sigan con su búsqueda –

Todos salieron de la cabaña y regresaron al trineo.

-Con que tu nombre es Kali Element –dijo Norte dirigiéndose a Kali

-Si, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie –dijo ella

-Calypso tiene poderes sobre el destino que tubo el pasado y el que tendrá el futuro –dijo Norte

-Entonces no solo es la Diosa de los Siete Mares? –dijo Jack

-Así parece –dijo Conejo

-Busquemos al rey mago Gaspar –dijo el Hada

EL trineo comenzó a volar por los cielos, Kali miro el cielo y pudo contemplar como el Sol comenzaba a salir.


	16. Parte 16

…Kali observo como el Sol comenzaba a salir.

-Solo faltan tres noches… -repitió esa frase

Kali apoyo los codos en sus piernas y su rostro en sus manos. Con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello mientras tenia la vista perdida en el piso del trineo. Jack la miro y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella serró los ojos y trato de bajar su preocupación. Tooth miro aquello y contuvo las ganas de evitar algo mas, pero en lugar de eso trato de disimular su actitud.

-Falta poco –dijo Norte tirando de las correas de los renos

Al poco rato, Conejo miro hacia abajo junto con Sandy y pudieron ver un lugar desértico.

**En Jerusalén**

-Es aquí? –pregunto Conejo

-Así es –dijo Norte

El trineo aterrizo en frente de un palacio. Al bajar, el viento soplaba lo suficiente para agitar el cabello de todos. Comenzaron a caminar y las puertas del palacio se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre viejo, con barba roja y vestía una túnica azul, con un pañuelo en la cabeza islámico.

-Gaspar! –dijo Norte acercándosele

-Viejo amigo –dijo Gaspar

Los dos se dieron un abrazo amistoso y después se separaron.

-Díganme, que los trae por aquí? –dijo el

-Me temo que una amenaza a todos nosotros –dijo Norte

Gaspar se sorprendió ante aquello y los llevo adentro del palacio. Sentados en uno de los sillones de su palacio, inicio la platica.

-Así que el miedo ha vuelto –dijo el rey Gaspar

-Y no solo el –dijo Kali –También la Maldad, el Silencio y la Oscuridad –

-Esto es grave –dijo Gaspar entrelazando sus manos

-Mas de lo que crees –dijo Jack

-Trata de revivir a la Diosa del Mal para que le de su Bendición y regrese la época oscura –explico el Hada

-Y hay, algo que pueda hacer por ustedes? –pregunto Gaspar

-Buscamos un arma muy poderosa –dijo Norte –Lo suficiente para hacer que la Diosa del Bien evite que el Mal se apodere del mundo –

-Un cetro tan poderoso como el mío –dijo Kali mostrando su cetro

-Y que les hace pensar que esa arma pueda estar aquí? –pregunto Gaspar alzando una ceja

-Creemos que quizá tu cetro sea lo que estamos buscando –dijo Conejo

-Mi cetro… -dijo Gaspar –Hace mucho que no lo uso. Como pueden ver, no lo llevo conmigo –

-Nos lo puedes mostrar por si acaso? –pregunto el Hada

-No lo creo –dijo el –No es tan fácil. Como creí que no lo usaría de nuevo lo oculte en una sala que ni yo mismo puedo abrir –

-Quizá nosotros podamos –dijo Jack

El rey Gaspar se levanto y los guio hasta el final de un pasillo, ahí, había una enorme puerta de oro que en el centro tenia unas letras escritas en otro idioma.

-"Que elemento es el mas poderoso" –leyó Gaspar

-Que? –dijo Norte –Un acertijo?, todo esto es por un acertijo? –

-No puedo encontrar el resultado –dijo Gaspar

-Elementos –repitió Jack y después giro para ver a Kali –Tu controlas los elementos, tienes que saber cual es el mas poderoso –

-Hay una advertencia –dijo el rey Gaspar –También dice que solo hay una oportunidad, y si no aciertan la puerta se sellara para siempre –

-Es el fuego –dijo Kali –El fuego es el mas fuerte por que tiene el poder de la destrucción? –

-Esta segura? –pregunto Norte

-Si…bueno… -Kali dudo por un momento –El fuego… destruye, pero no… -

-No, -Dijo Jack –Es el aire –dijo el –Si se trata espiritualmente puede hacer maravillas: es ligero y manejable, hasta yo puedo controlarlo –

-Tienes razón –dijo Kali –El aire espiritual, el agua fluidez, la tierra creación y el fuego…. Destrucción –

Esa ultima palabra le dolió, pero después lo olvido al pensar en lo positivo como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Seguros? –pregunto Conejo

-Completamente –dijo Jack y después giro a ver a Gaspar –Es el aire –

-Espero que tengas razón –dijo el rey Gaspar y después toco la puerta con una mano –El aire! –

Entonces, una luz ilumino la puerta y poco a poco se fue abriendo. Dentro, se pudo ver en el centro de la sala un cetro flotando color plateado con una gema azul. Gaspar se acerco y tomo su cetro.

-Hace demasiado que no sentía esto –dijo el

-Ahora solo necesitamos hacer la prueba y dejaremos de molestarte –dijo Conejo

Kali acerco su cetro al del rey Gaspar, pero aun al tener contacto no paso nada. Kali suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No era este –dijo ella

-Lo siento –dijo Gaspar

-No te preocupes, seguiremos buscando –dijo Norte

-De cualquier modo gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi cetro. –dijo el rey mago Gaspar

-De nada –dijo el Hada

Salieron del palacio y se subieron al trineo. Se despidieron de Gaspar y levantaron el vuelo.

-Sigue Lea Hong –dijo Jack –Esta en china no? –

-Asi es –dijo Norte –Con mi trineo llegaremos en menos de 10 minutos.

**3 horas después, en China**

-Con que 10 minutos, he? –dijo Conejo bajándose bruscamente del trineo tirándose al suelo

-Solo es una forma de hablar –dijo Norte

Todos los demás bajaron del trineo y comenzaron a caminar por los tejados de una de las ciudades de china, en Hong Kong.

-Seguros que es aquí? –pregunto Kali

-Es lea Hong, y aquí es Hong Kong –dijo Norte –No creo que sea una coincidencia.

Al poco rato, desde un tejado vieron un gran lago y a lo lejos se pudo ver una gran lancha roja con incrustaciones de oro y sobre ella vieron a una mujer. Rápidamente se acercaron a aquel lago y se detuvieron en un muelle. La lancha se comenzó a acercar y pudieron identificar a una mujer de cabello negro recogido en dos chongos y traía puesto un kimono rojo con dorado.

-Hola Lea –dijo el Hada acercándose a la mujer

-Hola Tooth –dijo Lea sonriendo –En que puedo ayudarlos –

-Es un problema de muerte –dijo Norte

-No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Lea –Solo vinieron a hablarme de muerte para interrumpir mi paz interior? –

-Es muy grave Lea –dijo Conejo

-De que se trata? –pregunto Lea Hong

-Sobre Pitch –dijo Jack

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos –dijo Lea llevándose una mano a la boca por la preocupación –el Miedo ha vuelto –

-Y mas fuerte que nunca –dijo Kali

-Casi oscurece –dijo Lea mirando el sol casi ocultándose en el horizonte

-Veo que el tiempo pasa mas cuando uno viaja –dijo Norte

-Bueno, vinieron por algo no?, no creo que solo halla sido para informarme de ello –dijo Lea con suma tranquilidad

-Buscamos un arma muy poderosa –dijo Jack

-A poderosa me suena destructiva –dijo Lea Hong –No creo tener lo que buscan –

-Nos muestras tu cetro? –pregunto Conejo

-Por que no? –dijo Lea, saco su cetro de su lancha y se los mostro

Kali acerco su cetro al de ella pero nuevamente no paso nada.

-No es posible! –grito ella y se fue

Todos miraron hacia donde se había ido Kali.

-Lo siento Lea pero nos tenemos que ir –dijo Norte

Todos se fueron. Jack se adelanto y alcanzo a Kali. La sujeto de un hombro haciendo que girara para verlo.

-Que te sucede? –le pregunto Jack

-No lo entiendes? –dijo ella –Ya solo faltan dos personas y no hemos encontrado el cetro –dijo –Probablemente y nunca lo encontraremos –

-Lo encontraremos Kali –dijo el y con la otra mano le sujeto el rostro para que se tranquilizara

En ese momento llego Tooth y contemplo esa escena. Después todos los demás llegaron y se subieron al trineo. Kali y Jack también lo hicieron.


	17. Parte 17

…Kali miro como oscurecia.

-Solo faltan dos noches –dijo ella

-Ahora, en donde se encuentra Eolo? –pregunto Conejo

-En el Pico do Arieiro –dijo Norte agitando las correas de los renos

-En Madeira? –pregunto el Hada

-Exacto –dijo Norte

-Eolo es un joven difícil –dijo Conejo –Tendremos que tratar con el muy delicadamente –

-No hay problema –dijo Kali sonriendo maliciosamente

-Sin violencia –dijo Norte

Kali frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos. Jack soltó una pequeña risa.

-Que tan difícil es? –pregunto Jack

-Digamos que se parece mucho a ti –dijo Conejo –Controla los cielos de Madeira, o sea, si es día o noche –

-El puede hacer eso? –pregunto Kali sorprendida

-Y no solo eso, también puede controlar el viento y los truenos –dijo el Hada

-Bien, y cuanto falta para llegar? –pregunto Conejo dirigiéndose a Norte

-No mucho –dijo el

-Eso espero –dijo Conejo sujetándose fuertemente del trineo

-En realidad es necesario el cetro? –pregunto Jack

-No lo se, pero eso dice la leyenda –dijo Norte sin voltearlo a ver –Pero ojala y no sea lo único –

Kali quedo pensativa ante eso.

**En Madeira**

El trineo volaba sobre los cielos de Madeira. De pronto, un pico de montaña bloqueo la luz de la luna y se pudo identificar bajo las estrellas, los picos de una montaña rodeada por niebla.

-Es ahí –dijo Norte –Eolo tiene una casa sobre el pico –

-Buena vista –dijo Kali contemplando la Luna

-Claro que no es lo que un chico como Eolo llamaría "Buena vista" –dijo Conejo

-Entonces por que vive aquí? –pregunto Jack

-Por que es un perfecto punto para controlas los cielos –dijo el Hada

Al poco rato el trineo aterrizo sobre el pico, y cerca se pudo ver a un chico de espaldas. Era de cabello negro, vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, pantalón pegado negro y estaba descalzo. Al notar la presencia de los Guardianes, se dio la vuelta revelando su piel clara y ojos grises.

-Que hacen aquí? –dijo el

-También nos agrada verte Eolo –dijo Conejo

-No han respondido mi pregunta –dijo Eolo

-Y tú no has saludado –dijo Jack en tono amenazante

-Jack –dijo Norte calmándolo

-Valla, Valla, el niño tiene agallas –dijo Eolo acercándosele

-No vinimos a buscar problemas –dijo Conejo acercándose un poco

-Pues desgraciadamente los han encontrado –dijo Eolo

-Solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas –dijo el Hada

-Sea lo que sea, juro que yo no robe nada –dijo el, dirigiéndose a Tooth

-No es eso –dijo Kali –Vinimos a buscar un arma muy poderosa –

-Hola,–dijo Eolo percatándose de la presencia de Kali y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás –Dime, que haces con este grupillo de perdedores? –

-Oye, te exijo más respeto –dijo Norte

-Un segundo, anciano, estoy hablando con la dama –dijo Eolo acercándose a Kali

-Dama? –Dijo Kali indignada –Oye tu quien te crees que eres? –

-Nadie en especial –dijo acercándose un poco mas –Si quieres te lo puedo explicar en un lugar privado –

Jack miro la cercanía entre Kali y Eolo y enfureció. Estuvo apunto de hacer algo pero Kali se le adelanto.

-Escúchame, niño bonito –dijo Kali tomando a Eolo por el frente de su camiseta –Vinimos por un asunto de vida o muerte, y no voy a arriesgar toda la misión por un intento de Dios como tu… -decía Kali levantando con su fuerza a Eolo –Así que ahora, me vas a mostrar tu cetro y no vas a hacer nada de lo contrario, has entendido? –

-Lo entiendo….Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo Eolo sujetando a Kali del antebrazo para que lo soltara

Kali lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que Eolo cayera al suelo de sentadera.

-Waw! –dijo Eolo sonriendo –De donde la sacaron? –

-Lo siento compañero, pero no esta disponible –dijo Conejo

-Ahora, el cetro –dijo Norte

-Claro –dijo Eolo

Los guió hasta dentro de su casa y les mostro su cetro, era de madera gris con una gema brillante y esférica en la punta. Kali acerco su cetro al de Eolo, pero no paso nada.

-Nada de nuevo –dijo Kali tratando de conservar la tranquilidad

-Que se suponía que tenia que pasar? –pregunto Eolo

-Algo, y no paso nada –dijo Jack

Kali se dio la vuelta y salió de esa casa.

-Convénzanla de volver, si? –dijo Eolo

-No lo creo –dijo Jack y salió de la casa seguido por los demás Guardianes

-Esta bien –dijo Kali tranquilamente –Solo falta Tonase y si ella no tiene el cetro, que? –

-Lo haremos a nuestra manera –dijo Norte

-Aun así, espero que lo tenga–dijo Kali

Todos se subieron al trineo e iniciaron el vuelo hacia alguna parte de Australia.

**En Australia**

El trineo aterrizo en un campo muy alejado de la ciudad, era un campo en donde solo podías ver la abundancia de la naturaleza. Norte miro hacia un lado y vio una especie de altar. Todos caminaron hacia ahí y vieron una estatua de una mujer y veladoras abajo.

-Ella es Tonase? –pregunto Jack

-Así es –dijo Conejo

-Es muy hermosa –dijo Kali

Miraron a lo lejos e identificaron una cabaña. Se encaminaron a ella y tocaron a la puerta pero nadie abrió. El aleteo de un ave llamo su atención y se percataron de que no muy lejos se podía ver a una mujer de espaldas alzando sus manos con un ave en ellas la cual voló. La mujer era de cabello negro largo y ondulado, usaba un pequeño top negro y una falda muy larga gris. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ellos, revelando su piel morena clara y ojos negros.

-Son los Guardianes cierto? –dijo ella abriéndose paso entre ellos y entrando en su cabaña

-Si…así es –dijo Conejo sujetando la puerta para que todos entraran

-Las cartas me lo dijeron –dijo ella y se sentó frente a una mesa frente a ellos –Y díganme, quienes la pareja que vino a ver su suerte? –

-Pareja? –Pregunto el Hada –No vino ninguna pareja –

-En cerio? –Dijo la mujer confundida y miro sus cartas –Por que las cartas me dijeron que dos alamas gemelas iban a venir…. –

Miro atentamente sus cartas y saco otra.

-Ah, ya entiendo –dijo ella y sonrió

-Tonase, vinimos en busca de un arma muy poderosa –dijo Norte

-Un cetro muy poderoso –dijo Kali poniendo su cetro sobre la mesa –como el mío –

-Un segundo –dijo Tonase sacando siete cartas boca abajo –Primero quiero ver sus cartas –

Todos dudaron ante eso.

-Norte… -dijo Tonase –Un reto logrado –

Norte se sorprendió.

-Sandy… -dijo ella –Un futuro de creador –

Sandy alzo una ceja.

-Conejo… -dijo Tonase –Un nuevo amigo –

Conejo dudo.

-Hada… -dijo ella –Un amor no correspondido –

El hada se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida y a la vez triste.

-Jack… -dijo Tonase –Una sorpresa inesperada –

Jack se apoyo en su bastón para poner más atención.

-Kali… -dijo ella –Una nueva vida –

Kali no entendió aquello, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue ver otra carta boca abajo sobre la mesa. Tonase la volteo.

-Esta es referente a todos… -dijo ella –Un amargo regreso –

-Todo es cierto? –pregunto Norte

-Las cartas no mienten –dijo ella

-Ahora nos puedes mostrar el cetro? –pregunto Kali

-Si, -dijo Tonase mostrándoles su cetro –Pero se que no es lo que buscan –

Kali acerco su cetro al de ella… se petrifico…

-No paso nada –dijo el Hada mirando los dos cetros

Kali serró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños, pero después suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-No lo necesitamos –dijo Kali por fin

-Lo haremos a nuestro modo –dijo Jack

-Gracias de todos modos, Tonase –dijo Norte

Ella asintió. Todos salieron de la cabaña y abordaron el trineo.

-No estaba –dijo Kali sentándose –Quizá, no esta en este mundo –dijo ella –Pero igual, no lo necesitamos –

-No es lo único –dijo Norte y alzo el vuelo del trineo

Tooth estaba pensativa, muy confundida con lo que le había dicho Tonase, y no sabia si podría seguir así o dejarlo. Jack se percato de aquello y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estas bien? –le pregunto

-Si, no pasa nada –dijo ella tratando de disimular

Después de eso, Jack enfoco su mirada en Kali, por que aunque ella dijera que no necesitaban el cetro, el sabia que ella pensaba en realidad todo lo contrario.

**En el polo norte**

Al llegar, todos bajaron del trineo excepto Tooth, la cual detuvo a Jack antes de que lo hiciera.

-Que pasa? –dijo el

-Jack, necesito hablar contigo un segundo –dijo ella

-Si, claro –dijo el dedicándole una ultima mirada a Kali la cual ya se había alejado

-Es… sobre tu… y Kali –dijo ella

Jack se paso su mano tras su cabeza y desvió la vista.

-Ella solo quiere que seamos amigos…. –dijo bajando el tono de voz –No te molestes por ello –

-Pero tú… la amas –dijo ella

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par… como ella decía eso…

-Si, -dijo ella sonriendo –Y se que aunque lo niegue, ella también siente lo mismo –

-Tiene demasiados problemas, Tooth –dijo Jack

-Puedes apoyarla –dijo el Hada –Estar con ella cuando mas lo necesita –

Jack se sorprendió ante eso… tenia razón?

-Eres la única persona a quien ella aprecia –dijo ella

-Tienes razón –dijo Jack levantándose alegremente –No tengo que alejarme de ella, cuando lo que mas necesita es mi compañía, -dijo tomándola de las manos –Y luchare para que me acepte no solo como amigo –

-Bueno… no era lo que tenia en mente, pero si –dijo Tooth sonriendo

Jack beso la mejilla del Hada.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –dijo el

Los dos salieron del trineo y corrieron hasta llegar a la sala del mundo pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver a los demás mirando atónitos algo en la pared…


	18. Parte 18

Kali se acerco a la pared y miro aquel pedazo de pergamino clavado en la pared por una daga. Ella jalo la daga y Norte tomo el pergamino y lo leyó.

_"Esta es solo una pequeña parte de mi venganza, si quieren volver a ver sus objetos más preciados vengan a la montaña de Burgess este eclipse lunar, ni un día más ni menos, si no ellos lo pagaran. Aun no saben de que hablo? Miren en el escritorio, quizá ya entiendan._

_Pitch Black"_

Los guardianes e acercaron a la mesa y vieron plumas de hadas, cascarones de huevos y pedazos de papel de regalo.

-No puede ser –dijo Norte

-Mis haditas –dijo el Hada asustada y comenzó a volar lejos

-La Madriguera –dijo Conejo

-Te acompaño Tooth –dijo Jack comenzando a levitar un poco

Kali miro y escucho la forma en que Jack decidía irse con Tooth y se indigno.

-Sí, creo que será mejor que te vayas con ella –dijo Kali orgullosa

-No… -dijo Jack tocando de nuevo el suelo –No es lo que piensas Kali…. –dijo tratando de explicar

-Te acompaño, Áster –dijo Kali dirigiéndose a Conejo y dándole la espalda a Jack

-Claro –dijo Conejo y dio carias pataditas al suelo en donde se abrió un agujero –Las mujeres primero –

-Valla –dijo Kali acercándose al agujero –Me alegra saber que aun existen caballeros –

Jack quedo con la boca abierta y miro como Kali saltaba al agujero seguida por Conejo.

-_Me las vas a pagar Canguro –_

Jack entrecerró los ojos y después se fue volando con Tooth, pero antes, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Norte y Sandy corrieron hacia el taller y vieron las paredes rotas, los mecanismos destruidos, los yetis y duendes estaban atados con lazos oscuros, y los regalos y juguetes no estaban. Norte chasqueo los dedos y los yetis y duendes fueron liberados.

**En el palacio de los dientes**

Jack y Tooth llegaron y se petrificaron al ver lo que había pasado…. Mitad del palacio estaba destruido, los recuerdos no estaban y no había señales de las haditas.

-No puede ser –dijo el Hada y cayó arrodillada

Miro como un escombro se movía y rápidamente lo quito para después ver a una hadita agonizando.

-Hadita… -dijo Tooth y la tomo en sus manos –Lo siento –

La hadita se levanto y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de ella. Tooth sonrió al igual que Jack. Pero, después ella pudo notar la desesperación en el rostro de él.

-Que sucede? –pregunto ella

-Hubo un mal entendido hace un segundo –dijo el –Creo que… Kali mal interpreto las cosas –

-Y se fue con Áster –dijo Tooth

-Con que así se llamaba –dijo Jack sorprendido

-Sabes? Eso solo quiere decir una cosa –dijo el Hada levantándose aunque algunas de sus plumas comenzaron a caerse –Que Kali también siente algo por ti –

-Qué? –dijo el

-Si!, llego a entender que quizá mostro una escena de celos –dijo ella

-Me gustaría que fuera así –dijo Jack –Aun que algunas vences llego a pensar que seguimos siendo totalmente opuestos y que siempre habrá algo por lo que discutamos –

-Quizá, -dijo Tooth –Has oído ese dicho de que los polos opuestos se atraen? –

-Sinceramente nunca creí en eso –dijo el

-Pues yo creo que es cierto –dijo el Hada con un poco de dolor en sus palabras y después le dio la espalda –Lastima que me tuve que enterar de la peor forma –

Jack se acerco a ella y le sujeto los hombros por atrás. Tooth se giro y puso su mano en la fría mejilla de Jack.

-Estuve enamorada de ti, Jack –dijo ella –Ya se a que se refería Tonase con amor no correspondido… -

Jack la miro a los ojos y después delicadamente sujeto la mano de ella y la alejo. Tooth casi sentía como lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-… porque tú no me amas –dijo ella

-Tooth, tu eres me mejor amiga –dijo el –Pero temo que…. No podre… quererte de esa forma –

-Lo sé… -dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas –Kali tiene suerte, aun que ella no lo sepa –

Jack se acerco a Tooth y la abrazo.

**En la madriguera**

Kali cayo de pie junto con Conejo y miraron esa horrible escena… las plantas estaban quemadas y arrancadas, había cascarones rotos y las paredes estaban destruidas. Conejo se alejo hacia otro lado y después de un minuto regreso con Kali.

-No está… -dijo el –Mi reserva de huevos no está, se llevo todo –

-Cuanto tiempo te llevas recolectando esos huevos –pregunto Kali

-Meses –dijo el –Ahí se fueron meses de trabajo –

Conejo se arrodillo y levanto algunos cascarones de huevos. Kali se arrodillo junto a él y le toco el hombro.

-No se saldrá con la suya, -dijo ella notando que él la volteaba a ver –Recuperaremos todo –

-Aun así –dijo Conejo mirándola –Te noto muy preocupada –

Kali reacciono y bajo la mirada. Conejo bajo un poco su cabeza para poder mirar su rostro.

-Conozco esa mirada –dijo el –Y te conozco a ti –

-Fuiste mi primer amigo –dijo ella alzando la mirada –Debería de saber que no te puedo ocultar nada –

-Hey, ahora que recuerdo, hace reto me llamaste Áster –dijo el –Como lo supiste? –

-Por la misma razón que tú acabas de mencionar –dijo Kali –Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, que no es posible que no sepa tu nombre –

-Volviendo al tema anterior –dijo Conejo para después carraspear un poco –Esa mirada tuya, no es de amor o si? –

-Claro que no… -dijo ella –Seguramente tu nunca estuviste enamorado –

Conejo desvió la mirada. Kali se sorprendió ante aquello y lo miro fijamente.

-O si? –dijo ella

-Recuerdas esa noche de pascua del 68? –dijo Conejo volviendo a mirarla

-Sí, fue el día que nos conocimos –dijo Kali

-Me ayudaste a reparar el daño que Jack ocasionó –dijo el –Nunca nadie lo había hecho –

-Claro, en ese entonces yo creía que Jack era un niño arrogante –dijo ella –Pero… a que viene todo esto –

-Ya no crees eso de él, o si? –Pregunto Áster –Te gusta no? –

Kali giro lo cabeza para mirar a otro lado.

-No –dijo ella tratando de sonar seria –Pero… -giro para verlo –que no estábamos hablando de ti? –

-Justo aquella noche… -siguió el –Cada vez que me encontraba con esa chica olvidaba el daño que ocasionaba –

Kali comenzaba a comprender, pero no dejaba de ponerle atención.

-Por que no me dijiste nada? –dijo Kali

-Creo que… -trataba de decir el –tenía miedo de sentir miedo –

-Que te hacía pensar que en ese tiempo yo no sentía lo mismo? –dijo Kali levantándose

-Descuida –dijo Conejo también levantándose –Eso ya paso, y ahora lo que importa es la guerra que se avecina –

-Así es –dijo Kali

Conejo dio varias pataditas al suelo y se abrió un agujero.

-Una cosa más, Kali –dijo Conejo

-Que esta plática quede entre nosotros –dijo el –Jack no dejara de molestarme si se entera –

-No hay problema –dijo Kali

Kali estaba a punto de entrar pero Conejo noto un brillo en el cinturón de ella.

-Que es eso?- pregunto el

Kali miro su cinturón y saco la daga anterior, era plateada con oro negro y reflejaba la luz.

-Es la daga que sostenía a la nota –dijo ella moviendo la daga ágilmente en su mano –Estoy casi segura de que le pertenece a Kish –

De pronto un pedazo de pared se cayó lo cual hizo que Kali soltara la daga y esta cayera clavándose en el suelo, al instante el mango de la daga se desprendió de esta y salió un pedazo de pergamino. Kali y Conejo se miraron y después los dos se agacharon, Kali tomo las dos partes de la daga y Conejo la nota y la leyó.

-''_Libéranos'' _–leyó Conejo

Kali y el se miraron desconcertados.

**En el polo norte**

-Esto es un desastre –dijo Norte –Pitch ha sobrepasado sus límites –

Sandy mostro sobre su cabeza unas letras que decían "Y ahora?".

-Tenemos que hacer lo que él dice –dijo Norte

-No hablaras enserio –dijo Jack al llegar

-No hay de otra –dijo Norte

-Ya está oscureciendo –dijo Kali a algún tiempo de haber salido del agujero

-Solo falta una noche –dijo el Hada

-Mañana cambiara todo –dijo Conejo

-Lucharemos hasta al final –dijo Norte –Por que mientras haya un solo niño que crea, siempre existirán los guardianes –

-Eso será un problema –dijo el Hada ya muy débil

Corrieron a la sala del Mundo y vieron como muchas luces se apagaban, pero había unas pocas que aun no.

-Espero que no suceda lo que hace un año –dijo Conejo –Amo mi estatura –

-Quiero volver a verlo –dijo Jack

-Cállate! –dijo Conejo

-O que? –dijo Jack acercándose y recordó lo que paso antes de que se fueran –Cangurito –

-Que dijiste? –dijo Conejo acercándose mas furioso

-Nada –dijo Jack sin dejar su expresión

-Repite lo que dijiste –dijo Conejo amenazante

-Dije Cangu… -

-Es suficiente! –dijo Kali interponiéndose entre los dos

Los dos se dedicaron una última mirada y se fueron por su lado. No era momento de pelear, y Kali no podía pensar en lo que pasaría si alguno de los dos resultara lastimado. Pero ahora lo único que importaba, era lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Y nada lo podría evitar.


	19. El creer en ti

-Este es el plan… -dijo Norte desenrollando un mapa sobre el escritorio –Esta es la montaña… -dijo señalando un punto –Aquí nos veremos, seguramente Pitch estará antes ahí -

-Lo que quiere es el cetro… -dijo Kali –Lo necesita para revivir a la Diosa del Mal –

-Y piensa obtenerlo –dijo Jack –Seguro tendrá nuestros opuestos –

-Exacto –dijo Norte mirándolos a todos –Debemos estar preparados para eso –

-De acuerdo, -dijo Conejo cruzando los brazos –Pero cuales serian nuestros opuestos? –

-Déjame pensar… -decía Norte con una mano en su barba –Ah!, ya se…tu eres el Guardián de la Esperanza, por lo tanto, quizá tu opuesto sea la desesperación –

-Tú crees? –dijo Conejo sarcástico ya que era obvio

-Tú eres la Guardiana de los Buenos Recuerdos… -dijo Norte dirigiéndose a Tooth –Tu opuesto podría ser un mal recuerdo o simplemente no recordar nada –

-Conoces a un espíritu inmortal que haga eso? –pregunto Tooth

-No, pero Pitch no se rindiera hasta encontrarlo –dijo Norte y después de dirigió a Sandy –Tu eres el Guardián de los Sueños, entonces tu opuesto son las pesadillas –

-Es lo que paso hace un año, no? –Dijo Jack entendiendo –Pitch trato de destruir a Sandy con las pesadillas –

-Exacto –dijo Norte –Tú eres el Guardián del Invierno y la Alegría, por lo tanto quizá solo alguien que controle las llamas o cause tristeza pueda ser tu opuesto –

-Kali controla el fuego –dijo el Hada –Así que ella podría destruirlo? –

-No quisiera saberlo –dijo Kali y después retrocedió un poco –Además, no creo poder seguir con esto – dijo ella –Piénsenlo, Pitch quiere el cetro, quizá si desaparezco me siga y deje a los rehenes –

-Eso no es lo único, Kali –dijo Norte –Ocasionara mucha destrucción en el mundo –Norte se le acerco y puso una mano en su hombro –El hombre de la Luna te escogió, te necesitamos –

-Por qué a mí? –dijo ella mirando fijamente al agujero en el techo

-Tienes algo muy especial adentro –dijo él y después toco su estomago empujándola un poco –Tu centro –

-Pero que? –dijo ella retrocediendo aun sin entender

-Eso tu lo debes descubrir –dijo el –Lo único claro, es que no podemos hacerlo sin ti –

Kali los miro a todos y sintió como que temblaba, pero después de pensarlo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces… -dijo Conejo dirigiéndose a Norte –Decías… -

-Ah, sí –dijo el –No sabes que tantos aliados tenga para entonces, así que estaremos preparados para todo. –dijo el –Pero lo más importante, no tiene que tomar el cetro –

-Oscurece rápido –dijo el Hada mirando la ventana

-Empiezo a pensar que Pitch está controlando los días –dijo Norte

-Hay que apresurarnos –dijo Conejo

-Cada uno… -dijo Norte dirigiéndose a todos –Tienen hasta que comience a ocultarse el Sol, hagan lo que deban hacer –

El Hada salió volando, Conejo dio varias patadas al suelo y se fue por un agujero, Sandy creó una avioneta y se fue, Norte se quedaría ahí, así que solo quedaban Jack y Kali. Kali se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a la salida.

-Espera! –le grito Jack –Que es lo que harás? –

-Se que no es el momento… -dijo Kali dándose la vuelta aun que aun caminaba un poco hacia atrás -…pero tengo una idea –

-Suerte –dijo Jack y salió volando

Kali corrió hasta la salida… un momento… desde cuando corre? Al parecer a cava de desarrollar súper velocidad ahora que controla mejor el cetro. Kali al llegar a la salida comenzó a volar.

**En la guarida de Pitch**

-No fue fácil –dijo Satán caminando hacia Pitch el cual estaba de espaldas –Pero los tenemos a todos –

-Perfecto –dijo Pitch dándose la vuelta –Y el de Kali? –

-Fue difícil –dijo Kish con una daga en la mano –Pero lo hicimos colaborar –

-Y el inútil que controla el Día está perdiendo poder –dijo Eris apareciendo

-No importa –dijo Pitch girando para mirar el globo terráqueo con las luces extinguiéndose –Lo inevitable pasara esta noche –

Kish guardo su daga en su cinturón y no pudo evitar mirar un compartimiento vacío. Quedo pensativo y después alzo la mirada. Eris lo miro y entrecerró los ojos. Ella le dedico una mirada a Satán y el asintió.

-Ocupas algo más? –pregunto Satán a Pitch

-Por el momento no –dijo el

Los Tres Males se retiraron y a la salida de la sala, Kish fue acorralado por su hermano el cual lo sujetaba de la camiseta.

-Oye! Suéltame… -dijo Kish sujetando a su hermano del antebrazo –Arrugas el traje –

-En que pensabas? Kish –dijo él con furia

-Intento salvar nuestras tristes almas –dijo Kish casi escupiendo las palabras

-No moriré de nuevo por tu culpa –dijo Eris entre dientes

-Sé lo que hago –dijo Kish y se soltó de Satán

Kish se fue alejando poco a poco de sus hermanos. Satán estaba a punto de seguirlo pero Eris lo detuvo. Satán la miro y después asintió.

**En alguna parte del mundo**

Kali estaba sentada sobre un edificio. Tenía las piernas flexionadas y rodeadas por sus brazos. Tenía la mirada fija en el frente, mirando el Solo casi por ocultarse. Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos… miles de preguntas le llegaban a su mente… pero ninguna con respuesta.

_Si me voy, Pitch me seguiría… y si le doy el cetro… liberaría a los rehenes….pero si lo hago…_

_El Mal ganaría….el mundo se hundiría en la oscuridad…y todo seria en vano._

_Creo que… en cierto sentido….Pitch tenía razón….si no hubiera existido, nada de esto estuviera pasando._

Kali miro el Sol… ocultándose entre las montañas. Quizá…. Si no hacia algo al respecto, ningún niño volvería a creer….de repente, sintió algo que la llamaba….

Kali se levanto y tomo su cetro. Miro a todos lados y pudo sentir que su sexto sentido trataba de decirle algo. Comenzó a volar siguiendo el rastro y se dio cuenta que el llamado terminaría en la casa de Amy. Se paro sobre el tejado de la casa y se arrodillo para poder asomarse por la ventana del último piso. Entonces la vio… Amy estaba sentada en su cama, sostenía una bola de cristal que dentro tenía una casita con nieve. La agito y la nieve se levanto y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-Quizá exista Jack Frost… -dijo ella –Pero por qué no se muestra? Y qué hay del Conejo de Pascua, o del Hada de los Dientes? –

Kali bajo y se paro en el borde de la ventana.

-Si existen… -trataba de decir ella –Por qué no se muestran? –

Kali abrió la ventana para poder entrar. Amy se levanto al sentir aquel frio y cerro la ventana. Después se quedo mirando la ventana.

-Existes Jack Frost? –se pregunto mirando el cielo oscureciendo

De pronto la mirada de Amy se volvió triste y se alejo de la ventana.

-Eso pensé –dijo ella y se limpio una lágrima con la manga del suéter

Kali tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Amy dejara de creer. Así que torno sus ojos a azules y con un movimiento creó un hada con agua he hizo que esta revoloteara frente a Amy. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y observo. Kali torno sus ojos a grises e hizo que sus remolinos de viento crearan la forma de un huevo de pascua. Amy rio y trato de tocarlo pero este desapareció. Kali torno sus ojos a cafés y una parte del concreto de la pared se sumió revelandoel dibujo de un regalo. Después torno sus ojo a escarlatas e hizo que su fuego creara la forma de un copo de nieve. Amy miro asombrada. Kali tomo su cetro y le apunto a sus cuatro creaciones. El cetro hizo que estas cuatro se elevaran al techo y estallaran creando una lluvia de polvo dorado. Amy se sorprendió y a la vez comenzó a comprender.

-Un segundo –dijo ella y corrió a su pequeño escritorio –Agua, aire, tierra y fuego -

Agarro un libro y lo ojeo, de entre el salió una estampilla. La tomo y la miro.

-Kali Element –dijo ella

-Qué? –se pregunto Kali en voz baja

Se acerco a Amy la cual estaba de espaldas. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y se asomo a ver la estampilla… un segundo…puso sus manos en los hombros de Amy? Kali se alejo de ella rápidamente y miro como poco a poco Amy se daba la vuelta con la boca abierta.

-Te toque? –Dijo Kali retrocediendo espantada –Puedes...puedes verme? –

Amy asintió aun con la boca abierta.

-Un segundo… -dijo Kali acercándose volando hacia ella –Puedes escucharme? –

Amy volvió a asentir. Kali rio divertida.

-No puedo creerlo! –Grito de felicidad –Estas creyendo en mi –

-Eres real –dijo Amy mirándola sorprendido –aquella chica se equivoco, tu si existes –

-Como? –dijo desconcertada –Hay otra? –

-Una chica me regalo esta estampilla... –dijo Amy mostrándosela –dijo que siempre había creído en ti, pero nunca mostraste señal de existencia, así que no creería mas –

-Entonces es hora de que cambie de opinión –dijo Kali

Con un gesto de la mano hizo que Amy levitara.

-Vámonos! –dijo Kali saliendo por la ventana junto con Amy –Sabes donde vive, no? –

-Más o menos! –gritaba sorprendida al no poder creer que estaba volando

-Eso servirá –dijo Kali

Comenzaron a volar sobre las calles. Amy gritaba de emoción lo cual hacia que algunos niños se asomaran por las ventanas.

-Tommy! –dijo Amy al conocer a uno

Kali se detuvo.

-Amy… -dijo tallándose los ojos –estas volando?...cómo? –

-Es Kali Element! –Dijo Amy –cree en ella –

Tommy parpadeo y pudo ver a Kali flotando junto con ella. Entonces pudo levitar y se unió a su viaje. Así estuvieron pasando con muchos niños hasta llegar a la casa de aquella niña la cual se asomo por la ventana al escuchar el escándalo.

-Que está pasando? –pregunto sorprendida

-Es Kali –dijo Tommy

-Ella si existe –dijo Amy

La chica parpadeo y pudo ver a Kali frente a ella.

-En verdad existes? –pregunto confundida

-Toma mi mano, y dime si existo –dijo Kali tendiéndole su mano

La chica la tomo y se sorprendió al sentir la cálida mano de Kali. Sonrió y se unió al viaje.

**En los pies de la montaña**

-Ya oscureció –dijo Norte junto con los demás guardianes –Donde está Kali? –

-Espero que no nos haya abandonado –dijo el Hada

-No lo haría –

Todos voltearon y vieron a Kali llegar junto con muchos niños.

-Kali! –dijo Conejo aliviado

-Espera... –Dijo Norte –Pueden verte –

Kali le sonrió a los niños.

-Por que los trajiste? –pregunto el Hada

-Miren… -dijo Kali señalando a varios jóvenes que ya no eran niños –Ellos creen y ya no son niños, tal vez no sea del todo cierto que cuando uno crece deja de creer –

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello.

-Otra cosa –dijo ella y se dirigió a Jack –Traje una sorpresa –

Un jovencito de ojos claros y cabello castaño se le acerco a Jack. Jack se sorprendió y se lleno de alegría. Rápidamente Jack se agacho y abrazo al niño.

-Jamie –dijo el

Jack se separo de él y lo miro.

-Has crecido mucho para solo haber sido un año –dijo para después mirar su sonrisa –Y tu diente creció –

-Para mí fue mucho tiempo, Jack –dijo Jame

Pero entonces las sombras los invadieron…


	20. El Eclipse Lunar parte 1

**Perdón el retraso, pero ya saben, tengo escuela y al tenerla hay tareas…Por que?!...pero no importa, me tome el tiempo libre y por fin tengo el siguiente capitulo.**

Las sombras se esparcieron entre todos, los niños se juntaron atemorizados. Kali se paro frente a ellos y contemplo como a unos metros de ahí aparecían Pitch, Satán, Eris y Kish. Los Guardianes sacaron sus armas. Pitch sonrió. De repente, unos caballos sombras aparecieron trayendo carretas, en una había jaulas en donde estaban las haditas, en otra carreta los regalos y en otra los huevos de pascua.

-Aquí estamos, Pitch –dijo Norte

-Lo veo –dijo él y miro a los niños –Que pretenden con esto? –

-Mira… -dijo Kali mostrando a los mayores –Ellos creen y no son niños, es mentira que cuando uno crece deja de creer… -

Pitch sonrió. Entonces Kali frunció el seño y entendió.

-Pero… aunque te lo diga, seguras con esto –entendió ella

-No hay nada que puedan hacer –dijo Satán

-La Luna ya está en su punto –dijo Eris

Todos miraron el cielo y ahí estaba la Luna llena.

-Hoy despertaremos al Mal –dijo Kish

-Y nadie podrá evitarlo –dijo Pitch sonriendo

Pitch estiro los brazos y convocó sombras que salían del suelo, las cuales revelaron a seis figuras.

-Los destruiremos, y el Mal gobernara de nuevo –dijo Pitch

Cada sombra revelo a seis inmorales, uno frente a Norte, era de cabello café opaco, piel morena y ojos negros, vestía ropa humilde; frente a conejo un joven de cabello gris, ojos cafés y piel blanca, vestía un traje café; frente a Tooth una mujer de cabello rubio ojos azules y piel clara, vestía ropa gris; frente a Jack una chica de cabello largo y rojo fuego, al igual que sus ojos y su piel era bronceada, vestía ropa roja.

-No me sentía dispuesto a ser yo quien destruyera a SandMan de nuevo –dijo Pitch –Así que traje a alguien más… -

Un chico apareció frente a Sandy, era de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos negros y vestía ropa oscura.

-Y admito que fue difícil encontrar un opuesto de Kali –dijo Pitch –Ya que controla los cuatro elementos llegamos a la conclusión de que la única persona que podía destruirla hasta ahora era ella misma… -

Kali retrocedió un poco al notar que alguien poco a poco aparecía frente ella.

-Te presento a alguien igual a ti –dijo Pitch sonriendo maliciosamente -… Kyle Element –

-Kyle? –pregunto Kali alarmada y negó con la cabeza –Mi hermano… -

El joven era de cabello negro alborotado, tez morena clara, ojos escarlata y vestía ropa café y sostenía una espada blanca.

-De que hablas? –pregunto Pitch fingiendo inocencia y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Kyle por atrás

-Imposible…. –dijo Kali negando con la cabeza y se llevo una mano a su frente –Como es que se que es mi hermano?... '

-El está a mi servicio –dijo Pitch y se alejo –Ataquen! –

Pitch, Satán, Eris y Kish desaparecieron. Los guardianes retrocedieron hasta quedar amontonados en una bolita, cada uno tenía en frente a su opuesto.

-Esto es solo una distracción –dijo Norte

-Hada! Lleva a los niños a un lugar seguro –dijo Kali mirando a Tooth –Yo te cubro –

-Bien –dijo ella

Tooth tomo a los niños de las manos y los llevo bajo la montaña. El opuesto de Tooth la siguió pero Kali tomo la daga de Kish de su bolsillo y se la lanzo, la chica desapareció y apareció frente a Kali junto a Kyle. Kali tomo su cetro al frente y retrocedió.

-Nunca me ha gustado el dos contra uno –dijo Kali –Pero nos es malo empezar –

Por otro lado, Jack le apunto a su opuesto con su bastón. Ella se le acerco y toco el bastón, el cual al instante se calentó y quemo a Jack.

-Auch! –grito el soltando el bastón –Estas jugando con fuego, literalmente –

La chica agito sus muñecas y al instante llamas salieron de sus manos. Jack rápidamente tomo su bastón y le lanzo un rayo congelante. Mientras tanto, Conejo tenia encima a su opuesta haciendo presión con una catana en su cuello.

-Nadie menciono armas! –dijo el

-Lastima, conejo –dijo su opuesto

La catana se ilumino de color negro. Conejo pateo al chico con todas sus fuerzas logrando tomar un huevo de pascua para después lanzárselo. Por otro lado, el Hada dejo a los niños bajo la montaña.

-Quédense aquí, niños –dijo ella y se dio la vuelta

-Espera, que pasara con ustedes? –pregunto Amy

-No se preocupen, estaremos bien –dijo Tooth

-Pero queremos ayudar –dijo Tommy

-Pueden ayudar, creyendo en nosotros –dijo ella

Los chicos asintieron. Tooth sonrió y se fue volando rápidamente. Al llegar, vio a Kali rodeada por su opuesto y Kyle. Rápidamente le quito a su opuesto de encima y se alejo de ella. Norte estaba luchando con sus espadas contra su opuesto, el cual sostenía unas iguales. Ambos hacían rechinar sus espadas al chocar como su de ellas dependiera su vida (y así era). Mientras tanto, Sandy estaba lanzándole hechizos de polvo dorado a su opuesto, el cual desaparecía y aparecía haciéndole bromas que confundían al guardián.

Kali golpeo a Kyle con su cetro pero el lo sujeto y pateo a Kali haciendo que cayera. Después le lanzo una llamarada y ella rodo para un lado.

-Sabes… -dijo ella –Te queda mejor el "Caos" a ti –

Kali tomo su cetro y bloqueo el ataque de la espada de Kyle. Lo pateo y le lanzo un látigo de agua seguido por una patada de fuego. El joven su cubrió con sus brazos y le lanzo aire haciendo que Kali volara un poco al frente. Jack tenía problemas más serios, su opuesto le lanzo una llamarada de fuego y el cayo junto a Kali.

-Espero que a ti nunca se te ocurra hacerme eso –dijo Jack

-No prometo nada –dijo Kali y se levanto tomando su cetro

El opuesto de Kali le lanzo una llamarada y después la golpeo levantando el suelo haciendo que volviera caer junto a Jack pero esta vez acostada. El opuesto de Jack le lanzo un rayo de fuego haciendo que el, también se desplomara junto a Kali. Ambos casi derrotados y débiles.

-Esto viene siendo gracioso –dijo Kali

-No le veo el chiste –dijo Jack

-Moriremos justo cuando comenzabas a gustarme –dijo ella

-Enserio –dijo el levantándose pero su opuesto lo pateo

-Es la hora! –grito Pitch

Todos miraron la cima de la montaña y ahí estaba parado Pitch. Kyle se alejo de Kali y le lanzo su espada a Pitch. Él, la atrapo, y al contacto se volvió gris con oro negro, comenzó a soltar un resplandor que atemorizaría a cualquiera. Todos sabían exactamente que era.

-Es… -murmuraba el Hada

-La Espada Maldita –dijo Norte

-Seguramente llegaron a preguntarse…por que hoy? Por que ahora? –dijo Pitch moviendo ágilmente la espada en sus manos

-Estuvieron tan preocupados en otras cosas que ni siquiera tomaron atención al día de hoy –dijo Satán

-Hoy no solo es un eclipse lunar –dijo Eris

-Hoy… -dijo Kali

Recuerdos pasaron por su mente…. Desde que fue revivida de la muerte, ese dia… esa noche…. Esa luna….hace trescientos un años después…. O no….

-No… -dijo Kali –Hoy culpo trescientos dos años de haber sido revivida –

-Que? –pregunto Jack, entonces su expresión cambio –entonces, después de todo no ha pasado un año desde que vi a Jamie, si no dos –

-No es el momento para deducir eso, Jack –dijo Kali girando para verlo

-Una duda resuelta –dijo Kish sonriendo

-Y no solo eso… -Kali rodo para poder apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse –Por Dios… hoy no solo es un eclipse lunar…. También es la Luna de Sangre –

-Cinco puntos de calificación! –dijo Pitch pero después dudo –No, solo dos, tardaron demasiado –

-Por eso es tan especial hoy –dijo Kali –La Luna de Sangre es la noche en la que todas las creaturas oscuras de fortalecen –

-Y es la noche perfecta para llevar a cabo la leyenda –dijo Jack levantándose

Pitch alzo la espada y la clavo en el suelo. La luna comenzó a oscurecerse. Kali tomo su cetro y miro como Kyle le lanzo un látigo de agua, ella lo bloqueo con una muralla de piedra, pero después esta se rompió y Kyle salto sobre ella con una ráfaga de fuego.

Jack corrió al tomar su bastón, pero su opuesto lo atrajo y lo levanto del suéter con sus manos en llamas. Jack le sujeto del antebrazo y congelo sus brazos. El, cayó al suelo y creyó que había ganado, pero su opuesto con tan solo un gesto se descongeló. Le lanzo un rayo de fuego y él se agacho para evadirlo.

Tooth le pego un puñetazo a su opuesto haciendo que esta retrocediera y se sujetara la quijada. Su opuesto alzo la mirada y se acerco rápidamente a ella para devolverle el golpe. Norte estaba ganándole a su opuesto, hasta que este le hizo una maniobra con su espada haciendo que Norte soltara una de las suyas. Conejo le lanzo varios huevos de pascua explosivos a su opuesto, pero este salió de entre el humo y lo atrapo. Sandy le lanzo un latigazo a su opuesto pero este desapareció y reapareció tras el atrapándolo en una cuerda enredadera de sombra oscura.

Kali fue golpeada y cayo al suelo. Miro su cetro un poco lejos de ella. Corrió hacia el pero Kyle la intercepto y la sostuvo en el suelo. Kali estiro su mano lo mas que pudo, pero de repente un fénix sombra apareció y se llevo el cetro. Kali abrió los ojos de par en par, le pego una patada a Kyle mandándolo lejos y ella se levanto para después ver al fénix darle el cetro a Pitch.

-No! –grito Kali estirando su brazo

Pitch alzo el cetro y con todas sus fuerzas lo clavo en el suelo…..


	21. El Eclipse Lunar parte 2

La luna se cubrió totalmente de un tono oscuro, y comenzó a brillar su corona de fuego blanco. El cielo se comenzó a cubrir por nubes negras las cuales soltaban truenos y relámpagos, cosa que se podía ver en todo el mundo. Kali miro su cetro y la espada transformados en armas oscuras. Pitch sonreía mientras un viento proveniente de las armas lo agitaban. De pronto, un rayo salió hacia el cielo, abriendo un portal en donde se podía ver un destello. Kali se paro rápidamente y le apunto a Pitch con su mano flameante, pero fue empujada y sostenida por Kish.

-Aléjate! –Dijo Kish –No podrás detenernos –

-Que estás diciendo? –se pregunto confundida mientras bloqueaba un golpe de Kish

Kish abrió los ojos de par en par. Jalo a Kali lejos de Pitch y saco una daga para atacarla.

-Entonces leíste la nota –dijo lanzándole una apuñalada pero Kali bloqueo el golpe

-Así es –dijo ella aplicando fuerza en un ataque –A que te referías? –

-Necesito tu ayuda –dijo Kish sosteniendo su brazo por el ataque de Kali

-Si es cierto entonces, porque me atacas? –dijo ella lanzándole un golpe

-Pitch no puede saber esto –dijo bloqueando el golpe para después tratar de volver a apuñalarla con la daga –Seguramente si seguimos así pensara que discutimos –

-Entonces… a que te referías con la nota? –pregunto esquivando el golpe

-Pitch nos tendió una trampa –dijo el

-Que? –pregunto Kali

-Nosotros lo liberamos de su destierro –dijo Kish lanzándole un golpe –Con condición de que en su reinado también nosotros apareciéramos –

-Y que paso? –pregunto Kali esquivando el golpe y ahora ella ataco

-Pues… –dijo el bloqueando el golpe –El acepto, pero cuando lo liberamos nos lanzo un hechizo, ahora no podemos hacerle daño porque moriremos, pero si nosotros morimos el queda libre –

Kali giro tras él con pretexto de atacarlo por la espalda, pero miro una marca en su cuello. Kish giro y la ataco con su daga.

-Hemos aparentado tratar de dañarlo varias veces, lo que seguramente lo ha llevado a pensar que no le tememos a la muerte, pero no es así –dijo Kish –Acudí a ti porque eres la única persona que puede detenerlo -

-Pero cómo? –dijo ella sosteniendo la mano de Kish deteniendo el camino de su daga

-Por ahora… -dijo Bajando su mano aun sujetada con fuerzas por la de Kali –desasiéndote de mi –

Kish dejo de aplicar fuerza, y la mano de Kali empujo la daga de Kish clavándose en él en un costado. Kali abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó rápidamente la daga clavada en Kish. El, perdió las fuerzas y cayo arrodillado, ella se arrodillo junto a él y lo sujeto de la cabeza y la espalda antes de que se desplomara. Miro la daga rodeada por sangre y se la saco.

-Auch! –grito el –dolía menos…cuando la tenia…clavada… -

-Los inmortales no sangran –dijo Kali mirando su mano manchada

-No… solo los inmortales….no legendarios…. Lo hacen –aclaro

-Por que hiciste esto? –pregunto ella confundida

-Así no sospechara….de nuestro plan… creerá que simplemente… me venciste –dijo Kish perdiendo fuerzas

-No te mueras, Kish –dijo Kali tratando de contener sus lagrimas

-Deja de preocuparte…. O sospechara –dijo Kish mirándola –A de mas….nadie muere dos veces –

Kali miro como Kish cerró sus ojos. Al instante, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Eris y a Satán. Rápidamente los dos aparecieron junto a su hermano. Eris lo miro negando con la cabeza y tomo su mano. Satán se llevo una mano a su frente tratando de calmarse. Eris bajo la cabeza y sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro.

-El… solo quería que nosotros fuéramos vistos… -dijo ella

-Planeo esto aun que nosotros lo negamos –dijo Satán

-Se sacrifico…. –Eris alzo la cabeza y miro a Kali –El nos pidió que confiáramos en ti –

-Porque él lo hacía –dijo Satán

No otra vez….no de nuevo…. Kali sintió como su cuerpo ardía, llamas salían de sus manos y en las puntas de su cabello se reflejaban danzas de ellas. Otra vez moría alguien que confiaba en ella, y eso la enfurecía. Kali se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Pitch, el cual sonreía victorioso, ya que para él, Kish era un peso menos.

Las espada y el cetro, ahora convertidos en armas oscuras, soltaron de nuevo un resplandor hacia la Luna oscura, pero entonces, esta se vio convertida en rojo sangre. El cielo y las nubes cambiaron su color oscuro a uno rojo sangre. En las ciudades del mundo, las familias se intimidaban al ver tal espantoso cambio, mientras Pitch cada vez más se acercaba a su victoria.

-Aun no sabes porque, verdad? –dijo Pitch mirando a Kali

-Quizá ella no –dijo Jack –Pero yo lo deduzco perfectamente –

Pitch giro para ver a Jack parado sujetando su bastón con fuerza.

-La Luna de Sangre es el espíritu del caballero que estaba enamorado de la Diosa Gaya, el cual la mato ya que ella amaba a otro –dijo Jack

-Y su amor era el espíritu de el Hombre de la Luna –dijo Kali entendiendo –Esta noche es cuando el Hombre de la Luna se debilita, y el otro espíritu del caballero se fortalece. -

-No son tan ingenuos después de todo –dijo Pitch y después giro para ver de nuevo la luna

El portal se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver el rostro de una mujer de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos platino. Este rostro se vio en todo el cielo, aun que en realidad solo era visible para los espíritus inmortales. Aquella mujer hizo aparecer su mano y la acerco a Pitch. El, extendió la suya y se acerco.

-O no lo harás –dijo Kali

Kali desato toda su furia en llamas hacia Pitch, tumbándolo, y, después lanzo una oleada de viento hacia la espada y el cetro, el cual cayó un poco lejos. La mujer alzo el rostro y desapareció.

-No! –grito Pitch extendiendo su mano hacia la Diosa

Pitch furioso, rápidamente se levanto y vio la espada aun clavada. Kali busco el cetro con la mirada al igual que Pitch, y lo vieron un poco lejos. Los dos se miraron y después corrieron hacia el cetro. Kali miro que Pitch iba mas adelante, pero entonces Jack lo intercepto cayendo sobre el. Kali corrió hacia el cetro, pero su opuesto apareció frente a ella. Él, le lanzo agua haciendo que Kali cayera, entonces Kyle se abalance sobre ella para atacarla con su mano en llamas. Jack estaba sobre Pitch, pero después este lo empujo y se levanto. Jack se paro y trato de golpearlo con su bastón, pero Pitch lo sujeto y lanzo el bastón lejos de ahí. Ahora Pitch estaba sujetando a Jack del frente de su suéter. Kali miro de reojo a Jack ser elevado por Pitch. Miro más atrás y pudo ver el bastón de él a pocos centímetros de su cetro.

Por otro lado, los niños aun estaban bajo la montaña, algunos atemorizados, pero otros solo inquietos.

-Debemos ayudarlos –dijo Jamie

-Pero cómo? –pregunto Amy

-Dejando de temerles y ser valientes –dijo el

-Y así cumpliremos siempre nuestras metas –dijo Tommy

Todos los niños asintieron decididos, y comenzaron a subir por la montaña. Los demás Guardianes aun luchaban con su opuesto, pero Jack y Kali tenían más problemas que los demás.

-Siempre quise deshacerme de ti –dijo Pitch a Jack

-Por que? Si les caigo bien a todos –dijo Jack

-No juegues, Jack! –le grito Kali a lo lejos

-Bien –dijo Jack

Jack sujeto a Pitch de sus brazos y los congelo, entonces le dio una patada. Kali golpeo a Kyle y lo lanzo lejos con su aire. Miro a Jack también libre y después voltearon a ver el cetro y el bastón. Pitch se comenzó a levantar al igual que Kyle. Kali y Jack, al percatarse de aquello, corrieron hacia sus armas y se lanzaron para tomarlas….provocando un empujón que hizo que se tocaran…. Entonces apareció un resplandor…


	22. El final de la Luna de Sangre

La luz se extendió por el lugar. Era segadora de tal manera que cada uno se tuvo que cubrir el rostro para no segarse. Kali y Jack se levantaron con los ojos serrados y al abrirlos pudieron notar el resplandor que emanaba el cetro y el bastón. Todos se descubrieron y abrieron los ojos, pudiendo contemplar aquella escena.

-No lo puedo creer -decía el Hada asombrada con los ojos muy abiertos

-El segundo cetro más poderoso… -decía Conejo mirando atentamente

-Es tu bastón, Jack –dijo Norte bajando sus espadas

-Que? –dijo Jack desconcertado

Jack miro el bastón en su mano, el cual resplandecía como cristal reflejante. Lugo muro el cetro de Kali y dudo ante la apariencia.

-No es posible… -decía el –Solo es un… triste pedazo de madera –

Kali miro su cetro deslumbrante y después miro el bastón de Jack.

-No importa la apariencia… -dijo ella –si no el uso que le des –

Jack miro asombrado su bastón. Entonces el resplandor se detuvo. Pitch miro aterrorizado aquella escena, se levanto del suelo y mostro su furia.

-No!, esto aun no termina!, esta es mi victoria… -gritaba el –Ni siquiera los dos cetros me detendrán! –Grito estirando sus brazos y convoca a las bestias hechas de sombras –Ataquen! –

Las sombras marcaron su paso y cuando estaban a punto de atacar unas piedras las golpearon.

-Alto ahí! –grito Jamie

Pitch giro y vio a los niños con piedras en las manos. Las sombras los miraron con esos ojos rojos furiosos. Pitch carcajeo.

-Oblíganos, niñito –dijo Pith

Amy le lanzo otra piedra a uno de los caballos y este relincho. Se levanto en do patas y corrió hacia la niña seguido de demás sombras. Los niños no hicieron ningún movimiento, y cuando las sombras estaban a punto de tocarlos una luz dorada los protegió, convirtiendo a las sombras de arena oscura en arena dorada. Pitch enfureció y llamo a las demás sombras y a los opuestos.

-Sombras! Opuestos! –grito y después miro a Jack y a Kali –A ellos! –

Las sombras y los opuestos corrieron hacia aquellos dos. Las sombras rugían y los opuestos preparaban su mejor golpe. Jack miro a Kali y sujeto su mano.

-Haremos esto, si? –dijo el mirándola a los ojos –juntos –

-Está bien… -dijo Kali dudosa –espero que sepas lo que haces –

-A la cuenta de tres… -dijo el –uno… -

El enemigo se acerco aun más…

-dos… -dijo Kali

El enemigo preparo su mejor golpe, se podía ver a los opuestos lanzándole rayos a Jack y Kali. Él, la miro y asintió levemente. Kali lo miro a los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría pero asintió también.

-Tres… -dijo Jack

Los dos alzaron sus cetros y los bajaron con fuerza clavándolos en el suelo. La luz apareció de nuevo…. Era blanca y resplandeciente. De pronto un campo de energía fue creciendo desde los cetros hasta cubrir a Jack y Kali protegiéndolos le los ataques. Este, creció aun mas destruyendo a las sombras. La luz bajo su intensidad, y ellos pudieron ver que ya no sostenían el cetro ni el bastón, si no el gran y poderoso cetro de la Diosa Gaya… era dorado, con diamantes incrustados y una gran gema resplandeciente en la punta.

-No! –gritaron los opuestos

De pronto, una marca que cada uno de ellos tenía en el cuello brillo, y después hizo que estos cayeran desmayados. Los Guardianes miraron aquella escena sorprendidos, pero por alguna razón aquella luz los hacía sentir paz. Entonces, el cetro soltó una luz hacia el cielo abriendo un portal….se pudo ver el rostro de una mujer de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos dorados. La mujer sonrió y desapareció alzando el rostro. Entonces, la luz del cetro se dirigió a la Luna de Sangre e hizo que esta desapareciera quedando solo el Eclipse Lunar.

-Ha pasado –dijo Norte mirando la Luna de Sangre desaparecer

Pitch miro horrorizado la escena y sintió furia. Los niños sonrieron al creer que habían ganado. Los opuestos comenzaron a levantarse, al parecer la marca que tenían en el cuello aun no había desparecido. El resplandor termino. Jack y Kali miraron el cetro que sujetaban y después se miraron así mismos. Jack la miro y sonrió de lado. Kali delineo una sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos se acercaron poco a poco sintiendo que por fin, después de tanto tiempo podrían estar juntos.

Los Guardianes miraron conmovidos aquella escena, hasta Tooth sonrió al mirar a Jack y a Kali a punto de besarse…pero entonces algo más llamo su atención…. Tooth miro a lo lejos a Kyle levantado apuntándole a Kali con su mano rodeada de fuego. Ella voló hasta él y bloqueo su ataque pero como consecuencia consiguió que la quemara. Kali se detuvo al presentir aquello y giro rápidamente mirando a Kyle y a Tooth en el suelo.

-Tooth! –grito ella

Kali corrió hacia Tooth y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien… -dijo el Hada

-Es una quemadura –dijo Kali mirando el brazo de Tooth –Por que lo hiciste? –

-No quería ver a Jack sufrir de nuevo –dijo Tooth mirándola a los ojos

Kali la miro sorprendida. Jack miro aquello pero recordó otra cosa… aun seguía el Eclipse Lunar, así que busco con la mirada la Espada Maldita y la vio aun clavada un poco lejos. Voló hasta ella y trato de sacarla pero estaba muy clavada.

-Hay! –dijo jalando la espada –por que esta escena se me hace familiar? –

-Quizá por que no eres digno de ella! –le grito Conejo a lo lejos

-Muy chistoso –dijo Jack

Kali convocó agua en su mano y remojo el área quemada en el brazo de Tooth.

-Ya esta! –dijo ella y después miro con la mirada a Conejo –Áster! Cuida de Tooth –

Áster la miro y corrió hacia ella, fue cuando entonces miro la quemadura de Tooth. Los niños se acercaron corriendo hacia ella. EL Hada se conmovió ante eso.

-Claro –dijo Áster y se arrodillo junto a Tooth al igual que los niños

Kali busco a Jack con la mirada y pudo identificarlo tratando de sacar la espada. Kali corrió hacia él, pero fue entonces cuando vio a Pitch apuntándole con una Flecha Oscura. Kali abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió más rápido. Jack logro sacar la espada…y lo último que pudo ver al darse vuelta fue a Kali recibiendo un ataque por la espalda. Pitch sonrió. Kali sintió aquella flecha clavarse en su espalda, y pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de un color oscuro. Jack sintió como si a él lo hubieran atacado…sentía el dolor de Kali. La sujeto de los hombros para que no cayera. Ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Jack.

-Sacrificar tu vida por la de el… -dijo Pitch burlándose –Que patético –

-Por que?...porque lo hiciste?... –decía Jack sintiendo un temor a lo que seguía

-No… tenía elección…. Te lo debía, recuerdas? Aquella noche en la India –dijo Kali resistiéndose a la fuerza oscura que la invadía

-Lo hice para no perderte, no hay suficientes niños que crean en ti… -dijo Jack -…morirás –

-Te equivocas…. –dijo Kali aun resistiéndose -…nadie muere dos veces –

-Sabes algo? –Dijo Pitch –Esa flecha no solo es de pesadillas ni miedo, sino también de odio, un silencio y por supuesto oscuridad –

Kali uso todas sus fuerzas para resistirse haciendo más lento el proceso de su destrucción. Jack sintió furia hacia Pitch estaba a punto de hacer algo pero Pitch nuevamente argumento…

-El Eclipse Lunar aun no termina, con la Espada Maldita y ahora el Cetro de la Diosa… -dijo señalando el cetro en el suelo –Puedo hacerlo de nuevo y ahora todo será diferente –

-Tienes razón –dijo Kali poniéndose recta –Todo será diferente –

Kali empujo a Jack tumbándolo para que no interviniera, tomo la espada y salió volando hacia el cielo. Pitch carcajeó divertido y siguió a Kali. Jack los miro volar todo recto hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza. Kali sujeto la espada con fuerza y trato de resistirse más a la oscuridad que la invadía….

-Solo un poco más… -se decía

Kali atravesó las nueves y siguió su camino seguida por Pitch.

-Que estás haciendo? –pregunto Pitch comprendiendo –Acaso estás loca? –

-Tal vez… -dijo Kali ahora saliendo de la atmosfera de la Tierra

Pitch se detuvo ya que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si salía del mundo en que le tocaba existir. Kali lanzo la espada lo más lejos que tubo y pudo verla desaparecer en un resplandor…. Entonces cedió…. Serró sus ojos y pudo sentirse flotar y después pronuncio sus últimas palabras…

-…pero a veces uno tiene que sacrificarse… -dijo sintiendo como se desintegraba en polvo oscuro -…por las personas que ama… -

En el mundo… llovía polvo oscuro de una persona, por que fuera como fuera siempre lo seria… pero no solo eso….si no también una muy buena guardiana…

Los Guardianes miraron el polvo y tras un resplandor este se convirtió en pequeños granos de arena dorados. Jack extendió su mano y sintió como la arena caía en sus manos… cerro la mano con fuerza al igual que sus ojos, y se arrodillo frente al cetro de la Diosa Gaya.


	23. Un Milagro parte 1

_-Kali…-_

Raramente…. Se sentía paz…. Algo que no había sentido en más de trescientos años….lo extraño era que se sentía como si tuviera su vida pasada…

_-Kali Element… -_

Kali podía escuchar esa voz… una voz acogedora…. Pero no era suficiente la voluntad para abrir los ojos por más que luchaba.

_-Jannay Ratri… -_

Kali sintió un impulso demasiado alto… como si alguien la hubiera ayudado a abrir los ojos… miro la nada…una hermosa nada blanca.

-Hace demasiado que no escuchaba ese nombre –dijo Kali

Kali sintió que dejo de flotar y se paro en el suelo. Se miro y vio que vestía un pantalón café con adornos dorados al igual que una blus de manga larga, también traía una capa negra con capucha. Se jalo el cabello hacia el frente y miro que lo tenía largo y color café. Miro sus muñecas y traía brazaletes y anillos en los dedos. Al mismo tiempo se llevo una mano a su frente y sintió una tiara. Soltó una carcajada.

-No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan antigua –dijo ella

_-Le llamabas "Ropa de Diosa" en aquella época –_

_-_Quien eres? –

_-Soy el espíritu del Hombre de la Luna -_

Kali miro como aquella nada tomaba forma de un bosque. Miro a su alrededor y había arboles muy antiguos. Se acero a uno y poso su mano en el.

-Que es este lugar? –

_-En serio no lo recuerdas? –_

Kali camino por el bosque… había algo que se le hacía familiar. Corrió adentrándose en él, y al final pudo verse en un pueblo. Se comenzó acercar a la gente y estas personas la atravesaban. Rio.

-Extrañaba eso –

Algo llamo su atención…. Mucha gente reunida en la entrada de una casa. Corrió hasta ahí y atravesó a toda esa gente para entrar. Ahí, miro a una mujer sosteniendo en brazos a una bebe recién nacida de poco cabello café y ojos verdes esmeralda. Aun lado de la mujer estaba un hombre.

-Un segundo… -dijo Kali –Este… es el día en que nací –

_-Así es, estos son recuerdos guardados en la caja fuerte de tu ser –_

-Como me hubiera gustado jamás haberlos recuperados –

_-Pues no fue así –_

Kali salió de esa casa y comenzó a alejare, pero noto otro cambio en el tiempo y se dio la vuelta….miro la casa en llamas.

_-Recuerdas esto? –_

-Raramente –afirmo ella –Aun que yo era aun muy chica cuando paso –

Kali se acerco de nuevo a la casa y se asomo por la ventana… vio a una niña muy calmada entre las llamas… pero curiosamente ninguna se le aceraba. Kali fue atravesada por un hombre que tumbo la puerta y entro por la niña mientras de más gente lanzaba agua a las llamas. El hombre salió con la niña en brazos. Todos se acercaron a la niña asombrados.

_-_Nunca entendí…como pude hacer eso –

_-Naciste con el poder de la fuerza de voluntad, estabas rodeada de llamas y fuiste valiente, no tenías miedo –_

Kali miro como una anciana le coloco una tiara a aquella niña. Kali toco la tiara que llevaba en su frente. El tiempo volvió a cambiar y ahora se veía de nuevo a las personas frente a la nueva casa. Kali se acerco a ella y nuevamente los atravesó para esta vez encontrarse a la mujer sosteniendo a un niño recién nacido de poco pelo café oscuro, ojos verdes oscuros y piel clara. Aun lado pudo ver al hombre junto a una niña de más o menos entre diez y catorce años.

-Es Kyle, cierto? –dijo ella

_-Es tu hermano menor –_

El tiempo volvió a cambiar….ahora todo era una masacre…incendio….muertes….Kali pudo ver a su yo de esa época correr hacia una niña y después miro aquel caballo golpeándola. Kali apretó los ojos con fuerza….al abrirlos no vio más que cenizas.

-Todos murieron –dijo ella

_-No todos… -_

-Kyle –reacciono Kali

_-Lo soldados se llevaron a tu hermano y lo mantuvieron prisionero al igual que a tu madre y tu padre –_

Kali miro imágenes de soldados llevarse a su familia y después los miro encerrados en una celda.

_-_Que les paso? –

_-Kyle no lo soporto, el recordaba todo, no podía vivir recordando tu muerte –_

-El solo tenía tres años –se desconcertó Kali

_-Al igual que tú, nació con el poder de la memoria:… nunca olvido nada, sus recuerdos permanecían en su mente, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte…. –_

-Su muerte? –dijo Kali

El tiempo cambio…ahora se podía ver a un joven de cabello café oscuro un poco largo, ojos verdes oscuros un poco tapados por los mechones de su pelo. Tenía la piel clara pero sucia. Estaba junto a otros hombres.

_-Hubo una rebelión. Los prisioneros la organizaron contra los soldados y su gobernante. Kyle se unió para vengar la muerte de su hermana –_

Se vio una guerra…eran soldados contra los prisioneros….pero no solo ellos, se podía ver mas personas en contra de los soldados.

-Quienes son ellos? -

_-Kyle consiguió que más gente se les uniera en contra de aquel gobierno…. Y ganaron la lucha….pero Kyle murió en ella –_

Kali apretó los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos pudo ver una escena oscura con la Luna llena en lo alto. Pudo identificar a Kyle tirado en el suelo.

_-Decidí traer a Kyle de nuevo a la vida, con la esperanza de que se pudiera reencontrar con su hermana. Y así lo hice, pero, esa noche hubo Luna de Sangre… -_

Se pudo ver la Luna cubierta de un rojo sangre… el cielo se volvió guinda…entonces Kyle despertó. Se levanto y a lo lejos pudo ver una espada Blanca, la levanto y se fue del lugar.

_-El espíritu de la Luna de Sangre le otorgo a Kyle la Espada Maldita, ya que yo te había dado a ti una parte del Cetro de la Diosa y a Jack Frost la otra parte –_

-Jack? –dijo Kali recordando -Como fue que nos distes las partes del Cetro a nosotros? –

_-No fue difícil. Los dos murieron al mismo tiempo, solo que en diferentes partes del mundo. Los dos tenían una buena historia hecha, por eso los traje a la vida. A ti te di el cetro, ya que habías sufrido siendo una joya para tu pueblo, y, a Jack le di la otra parte del poder justo en la herramienta que utilizo para salvar una vida –_

-El bastón –razono Kali pero volvió a dudar –Exactamente…por que el Cetro? Porque no nos diste otras armas? –

Él, no dijo nada…pero de repente, la Luna apareció en el cielo al igual que el rostro de una mujer. Kali reacciono al instante.

-Creíste que así…tal vez podríamos liberar a la Diosa Gaya –dijo ella

-_Creí que así podrían liberarla de su sufrimiento…que por fin sus dos partes: el Bien y el Mal se unieran para que ella fuera libre –_

-Entonces es cierto…. –dijo Kali mirando la Luna –la amabas –

_-Así como Jack a ti –_

-Jack –dijo Kali reaccionando –Como fue que los dos regresamos a la vida en el mismo momento? -

-_Recuerdas esa noche, cuando despertaste de la muerte?... sentiste un frio con el cual estornudaste y descubriste tu poder sobre el aire –_

-Si, lo recuerdo –dijo ella –Me asuste al principio –

-_Ese frio, era en realidad el primer copo de nieve que acaricio tu piel, era la señal de que Jack también había despertado –_

-Por qué me trajiste? –dijo Kali –Por que yo? Y por qué no me borraste la memoria como lo hiciste con él? –

_-Quizá no lo sepas….quizá no lo aprecies….pero tú eres una parte muy importante en los humanos –_

-Si, como no –dijo Kali serrando los ojos fuertemente para contener las lagrimas -Cause mucho dolor en las personas que confiaban en mi –

_-En realidad, les diste valentía….les diste una razón para creer en ti….quizá su vida no duro, pero vivieron resistiéndose a las amenazas de los que los trataban inferiores…Por qué? Por que tú les diste esa valentía y ese sacrificio –_

_-_Entonces….quien soy yo? –Dijo ella –cual es mi centro? –

_-No es obvio? La valentía. Luchaste valientemente hasta este momento, en el mundo humano fuiste una parte muy importante en la naturaleza, por que tú la cambiabas… -_

Kali puso atención a esa voz.

_-Tu….eres la Guardiana de la Valentía y la Naturaleza…. Algo que debiste valorar desde que regresaste de la muerte… -_

El tiempo cambio…ahora se mostraba lo que pasaba en este momento con los Guardianes…se veía a cada uno de ellos débiles y sujetados por sus opuestos…Jack era sujetado por su opuesto y tenía a Pitch en frente sonriendo. Kali abrió los ojos de par en par…no podía imaginar lo que pasaría con ellos.

-No puedo dejarlos –dijo ella –Debo volver –

_-Ahora ya es tarde…tu trabajo a terminado –_

_-_No, no es cierto, solo yo puedo ayudarlos, no puedo dejar que mueran –dijo ella –Pídeme lo que sea, pero déjame volver –

_-Ya no tienes nada que dar….has perdido tu vida, tu espíritu inmortal….ahora que tienes para darme? –_

Kali bajo la mirada para pensar por un momento….se le ocurrió algo y volvió a alzar la cabeza.

-Mi alma… -dijo ella –Te dio mi alma por solo un minuto de la tuya….solo dame un momento en el mundo, cuando todo pase….no volveré mas, y podrás quedarme con mi vida, mi espíritu inmortal y mi alma –

_-Alma por alma….estas segura? No creo que te agrade lo que seguirá…podrás ayudarlos, mas no podrás hacer nada con ellos…tu espíritu es mío –_

-Acepto –dijo ella totalmente segura –Solo déjame ayudarlos… y déjame ver por última vez a Jack –

_-De cualquier modo….la Diosa también te lo debe… -_

Kali sintió que su ser cambiaba…

-_Tu forma inmortal ha cambiado….petición concedida…. –_

Una luz nuevamente la ilumino.


	24. Un Milagro parte 2: Vida o Muerte

**En la montaña**

Cada Guardián era sujetado por su opuesto…débiles, sin fuerzas para continuar…y Jack, sujetado por su opuesto, estaba con la cabeza abajo y frente a el estaba Pitch…sonriendo victorioso. Jack sentía la fuerza de las manos ardientes de su opuesto sujetándole sus manos atrás….raramente ese calor le recordaba la razón por la que Kali nunca lo quiso tocar enojada. Sonrió recordándola….siempre tan decidida…

-Ah!... –se quejo al sentir la mano de Pitch sujetando su cuello para levantarle el rostro

-Y así es como todo termina para ustedes… -dijo Pitch –Indefensos….quien los viera…. –

Kyle tenía aprisionados a los niños en una gran jaula hecha de fuego. Ellos, estaban reunidos en el centro, temerosos al tener que tocar el fuego….gran error….

-Ahora todos ustedes serán eliminados –dijo Pitch –Y yo, volveré a ser el amo del mundo –

Los opuestos sujetaron el cuello de los Guardianes por atrás bajo la nuca. Jack apretó los ojos rindiéndose…..pero entonces la luz volvía a aparecer….

Jack abrió los ojos y miro un rayo de luz bajar del cielo. Pitch giro y miro rápidamente el cielo….un viento los agito junto con aquella blanca luz. Jack miro aquel rayo impactarse fuertemente en el suelo….y después, revelo a una chica con una mano y una pierna apoyados en el suelo. Su cabeza miraba hacia abajo y su cabello era largo hasta la cintura. Los Guardianes miraron detenidamente a aquella chica levantarse….y entonces la vieron con el rostro en alto.

-Por la Diosa… -dijo Norte

La chica tenía los ojos en blanco, su piel era clara y su cabello negro con las puntas azules. Vestía una blusa café con piedras y rocas dibujadas al igual que su pantalón pegado y abierto de abajo. Tenia puesta una capa negra con llamas de fuego pintadas, en la cadera llevaba dos lazos azules con olas dibujadas. En los brazos llevaba brazaletes plateados con oleadas pintadas, y en la frente llevaba una tiara escarlata con una gema blanca. Tenía aretes en las orejas y también tenia uno en la ceja.

-Kali?... –dijo Conejo mirándola

La chica lo miro con frialdad, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos aun seguían en blanco.

-Imposible… -dijo Pitch

-Es Kali…. –aseguro Jack –lo se…. –

Kali comenzó a caminar hacia al frente.

-El cetro –dijo ella

-El cetro…. –dijo Amy desde lo lejos

Miro a todos lados y pudo verlo tras los Guardianes.

-Halla esta! –grito Amy señalando con su mano

Kali giro la cabeza y después alzo su mano hacia al frente. El cetro se levanto en el aire y voló rápidamente hacia ella. Al contacto, el cetro soltó un destello y Kali sonrió. Pitch apretó los dientes y grito….

-A ella! –

Los opuestos soltaron a los Guardianes y giraron hacia Kali. Levantaron una mano y lanzaron su poder hacia Kali:…fuego….pesadillas….y de más oscuridad azotaron en ella. Kali encorvo su cuerpo hacia al frente cubriéndose con una mano. Alzo el rostro y se levanto. Alzo el cetro y lo bajo fuertemente frente a ella….una oleada de poder dorado salió y alejo la oscuridad. Kali dio una ágil vuelta y le lanzo otra oleada a las Sombras, desintegrándolas por completo. Usando su velocidad corrió hasta Pitch destruyendo cada Sombra que se le atravesaba. La forma en que usaba el cetro…era diferente. Expresaba frialdad, y lo hacia sin piedad. Su apariencia, era su verdad interior….lo que en verdad tubo que haber sido…pero muy en el fondo estaba la antigua Kali que sonreía al ver aquello.

Pitch retrocedió rápidamente, pero al ver que estaba en el punto final de la montaña, se detuvo. Miro al frente, y a pocos metros de el estaba Kali, mirándolo sosteniendo el cetro al frente.

-Ni si quiera así podrás vencerme! –grito Pitch

El, alzo una mano hacia el cielo oscuro, las tinieblas aparecieron y acudieron a su llamado. Relámpagos se escucharon, y su mano se envolvió por un aura oscura. Sonrió orgullosa y le lanzo toda su furia a Kali al apuntarle con su mano. Ella rápidamente le ataco con todo su poder apuntándole con el cetro….los dos grandes poderes se impactaron, con la misma intensidad que hizo que se escuchara un estallido, pero ninguno de los dos cedía. Era como la fuerza de la oscuridad y el poder de la luz. De pronto, Pitch miro que su oscuridad se adelantaba, casi pudo contemplar su victoria, pero no fue así… Kali al percatarse de aquello, poso su otra mano en el cetro haciendo que todo el poder se multiplicara, y ahora este había vencido a la oscuridad…su rayo de luz hizo que Pitch cayera algunos metros lejos, débil e inconsciente.

-Kali, cuidado! –dijo Norte desde lo lejos

Kali miro que a su alrededor estaban los opuestos, cada uno mirándola como si esto no hubiera terminado…ella clavo el cetro y posó sus manos cruzadas en su pecho,…tras un respiro, las separo un poco y de su corazón inmortal salió una ultima luz dorada que se expandió por el lugar. Los opuestos estaban a punto de atacar, cuando de repente la luz los envolvió….era cálida, y después de un segundo, esta desapareció las marcas en su cuello. Sus ojos cambiaron de color del original al negro y después a su color.

-Donde estoy? –pregunto Kyle sujetándose la cabeza

-La cabeza me duele –dijo el opuesto de Jack

-Que paso? –pregunto el opuesto de Norte mirando a todos lados

Kali miro a todos lados y contemplo su obra. De repente, sintió una fría mano sujetar su brazo. Ella lo giro y ahí lo vio, ahora frente a ella, o al menos eso parecía que veía tras sus ojos blancos.

-Kali… estas bien? –dijo Jack ahora sujetando a Kali por los hombros

-Kali? –se pregunto Kyle a lo lejos al escuchar el nombre

Kali se quedo quieta, conservando su expresión seria. Jack la miro abriendo los ojos un poco más.

-Kali, que te sucede? –pregunto

-Quien eres? –pregunto ella

Jack sintió un escalofrío. Enserio?...enserio la chica a quien amaba… no…

-Que estas diciendo? –Pregunto sin entender –Soy yo: Jack –

Kali no dijo nada. Kyle se les acercó.

-No me hagas esto, Kali… -dijo Jack con la voz aguda –soy yo…Jack, Jacky, Frost…el revoltoso Jack Frost, lo recuerdas? –

Kali no dijo Nada. Norte y los demás Guardianes se acercaron a ellos. Jack sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, creía que no continuaría hablando…

-Jack, déjala –dijo Norte

-No lo entiendo… -decía Jack sujetando ahora las manos de Kali, tan cálidas como siempre –por que me pasa esto?... Kali tienes que acordarte de mí… -

De repente, algo ataco a Kali desde adentro…ella se llevo una mano al pecho y respiro hondo tratando de soportar el dolor….

-Yo… -trato de decir pero se derrumbo

Jack se arrodillo y sujeto a Kali por la espalda y por atrás de la cabeza antes de que se golpeara. La miro, inconsciente… y con una mano le acaricio una mejilla. Kyle se arrodillo junto a su hermana y le tomo una mano.

-Que ha pasado? –pregunto Conejo

_-Lo que tenía que pasar –_

-Que? –se dijeron mirando a todos lados

Buscaron al dueño de esa voz con la mirada pero no vieron a nadie. Entonces, la luz de la Luna se intensifico y todos miraron al cielo.

-Quien eres? –pregunto el Hada buscando a alguien en el cielo

_-Yo soy el Hombre de la Luna –_

-El Hombre de la Luna? –pregunto Jack aun sujetando a Kali

-Es increíble –dijo Conejo mirando la Luna

Sandy se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Que es increíble? -pregunto Jack

-Es la primera vez que el Hombre de la Luna se comunica con nosotros de esa forma –dijo Norte mirando detenidamente la deslumbrante Luna

-Que tiene Kali?... –pregunto Jack mirando a la Luna –que es lo que le pasa? –

_-Ha dado su alma… -_dijo una voz femenina

Todos miraron atrás y vieron a una mujer de cabello largo y color café, ojos dorados, piel morena clara y vestía un largo vestido blanco y delgado con un corsé verde. Su persona al parecer era translucida, ya que se podía ver atreves de ella.

_-Soy la Diosa Gaya –_dijo ella

-Que quieres decir con que dio su alma? –pregunto Conejo

_-Su vida humana termino hace trescientos dos años y su vida como un espíritu inmortal termino siendo ustedes testigos de eso…. –_dijo el Hombre de la Luna

_-Hizo un recorrido ancestral a su pasado, y después miro el presente viéndolos a ustedes en peligro… -_dijo la Diosa

_-Así que decidió darme su alma, lo único que quedaba de su espíritu, para yo darle un momento de vida solo para salvarlos… -_

-Quieres decir que… -decía Jack con furia –la regresaste solo para quitármela de nuevo? Que clase de espíritu eres?! –

-Jack, tranquilízate –dijo Norte acercándosele

-De que lado estas? –pregunto Kyle indignado –Ella es mi hermana…. –dijo ahora mirando la Luna –Me trajiste de la muerte solo para verla morir otra vez?! –

_-Ella sabia que esto pasaría, fue su elección –_dijo la Diosa Gaya

_-Solo pidió un milagro… -_dijo el Hombre de la Luna

-Y le llamas a esto un milagro?! –Grito Kyle conteniendo sus lagrimas –Es una tortura si quieres mi opinión –

De pronto, el color de la piel de Kali comenzó a cambiar, y después de un segundo, todo su cuerpo se vio translucido. Jack abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que podía ver su brazo con el cual sujetaba a Kali por la espalda.

-Que…que….que le pasa? –pregunto el

_-Ha terminado su trabajo, solo le queda poco tiempo en este mundo –_dijo la Diosa

-Y después que? –pregunto Conejo

_-Desparecerá….por completo al igual que todo rastro que ella halla dejado –_dijo el Hombre de la Luna

_-Sus logros, sus fracasos… hasta podemos borrarles la mente si así lo desean –_dijo la Diosa

-Yo no quiero olvidar… -dijo Jack acariciando el cabello semitransparente de Kali

-Y no pueden ayudarla? –pregunto Kyle y miro a la Diosa –Tu poder…no puedes salvarla con el? –

_-Solo podemos hacer una cosa –_dijo el Hombre de la Luna

_-Podemos darle una pizca de nuestras almas, si tiene una razón para vivir nos salvara a los tres –_dijo ella

_-Pero si no lo logra, los tres desapareceremos… -_

-No podemos arriesgar más vidas –dijo Norte

-Si no el mal ganara –dijo el Hada

Jack miro a Kali y apretó los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Pero no lloraría, era el Guardián de la Alegría, así que no le haría un mal uso a ese don.

-Tienen razón… -dijo Jack

-Pero aun así… -dijo Kyle mirando a su hermana –No hay otra forma –

-Es así? –Pregunto Jack esperanzado –Hay otra forma? –

La Diosa se acerco a Kali y la miro, después noto su cetro a un lado y lo tomo. Se levanto y sujeto el cetro al frente. Serró los ojos y sintió el tacto de su mano acariciando su cetro.

_-El cetro tiene un poder más grande de lo que se imaginan –_dijo ella –_El cetro de Kali, y tu bastón, Jack, fueron la unión que hizo que mi cetro apareciera de nuevo. –_

-No sabes lo difícil que fue –dijo Jack tratando de reír

-_Y solo por eso, el cetro concederá un deseo que venga de lo más profundo de su corazón –_dijo la Diosa

Jack tomo a Kali en brazos y se levanto. Miro al frente y respiro hondo.

-Tráela…. –dijo Jack –No dejes que muera –

El cetro soltó un destello e ilumino a Kali por un momento pero esta aun estaba translucida. La Diosa miro a Jack desconcertado.

_-Se agota el tiempo, ahora tienes que darle una razón para vivir –_dijo la Diosa Gaya

Ella, respiro y alzo el rostro…. De repente su cuerpo se desintegro y desapareció. Jack miro a Kali, inconsciente, y después miro a Kyle desesperado sujetándose la cabeza.

-Una razón para vivir? –pregunto Kyle

Jack acerco su rostro al de Kali y trato de hablarle.

-Kali…se que puedes oírme, niñita creída… -dijo Jack como un susurro –no me dejes…sabes? Recuerdas aquella vez que me te dije lo que creo que eres en verdad?... me vas a dejar con la duda? –

Los Guardianes se acercaron a aquellos dos. Las rejas que aprisionaban a los niños desaparecieron y estos pudieron acercarse también. Los opuestos también lo hicieron. Pero Satán y Eris aun estaban arrodillados en el suelo, junto con el cuerpo sin vida de Kish. Jack apretó los ojos y volvió a hablar.

-Escúchame bien, idiota… lo cursi no va conmigo así que solo lo diré una vez…-decía Jack mas fuerte –si me dejas, te juro que voy al otro mundo a matarte otra vez… sabes por que?... –

Jack acerco su rostro aun más.

-Por que…no me importa que seas fuego… y yo hielo….por que te amo… -Jack sello sus labios con los de Kali


	25. Una nueva vida

Todos miraron aquella escena….tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y con la quijada casi en el suelo. Jack no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo…como le gustaría que ella estuviera despierta…que la persona a quien amaba estuviera consiente de ese beso. De pronto, la piel de Kali volvió a su tono original, su cuerpo se hizo olido y la transparencia disminuyo hasta ya volver a su normalidad. Kali comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y se petrifico al ver a Jack más que cerca de ella…abrió los ojos de par en par y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Jack se alejara y que ella cayera al suelo.

-Auch!... –dijo Jack sujetando su quijada –Por que hiciste eso? –

-Y todavía lo preguntas! –grito Kali levantándose del suelo –Como te atreviste…a…besarme? –

De pronto los dos reaccionaron. Kali miro sus manos y después su ropa. Miro su cabello y se noto totalmente diferente. Jack se acerco a ella y le toco el brazo, al ínstate salió un humo por su contacto.

-Oye!... –dijo Kali alejando a Jack –Te quemo lo recuerdas? –

-Eres real otra vez! –dijo el alegremente –Estas viva! –

Jack abrazo a Kali y esta torno sus ojos a azules para no quemarlo.

-Si…estoy viva –dijo Kali entrecerrando los ojos –Por que no habría de es…tar..lo… -

Kali reacciono y se separo de Jack.

-Donde esta la Diosa? –pregunto Kali

_-Ella ya no esta –_

Kali miro la Luna y esta resplandecía fuertemente.

-Donde esta? –pregunto ella

_-Le dio a elegir a Jack….tu vida o la del mundo…. Y el te eligió a ti. –_

Kali miro a Jack y este se llevo una mano tras su cabeza. Kali miro a su alrededor y ahí estaban los Guardianes mirándolos y a la vez a

la Luna.

-Que podemos hacer? –pregunto Norte

_-Salvar al mundo por su cuenta, ahora el poder de la Diosa Gaya esta dentro de Kali-_

Todos miraron a Kali y a la vez ella se miro a si misma.

-Yo no pedí esto –dijo Kali apretando los puños –Por que tenia que hacerlo?... –

Jack se alejo un poco de Kali lentamente pero ella lo detuvo con la mirada.

-Era una vida contra miles, Jack… -dijo Kali apretando los puños –por que me elegiste a mi? –

-No es obvio? –dijo Jack sujetando a Kali por los hombros –Te bese y aun así lo preguntas? –

Kali miro a Jack a los ojos y bajo su furia…como odiaba que la mirara con esos penetrantes ojos azules. Jack miro que los ojos de Kali cambiaban del azul al escarlata y del escarlata al azul.

-Siempre evitando que esto pasara… -decía Kali serrando los ojos y posó una mano en la mejilla de Jack –Pero tu sabiendo que puedo hacerte daño no evitas el quererme…por que? –

-Quizá sea algo que no se puede explicar –dijo Jack posando su mano sobre la de Kali

Kali sonrió y abrazo a Jack el cual la abrazo con más fuerza. Jack serró los ojos y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Kali. Ella, tenía la vista baja, sin saber porque lo habría negado tanto tiempo, pero si algo sabia era que ya no lo haría más. Los dos se separaron y trataron de sonreírse…

_-Esto aun no termina…Kali, ahora tú tienes que terminarlo…..la Diosa ya no está para hacerlo…. –_

_-Eso no es del todo cierto… -_

Miraron tras ellos a la Diosa, pero era diferente…ahora su cuerpo era mas translucido de lo anterior, casi era difícil saber en dónde estaba. Kali se acerco a ella.

-Diosa Gaya –dijo Kali arrodillando una pierna y después se levanto

-_Ahora tienes mis poderes, yo ya no puedo seguir aquí –_dijo la Diosa mirando a Kali –_Ahora tienes un poder sumamente ilimitado, de ti depende el mundo, y la carga que conlleva –_

-Por que se los dio? –pregunto Norte acercándose

Los demás Guardianes miraron a la Diosa buscando una respuesta. Kali se miro nuevamente y después miro a todos los demás.

_-Era la única forma de darte vida –_dijo la Diosa posando su mano en el hombro de Kali –_Ahora es tu responsabilidad. O al menos si dudas de tener ese poder… -_

-Yo no pedí esto… -dijo Kali tomando el cetro del suelo y se levanto –Solo quiero ser la antigua Kali: controlar los elementos, cambiar el clima… -

-Ser gruñona –añadió Jack

Kali lo miro y rio.

-Quizá –afirmo ella y después miro a la Diosa –Yo no quiero estos poderes ilimitados, solo quiero ser yo de nuevo… -dijo Kali

sujetando el cetro al frente –Así que te los devuelvo –

El cetro soltó un rayo que tomo dirección hacia la Diosa, entonces esta ilumino a las dos e hizo que Kali perdiera sus poderes y llegaran a la Diosa. Su cabello volvió a corto, era de nuevo completamente negro azabache; su piel se hizo un poco más morena y su vestimenta volvió a ser la antigua de pantalón y blusa café. La capa, la tiara y sus aretes desaparecieron. Kali sintió que su poder disminuía y cayó arrodillada. Poco a poco sintió mejora pero siguió en esa posición. La Diosa volvió a su color de piel original y tomo el cetro. Sus poderes volvieron por completo. Se podía notar que ya no se podía ver tras ella. Kali se pregunto…si ya le había entregado todo su poder a la Diosa…por que seguía con vida?

-Kali Element –dijo la Diosa Gaya sujetando el cetro al frente –Levántate -

Kali suspiro y se levanto del suelo. Ella noto que su voz ya no se escuchaba como un eco.

-Has demostrado ser honrada en todos los sentidos… -dijo la Diosa –Decidiste dar tu alma a cambio de muchas, y ahora elegiste seguir siendo solo tú que tener un gran poder ilimitado –

-No lo necesitaba… -dijo Kali alzando el rostro –Siendo solo yo me va muy bien –

-Y solo por eso… -dijo la Diosa tomando el cetro con las dos manos –te daré la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida –

Jack se metió una mano en su bolsillo y se apoyo en un árbol. Los niños se acercaron a los Guardianes para no sentirse solos otra vez.

-Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, Jack Frost –dijo la Diosa mirando en su dirección

Jack se puso recto y se acero.

-Tomaste una decisión sabia, aunque no lo creas –dijo la Diosa sujetando su cetro con las dos manos –Sinceramente…. –dijo mirando la Luna –creo que en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –

Jack miro la Luna un segundo y volvió a ver a la Diosa. El cetro de la Diosa Gaya se vio rodeado por un rayo azul y después se separo mostrando ahora el cetro de Kali y el bastón de Jack.

-Se que tu bastón significa mucho para ti, por eso te lo regresare –dijo tendiéndole el bastón a Jack

-Gracias….en cerio –dijo Jack tomando su bastón y se lo recargo en el hombro –creo que las cosas serán diferentes después de esto –

-Muy diferentes –afirmo ella y giro para ver a Kali

Kali estaba mirando a Jack, con ese resplandor que lo diferenciaba de los demás como Guardián. Entonces miro que la Diosa le tendió su cetro. Kali retrocedió negando con las manos.

-No, no lo creo –dijo Kali –Ese cetro no me pertenece –

-Necesitas su poder más que yo –dijo la Diosa sin bajar su mano –Además, mis poderes están completos, con que aceptaras la verdad….mi poder siempre estuvo dentro de ti y ahora que aceptaste la razón por la que fuiste traída a la vida, me liberaste –

Kali tomo su cetro y lo admiro, pero entonces un rayo azul lo recorrió y desapareció. Se sintió diferente y se miro el cuerpo…tenia puestas dos carrilleras con dos dagas cada una: una tenia atada un listón color escarlata, otra uno azul, otra gris y la última café.

-Donde está el cetro? –pregunto Kali mirando a todos lados

-El cetro ya no lo necesitas… -dijo la Diosa –Ahora esta donde pertenece, lo que si necesitas es su poder… en una forma que tu puedes manejar –

Kali tomo la daga con el listón escarlata y moviéndolo ágilmente en su mano, lo lanzo hacia un árbol…al instante la daga soltó fuego que comenzó a incendiar el árbol. Kali, como instinto, tomo la daga del listón azul y la lanzo al árbol. Esta soltó agua y apago el fuego. De pronto las dos dagas se desprendieron del árbol y se dirigieron a Kali. Ella, las atrapo ágilmente.

-Súper! –dijo Kali moviendo las dagas en sus manos y las guardo en las carrilleras

Jack miro que a su suéter le apareció una línea roja en el frente al igual que escarcha en la parte de arriba. Su bastón se volvió menos opaco y ahora escarcha lo adornaba.

-Que me hicieron? –dijo Jack mirándose

-Kali no fue la única que me ayudo –dijo la Diosa mirando a Jack –Esta es la parte del poder que mereces –

La Diosa camino y se detuvo frente a los Guardianes.

-Gracias a todos… -dijo ella

-Y a usted, Diosa Gaya –dijo Norte haciendo una reverencia

-Hice lo que pude, al igual que ustedes –dijo la Diosa –Ahora, creo que he terminado aquí, hay mas dilemas que faltan resolverse –

-Nosotros nos encargaremos desde ahora –dijo Conejo orgulloso

-Entonces la leyenda era cierta –dijo el Hada

-Así como el que la Luna existe –dijo la Diosa y le dedico una mirada a Kali –Gracias… -

La Diosa alzó el rostro y se convirtió en polvo dorado….este se dirigió al cielo y desapareció.

-Todo será diferente ahora… -dijo Kali mirando a Jack

-Eso espero –dijo él y abrazo a Kali

Kali torno sus ojos a azules y le correspondió el abrasó.

-Ejem! –

Kali se separo de Jack y miro a Kyle a un lado. Él cruzo los brazos y alzo una ceja.

-Olvidas algo –dijo él –Saludas a tu novio pero no a tu hermano, que decepción –

-Kyle –dijo Kali acercándose a Kyle

-Trescientos dos años sin vernos, hermana –dijo Kyle

-Eras un niño cuando nos separamos –dijo Kali

-Y aun te recuerdo –dijo para después abrazarla

Kali sonrió y lo abrazo con más fuerza. Era verdaderamente increíble reunirse después de más de trescientos años. Kali reacciono y miro que no muy lejos estaba la carreta que sostenía a las Haditas y miro otras que sostenían los recuerdos, huevos y regalos.

-Las Haditas –dijo Kali separándose de Kyle y corrió hacia las carretas

Jack y los demás Guardianes corrieron junto a ella. Kali golpeo la reja con un puño tratando de abrirla pero no pudo.

-Una daga… -reacciono Kali

Ella, estaba a punto de tomar una de sus dagas pero otra le gano… Kali miro que una daga oscura se clavo en la cerradura de la rejilla y esta se habría. Todas las Haditas salieron revoloteando junto a Tooth. Kali miro esa daga y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Kish? –pregunto Kali y se volteó

Pudo ver a lo lejos a Kish, parado y con la mano con la que lanzó la daga al frente.

-No me iré tan pronto –dijo el sonriendo

Kali jaló la daga y camino hacia Kish.

-Estas vivo –dijo ella

-Nuestra madre era la Muerte –dijo Satán acercándose a ellos

-Por ello mi guadaña –dijo Eris apareciendo

-Acabamos de descubrir que no podemos morir, así seamos o no espíritus inmortales legendarios –dijo Kish

Kali saco la otra daga de Kish de su cinturón y le tendió las dos dagas.

-Toma… -dijo ella –Una es la del otro día… -

-Si –dijo Kish recordando y tomo las dos dagas –Fue bueno conocerte, Kali –

-Lo mismo digo –dijo ella

Kish y Kali se dieron un amistoso abrazo. Jack cruzo los brazos controlando sus celos, comprendiendo sus razones…pero esto no había terminado…


End file.
